Darkness in Love with the Light
by Nicolesque
Summary: BV FriezaVSVegeta!"I'M the one who should be glaring, mister! You're the bastard who took me from my home, from my loving parents, and put my life in danger! I remember you, you monkey! I KNEW that I had seen you before!"
1. Captured!

**The Darkness in love with the Light**

Summary:A/U, As an adolescent Bulma is captured by a Vegeta's henchmen for Earth-species examination, the ship ran off course and she survived. Now 1 1/2 decades later can she forgive him after they run into each other or wait- does she even remember?

Rating:PG/PG-13-Language, Mild violence, Sexual references/advances.

Characters:Bulma,Vegeta, Frieza, Zarbon

Sub-characters: Goku, Yamcha, OC(Vegeta's guards)

Disclaimer:All DBZ characters included in this story is in legal possession of Akira Toriyama...who still hasn't replyed to my adoption request..damn.

Vegeta and Bulma's age ranges throughout the plot, changes will be noted when they occur.

Enjoy. r/r 8)

* * *

A seething, sharp pain spread through her head as her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to the darkness surrounding her. Small, muffled voices were audible through the dim halls of what appeared to be a musty tunnel of some sort. Her nostrils could easily tell.

She gulped, cringing at the horribly sour taste in her mouth, which told her she had been asleep for some time. Her tongue was screaming for her mother's conveniently over-sugared lemonade. At the thought of her mother, the sudden realization that she wasn't anywhere near home came over her before her instincts kicked in and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.

The quiet whispers had immediately ceased and thunderous footsteps were echoing the halls, sounding closer with every millisecond going by. She could already hear the exaggerated huffs of breath from whoever it was hurrying to her aid.

Out of nowhere came two guards in some strange space attire with expressions of alarmed question. They both were incredibly muscular and burly, one with fiery orange hair that parted into two clumps and a beard, the other with jet black spiky hair, a thin moustache .

"What in the blazes of HFIL is going on here?" the orange-haired boomed, both of them looking around for the source of the scream. She wanted to cry and run and scream, but didn't make a sound; she was afraid for her life.

"Okay, if you don't speak up, you damned little intruder, then we'll send you to the next dimension and beyond, ya got that?" The jet balck-haired had shouted, startling her with his volume. Now she had no choice, she had to present herself some way, but how could she do that without sounding incredulously stupid and weak?

But before she cold make her introduction, a slightly perky but definitely cocky voice inquired the two from the door-lacking entrance of total blackness,"What do you two idiots think you're doing?"

Almost immediately at the sound of the inquirer's voice, they gained back their composure and started sweat immensly in trembling discomfort in this person's prescence.

"Uh..well..-"

"_Do not_ address me, Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans, as 'uh' or 'well'! Do you comprehend my commands, Gerdre?"

"Yes of course." Gerdre's voice was much clearer now.

"Now go on, I haven't all moon to deal with this drivel of yours."

"Yes, Blyther and I were most patiently guarding when a sharp scream suddenly ripped from the darkness of these halls. Alarmed by this, Blyther and I ran down these halls, this room as our estimate closest to the source of the scream emitted from. We looked around but-"

"Enough." The smug voice said curtly.

"-me and Blythe just couldn't see-"

"Are you deaf Gerdre'?" The voice was surprisingly calm.

"-Ahem, no."

"Would you like to be?" Now it was mockingly sweet.

She saw him gently shake his head,"No, my lord-"

"_Then I suggest you shut up!_" Now he looked like the Hulk, save green.

She laughed absent-mindedly at this, stopping herself abruptly when she heard herself, knowing it was too late anyway since all three of them stared with the same look of startled shock. That is until the shorter one with the large flame of dark hair curled his lips into the most devious smirk she had ever seen. It was intimidating to her, but also quite intriuging. Too intruiging.

"So, you two _weren't_ being total imbeciles as usual this time..."

The one they called Gerdre' burrowed his brows in confused accusation,"When was it that we were, master?"

"Are you questioning my judgement?" He snapped at him.

"N-no, master but-"

"Because I know you are aware of such an unloyal act's dire consequences..."

"Yes, of course master. I am silenced."

"Hm. Convenient. That condition should not be changed."

"Yes, my lord."

The short one then shot a cold glare at Gedre for his response.

The black-haired one they called Blyther suddenly blurted, pressing a green, blinking contraption on the side of his face,"Hey! That stupid bitch has gotten away!"

The Prince scowled, growling deeply at the two,"You damn idiots, if you two weren't being such impediments this wouldn't have occurred!"

"No disrespect Prince, but we were not hired as infant caretakers, we are here to insure the maintenance of the bulding-

"Silence! Search for her ki! We must find her!"The Prince shouted before his departure, his royal cape swerving in the breeze of his abrupt exit.

"Hmph. No wonder we couldn't find her in the first place, her ki is lower than the boxes of this room,"Blyther grumbled, sneering at the inconvenience of doing the Prince's dirty work.

"Exactly, and why the hell is she so damn important? What about us, huh? Where's the attention we deserve?"

"Shh, the Prince's ki is approaching. Act as though we've searched mercilessly," Blyther instructed seconds before the Prince had landed.

"Any signs?"

"None so far, my lord. She must be pretty clever. Um, may I ask something master?"

"What?" he snapped.

"I-is the girl...is she intended to be your mate-"

"Of course _not _! You are a blubbering idiot if you could even entertain such a revolting thought. Her only reason for existence here is for an evaluation. An orchestrated species examination of the highly sought after planet 'Earth'. Now are you finished standing around and chattering like _complete_ idiots?!"

"Yes." They both replyed in a gulping unison.

"Good. Find the girl, and bring her to me. _Alive_."

With that, the almighty Prince had gone off, leaving the two guards grinning at the excitement of the cat and mouse operation.

* * *

How do you like it? Comments, spelling errors, tips, questions, you name it. It's all for you guys anyway. Just review. It's all I ask for.

Next chapter: Will they find? Kill her? Who knows? Only the next chapter can tell!

Jckash03


	2. Bulma's Game

Here's the second installment of The Darkness in Love with the Light and please keep reviewing. reviews = chapters, and grins on me face!

Disclaimer: You guys know what I'm gonna put: That I don't own it, sobsobsob or Akira hasn't adopted me yet(it's getting there, trust me)but right now I'm all out of ideas. Anyway I don't hold legal rights nor do I have permission to claim so. Hey, you don't either!

Rating:PG/PG-13:Language, Mild violence,

Later chaps.: Sexual References/ Advances

'-thinking

"-speaking(duh)

* * *

She struggled to keep her breath steady and quiet as to not bring any attention to her, which was extremely difficult since there was no trace of light in the rusty, cracked walls that she was trying with everything she had to get through without seriously colliding her head with them.

This place reminded her of a horror movie she had recently seen with gray-skinned zombies in an underground semetary that greatly resembled this one. She saw a fast visualization of one of the zombies and, for a moment of shivering fright, she thought she would actually run into one in this musty hellhole.

'Oh please. How freakin' stupid is that? A zombie would be nothing right now compared to those filthy barbarians back there. At least, I _hope_ they're still back there,' she thought as a shiver went down her spine, remembering the threat that one had boomed at her. She wondered if they were searching for her still, but she hoped against hope that they had given up;she had probably gotten them even angrier, which could mean an ugly and soon fate for her.

'No! I'll get away! I will! I am Bulma Briefs, the most intelligent being on Planet Earth, and there is no way I won't find a way out of here somehow!'

At the second she finished that thought she had inevitably ran into something, but it definitely wasn't the wall, it was soft. Firm, but still soft.

"Well, well, well. Who is it we have here?"

* * *

"Dammit! That girl is really asking for a beating!" A loud, growling complaint echoed the walls of the dark compartment.

"Shut up Blyther! Do you want us to get a formal and painful death for your mouth?"

"Oh, and you're enjoying this more than I?"

"No, but it is far more convenient and painless than what we'll get if you don't stop your complaints this instant!"

They were both silent for the next 15 minutes as they unsuccessfully searched for the missing alien. Both were getting highly restless and impatient.

"Hmm, maybe we should just blast the damn place and see if she comes up. What do you say?"

"I don't think so Gerdre, the Prince could easily tell it was us because of our ki. And it seems if we kill the girl, he will not be pleased. He might even purge us along with this planet when he and Frieza are finished with it..."

"How do you know it was a girl? We could hardly tell it was a mere human for that matter."

"Because the Prince said so, you worthless maggot! Listen and maybe you could actually learn something for a change. However be careful, it could be a bit overwhelming..."

"Oh shove it Gerdre'! You're lucky you're still alive and breathing among us second-class! How about I just kinda let it slip that you bribed the officials to rig your tests to hide the horrendous fact that you are a third-class? Maybe _that_ will be a little _overwhelming_ to the Prince's ears-"

"You wouldn't dare! I'd blast you in an instant before you could say the first syllable of my little secret. After all, you vowed to keep silent about that matter when you told me you knew, as _death_ being the punishment for betraying the oath."

"Yes, but I doubt giving death upon me will be an easy task when the burnt shreds of your head are implanted within the ruins of this place. So I suggest you do things _my_ way and shut up your petty remarks before my last nerve is detonated. Agree?"

Gerdre growled,"Fine, I shall do as you request, but it is a very low thing to do in your position."

"Saiyans _are _lowly, they do not make vows with anyone except their mates, and sometimes even that can be treacherous. You should know, being a Saiyan, but..tsk tsk, what could I expect from a third-class?"

"Could we get going before the Prince decides to crack into our little discussion? That girl could ruin a lot of things for us, including the agreement with Frieza..."

"Well if she causes any trouble we can just destroy her planet in her witness, then kill her off alive and in full consciousness," Blyther suggested casually.

"Hmph,"Gerdre' snorted as they both headed toward the eastside of the tunnels.

* * *

Vegeta's head bolted to the right and did a sideways glance behind him, faintly hearing a sound about 10 halls behind him. His lips curled in a triumphant smile knowing full-well that the girl had blown her cover. But he suddenly scowled when he thought of his two guards not being capable of locating such a weak creature.

'Hmph, you couldn't expect them to find a keekord if their life depended on it. Skilled guards they are indeed.'

* * *

A/N:A keekord is cross between a mouse and a spider. I like its name cause it sounds freaky. Back 2 story.;)

* * *

As he lowered his ki to its lowest extent, he strode silently to a sound trail of whimpers and evil chuckles. As he got closer to the chuckles, they were more audible, then he knew exactly who it was. He sneered at how he was the first to get her.

"Tell me who you are and why you are roaming these halls without proper supervision and maybe, just maybe, I might let you go," the voice said in its smooth and casual tone.

Vegeta could hear rapid, unsteady breathing but it was obviously being muffled by a hand. He guessed it was the girl who had fled earlier during his dispute with Gerdre. She was apparently frightened and succeeded in not blowing her cover then. He could almost hear her silent tears.

"Oh? We don't want to speak up now do we? Maybe a little spark of a ki blast from my hand will do a little _persuasion_ with you, hm?"

"Zarbon."

At the sound of his name coming from the superior voice, he immediately straightened himself from leaning over the girl with his arm on the wall, to folding his arms and scowling at the Prince.

"Leave her be. She is _my_ specimen."

"Well, now are we learning to be protective of others, dear Prince Vegeta?"

"Absolutely not. She was captured for me from Earth and is soon to be experimented with for _my_ knowledge of the planet Earth's culture and intellect rates, which are none of your concern, Zarbon. She is of use to me..."

Bulma looked from one to the other, not sure of who she should render as safe, but then decided to stay cautious of both of the mysterious beings. When she turned her gaze on the Prince, he caught it, making her turn away in blushing embarressment.

Zarbon pouted his lower lip a little and said in a mocking voice,"Well, its not _my _fault that there's just nothing to do around this fithy dirtball. Nonetheless, there aren't any such beautiful creatures to play with such as this one around here either..."

Now Bulma had heard of guys like this one before; they were powerful, domineering, and you should be flattered that they should even look at you with interest, but she just _hated_ that they thought they could just flaunt around thinking any and every woman was theirs, for she had much more respect for herself to give any part of her to some alien in a distant planet.

So before she could stop herself, she gave in to the word vomit, caring less about the fact that they could blast ki balls in her face.

"Unhand me you selfish, fithy criminal! I am just a girl and for all _you _know, I could be the most poisonous creature in the galaxy! No body touches me no matter how beautiful I may be, got that mister ?!"

There was a startled silence for an tense moment as both Vegeta and Zarbon let her stern words sink in.

'Who _is_ this girl? Who exactly does she think she is?', Vegeta pondered in shock.

"Surely you are mistaken about who we are, girl," Zarbon motioned between him and Vegeta with an stern expression,"We are both highly supreme and powerful beings in this galaxy who could kill you for such blaspheme. But we will sincerely give you a chance to speak to us with respect, you being an Earthling girl and all."

Bulma looked at them smugly, a small smirk forming on her pink lips,"What, you think I'm weak?"

Vegeta snickered,"That is quite an understatement, Earthling."

Bulma shrugged and added casually,"OK, so I'm like a mouse compared to you guys, but just because I can't shoot fire balls out of my hands doesn't mean I can't outwit you guys.."

"Oh...," Zarbon inquired, very intruiged by her behavior,"And how exactly can you 'outwit us', as you claim. Warriors _love_ challenges."

Bulma smiled with sheer triumph, "Well why don't we play a little Earth game we call 'Hide-and-Seek'? It's very challenging so you'll have lots of fun."

Vegeta's smirk faded into a displeased frown," We are not here to play _infantile games_ with you girl. You are to be experimented on and then we'll decide what to do with you from there-"

"No, no, no Vegeta,"Zarbon gestured reassuringly, "We'll play her little game and if we win..."

She looked slightly nervous under Zarbon's intent stare."If we win, we get full possession of your planet Earth. If you win..."

Her expression calmed a little at the word win, at least, before her 'prize': "If you win, you will be my soul counterpart."

At his last words both her and Vegeta's expressions turned from proud to almost completely mortified. Vegeta looked at her then him for a confirmation of some sort.

"W-wait, _'soul counterpart'?_ I-is that like a bride or something? I mean, heh heh, I'm not gonna stay here long, I've gotta get back to Earth. And besides I don't even _know_ you-"

"That does not matter at all," Zarbon reassured soothingly, snaking an olive green-skinned arm around her neck,"That does not invalidate my interest in you, my dear girl. But let's not jump to conclusions-"

"Um, maybe this isn't such a great idea after all, I'll just go back to my room...,"she offered feebly, inching from under Zarbon's arm, but squealed as the Prince bolted in front of her with a smug smirk, shaking a pointed finger.

"Ah ah ahh. When you challenge a Saiyan, there's no coming out of it. You heard the rewards and the consequences and you _will_ stay by it, understood?"

She took a shaky step back, her forehead sweating with anxiety and pressure along with utmost fear and regret,"Well, b-but it's a little unfair to me don't you think?"

"Hm? How so?" Zarbon asked with a confused look.

"Well, um, the prizes aren't very...er...well-balanced.."

"What, you dislike our choice of rewards?" Zarbon asked, mimicking a pout on his emerald lips.

"Well, no, but um...it's kinda like whether I win or not, one of you get a prize. So what's the point then, g-guys?"

"Do you not consider being my soul counterpart as a prize, my sweet flower? You must be sorely mistaken. You should be flattered that I would even consider you as an equivalent, as my soul counterpart. Oh well, you shall see. You shall see..."

"Hmph, finally someone disputes against your ridiculous customs and attempts of proving your 'beauty'. You make me retch with your flamboyant filth,"Vegeta curtly snapped at him.

"Well, I don't see her bowing at _your_ feet, your _highness_."

"Oh, and she is bowing at_ yours_ ?"

"Shut up!" That had got their wide-eyed attention.

"Okay, if we're going to do this stupid game then let's do it now, please? I would like to get it over with this century,"she huffed impatiently.

Vegeta narrowed his glare at her,"So you're referring to _your_ petty game as stupid-"

"Shh! Quiet now!" Her cerculean eyes were boiling with impatience, her demand actually being followed as Vegeta glared at her speechlessly.

'Who the hell is she? Hmph, I can see why Zarbon is smitten with her, she definitely has quite the temper and stubborn resistence to him... which easily gives him a challenge. And of course there's nothing he fancies more than a challenging female, especially an intruiging alien such as she.'

"Okay you both turn around and no peeking! I mean it! I go hide, then you two seek. Got it? Good. OK, I'm going now! Bye!"

Vegeta exchanged glances with Zarbon, both knowing she wasn't aware of their ki readings, and they had gotten quite acquainted with her ki.

As they set off to their own seperate ways, they felt motivated and confident, something they hadn't felt in a long time.

Bulma had never felt so scared in her thirteen years of life.

The game had begun.

* * *

Next chap: The Game has begun! What trump card did Bulma have up her sleeve? Will it work against the ki-detectable Saiyan Prince and Frieza's henchman? Find out next time in the next chapter! Right after you review. $$

Jckash03


	3. The game begins

Here's another exciting, pulse-electrifying installment of The Darkness in love with the Light. Oh, and thank you to all who reviewed, appreciated much.

Disclaimer: Vegeta:_How _many _times_ must you insist on continuing this dreadful blather on how this absolutely_ ridiculous_ story is _yours _and the characters you merely attempt to portray are _not_, but they are the property of that pathetic elderly man?!

Jckash03: And how many times must I bring the mouse _up _and _down_ to note your ridiculous anger in italics? And that 'elderly man' is your _creator_ and my idol for making you people. (looks thoughtful) Hm, I don't think he's that old though-

Vegeta: What?! You think he _created_me? How absurd! Nobody is the creator of Prince Vegeta of all Saiyans. Prince Vegeta is the leader of his own self! Bwa ha ha

Jckash03: -_____-

Anyways, back to the story. Sheesh!

'-thinking

"-speaking(there isn't much in here)

* * *

A thirteen-year-old Bulma started to get incredibly thirsty as she hopped down a a pile of ruined stones for the millionth time before falling over and swearing under her breath. She could feel a painful heat grow right above her right ankle.

"I h-have to get just a little f-farther,"Bulma panted, trying her hardest to find some sort of motivation. She then compared the familiar, warm comfortable feeling her home on Earth had once given her, to the frightening, merciless monstrosity of this unknown planet and its mysterious inhabitants. That did it.

With her motivation of despair, she felt five times stronger then before. Using it to her advantage, she got to her feet and did a thin-paced sprint at least half a mile from where she fell. Puffing with perspiring beads running down her forehead, she smirked at the thought of how pleased her dominant gym teacher would have been with her.

'Okay, c'mon Bulma, you can do this girl. Just a little farther and then you can whip out your secret weapon. But then again, the farther I get without it, the better chances of me winning this stupid game, and yet that also runs the risk of either of them finding me before I want them to! Ugh! This is too confusing, even for me, a genius!'

Reminding herself the quicker she get this over with, the sooner she could get home, she started off again with another evenly paced sprint, the microscopic crumbles of the planet's ruins splintering from under her Capsule Corp. branded shoes.

* * *

'Just a few minutes, then my victory of this ridiculous game will come at long last.'

A vicious growl escaped the frustrated, young Prince as he bolted his head side to side in frantic search of any particular movement whatsoever in the moldy abyss of the confines of the ruins.

'She could not have gone far. I should have just turned to catch which direction she was going in. But then, that's what makes this game a bit more interesting, seeing the expression on their faces when they see you have caught them when there was no easy way of accomplishing it.'

Smirking deviously at the slight memory of some of his previous victims, he set off again searching, using his valuable skill of ki detecting. He figured that she would run to expand the distance between them, making her ki even higher then before. It was also convenient that she had such brightly colourized hair, making her visible through the darkness.

Vegeta then found his mind wondering about her unique features, which were highly uncommon compared to the Saiyan females who consisted of much darker features. But then he guessed that it much be the fact that she was an Earthling.

Shaking his head furiously to shake off any further thoughts about the girl, he powered up and flew off with increased speed to an unexplored part of the planet.

* * *

"Hmm."

Zarbon hummed thoughtfully at his intrigue of the girl's speed and wit. He certainly underestimated her, that is, if the Prince hadn't grabbed her by now.

'Even if he had, I'd have to kill him. I must have that girl as my counterpart. Even if it does perturb Frieza and expose my secret...'

A sharp rustle came from a dark, narrow room on his left. He quickly gained his composure in caution as he approached the room.

The rustle continued once more before he spotted the object the source was behind. He threw a small ki blast at it, smoke at bits of wood surrounded the dark room. When it had faded he went over to inspect the source, only to greeted with a colorful card with alienated symbols and faces with their tongues sticking out in mocking glee.

Growling with frustration he blasted it, anger putting more ki in it then he had intended.

'Damn that girl. She has already entered this section!'

Then a smile flashed onto his features as he thought of her wit,"Ha ha ha, all the more qualifying to me."

With his remark softly echoing the rusty walls of the room, he strode out of the room and created a hole in the ceiling above with a ki blast before flying out of it, re-embarking on the quest to find his newest beloved.

* * *

"Ahhh," Bulma let out a wistful sigh of satisfaction as she splashed her face with the spring water she had found in a patch of forest after her long journey from the ruins.

Only, she wouldn't exactly call this a forest.

There weren't Earth-like trees in the slightest. Instead, they were large, bulged rubber-like...exactly, they were just like rubber. Only they were attached to a white, cactus-looking pole-thing, and there were large pieces of the rubber-stuff and small pieces on the top. She almost laughed at how fake they looked, like little kids had built a tree that was made from clay-doh.

She was two inches from touching the strange material when a strangling sound came from a nearby bush. She gasped in alarmed surprise, but covered her mouth before she could unstoppably shout a loud inquiry at the source of the noise.

The bush then started rustling violently and Bulma slipped into this fantasized vision of her running with intense speed, but instead she was frozen with immense and highly increasing fear. She could feel her throat tighten with every attempt she took at breathing.

'No...No..'

She softly shook her head as nightmares she had as a kid came swimming in her mind, only the fear that was in them was more sharp this time because...it was real. Actually real.

Something inside her ever-building despair burst out a new-found energy that she took advantage of quickly, her eyes still fixated on the shaking bush.

Bad move. The second after she took the step, she had tripped backwards, landing hard on her back. She couldn't cry out though because of the intense tightness in her throat. Her breathing heaved quickly as the bush suddenly stopped before a shadowy figure stepped out of the blackness.

It came into the orange moonlight before Bulma was convinced that she was holding her last breath.

* * *

Yay! I hope you guys like it. Yeah, another cliff hanger. Doesn't it just suck for you ? Anyway, some more reviews would be nice. And again, thank you, Thank You, THANK YOU to those who have reviewed already. And don't worry about Zarbon and Bulma. I'm not telling what happens, just giving a head's up that it won't be happening in this fic.

Next Chappie: Ain't tellin'- tooooooooo good. :P

Jckash03


	4. The Creature

Hi folks. I'm really sorry for all those damn cliff hangers but I have to, or you won't want more. Am I right? But since every other author here tortures me with that, I'm doing it to you. So sorry. But the good thing is, there's always a follow-up to cure the itch of cliff-hangerscrulosis. And it's right here.

A/N:When it gets to the monster/chase sequence, try to picture the monster thing in "The Village", if you've seen it. If you haven't then...make up your own or something.

Rating:PG-13- Mild language, Graphic Violence, Angry Saiyan Princes, Catastrophe

DisClaimer: Don't own it, don't sue.

'-thinking "-speaking

* * *

Enter: Prince Vegeta/

Suddenly an immaculate raise in ki brought the Prince's attention to the far west of him. His eyes narrowed as he detected who the increasing but still small ki belonged to. A smirk slid up his cheeks as he realized who it belonged to before he raced off to it on full speed. Confidence filled his entire being as the sweet sense of victory and revenge took its place in him as well.

'Heh heh heh. So the ridiculous female thought she could fool the almighty Saiyan Prince? I'll teach her to attempt to decieve me. And that slimy toad Zarbon... What an idiot to think he would convince the girl to mate with him! Well, I'll just dispose of both of them and make this whole situation a lot more satisfying. Ha ha ha..'

As Vegeta gloated on in his mind of ways to "dispose" of Zarbon and Bulma, both of the others were having a few problems of thier own...

Enter:

"Kami DAMMIT! This girl is severly testing my patience with her! ErrrrARRRGGHH!"

A gigantic, thick spray of ki blasts spread over the dark, rusted ruins of the worn out planet as Zarbon did all in his power to rid himself of the anger the girl had put upon him with her little games. After the dust had dissolved from his sudden outburst, he just stood there, staring at the damage he had caused. His arms folded and he looked out to the east of him, feeling a sudden surge of a vague premonition, an intuition that something would happen. And that something didn't feel good. Not at all.

As if on cue, an awful increase in ki sparked Zarbon's attention. His eyes widened at the power level it approached on and his mouth gaped opened when it did. He got into a defensive pose before going off towards the sudden power.

'It could be Vegeta, but I sense no malice in it. I actually sense...fear? Defense? BOTH!? Those two emotions are the ones the Prince is most immune to! This is most extraordinary...'

As he approached the location, his mind was filled with whose awesome power it was. He had forgotten all about the unsettling feeling he had a moment ago. Little did he know that that moment of uneasiness was linked to something very big...

Enter: Bulma Briefs/

Flashes of her early childhood, her adolescence, her most precious and defining moments; all of these were filled in her head, as if to ease the fear, to make it go faster and with a more fulfilled acceptance. Instead, they only magnified her fear and sadness as they continued to remind her of what she was about to lose. Everything came up to this moment, because this moment was when it all came to a halt. The ones who loved her and hated her, the memories of sadness and happiness, the moments of absolute bliss and pure chaos, and the beautiful feelings of accomplishment and failure. The perspective on death was dependent on all of these; the lack of, the quantity of, or even the quality of them. But she still couldn't shake the feeling of having not marked the Earth, not having people remember her for something she did or made or even said. And she hated it.

Tears brimmed on her eyelids, ever so soft and salty. She cursed herself for ever stepping into that forest, ever allowing such risky circumstances to occur to herself. But she couldn't help that now. She had to clear her mind and find some sort of strength. And she had to find it fast.

The shadow had stepped and she could only see its outline in the moonlight, which was unusually orange. Spikes were visible on its back and it seemed to be at least a foot and a half taller than her, having full advantage to do basically whatever it wanted with her. The tears that were now streaming down her cheeks were not helping since they were practically blinding her and making her alot more vulnerable to the creature's presumed attacks.

It was much closer now, making its hollow breathing clearly audible. She shut her eyes, hoping it would keep her from seeing its true face, and also help keep her sanity in check. She took in a deep breath and gulped, as the thin fluid ran down her dirt-smudged cheeks. A throaty sob escaped her as fear took over, making them almost uncontrollable. She blinked away a stream of tears and they ran down her cheeks once more. Only a second went by and she could almost feel it getting closer. The heat from its heavy breath was almost burning her skin. She took in another deep breath and held it before she felt leathery skin making contact with her face.

Next thing she knew, a slick, rubbery object was sliding around the side of her mouth. Something she could only guess was a tongue. She had the impulse to pull it out of the thing's mouth, but common sense overcame it. But when the tongue nauseatingly flickered over her lips, that was quite enough for her, so instinct kicked in and in one flash, her fist connected with the creatures face, knocking it into the rubber-like tree she was examining earlier. When she slowly realized what she had just done, it was much too late.

Her eyes became huge as it advanced slowly towards her, it slow pace making it ten times more frightening than it already was. The fire of anger glowing in its eyes could be seen even in the velvet darkness of the eventful night, magnifying her already unbearable fear. It was now growling as it still advanced toward her. Using the leftovers of her newfound strength, she got on her hands and knees and went opposite of the creature. Noticing this, it let out an infuriated roar and increased speed. She whimpered as she tried to get faster, but the pine-like bristles on the ground were pinching into her knees, serving as an impediment. She bit her lip before getting to her sore feet as quickly as she could, barely missing a hefty swipe of the creature's gargantuan claw.

She broke into a sprint, but only managed to trip again and bust her lip on the pines. Still on the ground, she looked behind to see where the creature was. When she saw it was nowhere in sight, all breathing she was holding in released itself, relief washing over her fear. Convincing herself that it was a dream, and that those strange men had drugged her, she started to get up. Before she even got on her knees, she looked up to it standing over her, breathing more ruggedly than she had ever heard in any kind of horror movie back home.

"Oh- Kami-" She choked out before ducking one of its swipes and landing backwards. Before she get away further from it, it got her legs with a painful gash of its thick, sharp claws. She started sobbing again, trying to blink the tears away so she could see, but the stinging pain had brought them all up again. She turned and got up in one motion, thanking the Kami above for her lower body strength. She started to run, momentarily forgetting about her leg injury, then limping due to the returned pain to her leg.

But as soon as the creature started after her, the entire planet started to fall apart as well.

Enter: Prince Vegeta

'Yes, the girl and her damned planet is mine!'

The Prince's train of thought hadn't faltered one bit as he started to get closer to the increased ki. The wind was blowing his dark flame of hair around as he approached it, his confidence boosted higher than the ki that had escalated. That was, before he spotted the source of the ki.

First he saw a black blur speeding toward a pink and blue blur. As he got closer, he still couldn't identify the black thing. Growling at his confusion, he sped to the two objects. But before he was even twenty feet away from the creature, it looked over at him, and for a second Vegeta felt a surge of startling fear. Keeping his expression calm, he stared back at the creature, trying intimidate it with his trademark glare. The creature didn't falter, in fact, it didn't do anything at all.

Vegeta looked over at the limping form that was escaping the black beast and realized that it was his target in the first place. A smirk grew on his already triumphant face before it vanished when he looked back at the creature, which had done exactly what his smirk had. He looked around for it, even tried detecting it, but found nothing. Shrugging it off, he advanced towards the girl, who was still limping from her apparent injury.

But before he could reach her, the entire planet started its wrath on the Saiyans' invasion.

Enter: Lt. Zarbon/

Zarbon was much closer to the ki now as his thoughts wandered away about Frieza's increased pride in him, his victory in this ridiculous game, and the surrender of the girl to him. He also couldn't wait to see Vegeta's expression of fury when Frieza renders him useless, giving Zarbon total control of the Prince's fate, Yes, that would be most satisfying indeed.

But all of the malicious thoughts and his breath halted when he spotted the Prince, who was much closer to the ki then he was. Everything in him exploded as absolute anger burnt up inside as his conscious evaluated that the Prince had beaten him in this game. The Prince had beaten him once more and all of Zarbon's confidant predictions had crumbled beneath him. He felt veins popping and his fists hardening like stones as visions of Vegeta, high and mighty, replayed in his mind like a venomous plague.

Blinded with rage, he powered up, giving an outlet to his outright jealousy and anger. He felt everything around him escalate and quake upon his sudden power. A triumphant smirk played on his smooth features when he saw the horrific expressions on Vegeta and the girl... Wait! The girl was...afraid of him? No, he couldn't afford that. Not now when he was so close to winning her. He could pummel Vegeta and show her how much he would do to get her. But that still ran the risk of her thinking he would do the same to her, and he might not win against the prince in the first place.

Suddenly his form was cleared of all the power he had a few seconds ago, and Vegeta was glaring at him as the girl had a look of pure surprise and confusion. But there was a third being, a dark and spiked creature that was there with Vegeta when he arrived at the scene, at least he WAS there. Zarbon face turned to confusion and when Vegeta noticed this, he looked back also to see the creature that had reacted so strangely to his appearance, was now gone. Vegeta looked around and even tried to detect it but found nothing. Shrugging it off, Vegeta turned back at Zarbon and gave a victorious grin, then the two enemies both set after the girl, whose eyes widened in fear before she tried to get away at her highest speed.

But before either got close enough to even touch her, the planet rumbled and chaos swallowed them all whole.

Enter: Footer/ Concluding Author's Note/

I know it' a bit confusing, how I went back and forth you know. But you have to read like a puzzle.

Next time: Who will die, who will live? Who or what the hell was that creepy creature? All these question are answered in the next chapter of Darkness in Love with the Light! Yay! ;P

/Trunks: Are you on something?/

/Me: um........ no?/

/Trunks:You're just a little TOO enthusiastic about this you know.../

/Me:So?/

/Trunks: Plus, it'd be typical for you to be on something as well./

/Me:/sticks tongue out/ Joe-Mama.(this was in the spellcheck! haha.) /

/Trunks:If my mother would do that, then why the hell would she be the main character of this god forsaken story that you barely even remember to update half the time?/

/Audience:OOoooooh.../

/Me:/walks out w/ vein popped out/

review pweese!

~Jckash03


	5. Escape

Hello. Thank you for reading this far, if you are new. If you've been anticipating this chap. of Darkness in Love with the Light, I give my utmost thanks and respect, as an author, and I just love you if you've reviewed. I remember most of the people who've done that and I give my appreciation to:  
-Kagome21

-zicke

-Dray

-mT96

-Kataan.

Anyway, thank you for reviewing and please do so again so then I know what to do with the next chapter. If I got alot of reviews, maybe those damn cliffhangers won't show up again. ;P

Rating:PG-13-Language, Graphic Violence/Death (just guess)

Summary: An adolescent Bulma is captured by a fourteen- yr old Vegeta's troops, but they lose her after a chaotic episode of defeat. When she and Vegeta encounter each other once again, will she forgive and forget-or wait, does she even remember?

'-thinking "-speaking

* * *

Enter:Bulma Briefs/ Location: Unknown

A wave of intense pain rolled over in her head before a deep sense of deja' vu swept over her in unison. At first, she thought she was in the not-so-comfortable "bed" in the moldy, dark corriders of the ruins, but when she rolled off her side, the rocks plus various scrapes and burns proved her wrong. That's when the horribly inevitable realization hit her: NONE of it was a dream.

"Oh no..,"she painfully sobbed. Stinging tears grew on the brink of her eyelids, as the burning sensation surrounding her body had turned into an intense, burning pain. She blinked away the tears and slowly tried to open her eyes, which she could easily tell were swollen and most likely purple.

A fiery sky of orange-red greeted her almost-open eyes after the blurry effect had worn off. She tried to sit up but once her head had gotten over a foot above the ground, gravity decided to take its toll on her and make her head feel as if it were being pulled down. Bulma whimpered as her thoroughly bloody hand flew up to the back of her head, where the pain sprouted. As she predicted, she felt a warm, almost soothing small flow of blood make contact with her hand. But when she brought the hand back into her eyesight, a look of surprise graced her features anyway. As her hand fell limp to the ground of ashes, the unbearable urge to lose consciousness nearly took over her, but the mostly sensible side of her resisted it; replacing it with a persistence to crawl out from under whatever was on top of her and get the hell out of there.

Again keeping the pain and fatigue away from possessing her, she tried with all that she had to get on her two feet, if they were there, at least. She faltered once, but after regaining what was left of her strength, she was fine from there. After discovering countless areas of pain and a few of what are most likely broken bones, she started to very slowly limp over the multitude of rock and ashes, and some of what actually looked like molten lava. But after a few small steps, she looked back, remembering there being a few other people, but only to see more piles of ruin and rock.

A strange sadness grasped her heart, as the sudden event finally and painfully sank in. Death, tragedy, and pure chaos and destruction surrounded her, and she could feel it. It was almost too much for her as well. But she kept going. Don't look back and keep going. That's what her world told her to do, so she followed it, hoping that after she escaped, she would be greeted home with grateful, worried, and caring faces, of the ones who would be truly proud of her for once.

Enter: The Briefs Residence/Location:Capsule Corp.

BBBRRIIINNNGG! BBBRRIIINNNGG! BBBRRIII-!

"Hello, yes- is she okay? Hmm.. Strange. Well I'm sure she'll show up. Ah yes, I do know she's a teenage girl... Uh huh. Bye."

"Don't worry, doesn't she do this all the time with her friends, dearie? I think you should have some nice tea and have a nap. Whaddaya say?" offered unusually brightly, despite the fact that her own daughter had been missing for over 18 hours.

Rubbing his temples, Dr. Briefs replied,"Sorry dearest, I think I'll return to the lab. The new blueprint for the robot dog might be in!"

"Aww," leaned down to kiss her aging husband on the cheek,"You always were the sweet and caring one! Now go get some rest. You need to look up and ready to give her the best greeting when she gets back, which she DEFINITELY will."

"Okay, if you insist. Beep me if there is anymore news on her."

"Sure will, dear."

With that, went upstairs, but unbeknownst to him his wife was disconnecting the phone line.

Enter: Sgt. Zarbon/ Location: Unknown

"Errggh..."

Rock rolled off his arms as he tried to reposition himself on his elbows in order to recollect where exactly he was. And maybe what had happened. Before any of that was done, a sharp pain erupted in his head, automatically shutting off his eyesight and making his hands shoot up to grip his head and push the pain away. Failing miserably, he had to endure the unbearable pain, making strangled noises now and then. He could feel the breath being kicked out of him as a horrible tightness formed itself onto his chest. He tried to blow out, but only hoarse wheezes could be produced. Now, as the breath was slowly fading, he could see white, he could smell, taste, feel white coming over him as finalization swept his entire being and memories of triumph and love and hate and jealousy was only for a moment remembered. His life was laid out on the table as his fate was unfolding before him.

As a last surge of strength filled him, he looked up to see the girl, who had made that fatal game after stealing his infatuation, and he tried to call out to her. But his voice could not be found. Neither could his breath. Boy, she had certainly taken his breath away, that was for sure. After a silent chuckle at his last thought, all his breath supply had diminished and darkness filled every sense that he had left before he floated up, up, up to the white.

It was then, at that moment, Death had finally captured him, so soon, but so late in his eyes.

Unfortunately, his greatest fear had occurred, he died without any tears shed for him.

He had died, cold and alone.

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji/ Location:Unknown

Eyes opened with a start. Blood pumped rapidly. Every open and bleeding injury only served him with golden energy. Sat up instantly. Eyes, bloodshot, shot in every direction to collect environment. Pain pulled down his head and muscles ached. Fatigue swept over. But all of this was easily conquered with the Saiyan Prince's immunity to any weakness of that sort.

He staggered up to his feet, which one of them he could tell was broken. He looked all around once again to find any inhabitants by detecting any ki. He only found a very small one, and one that had just recently vanished. He took it that the one that had vanished was the preposterous girl, thankfully, and the small one was Zarbon. Taking no concern over this discovery, he set off to find his ship and head back to Frieza's quarters.

Little did he know, that this entire planet and the events that took place on it, which he considered just another boring episode of wreckage, would change his life forever in the long run.

Enter: Bulma/Location:Unknown

After countless hours of limping and somewhat tripping over the destruction of the planet, she finally lost all of her newfound energy and had fallen on her knees, begging death from the Kami above already. But she had to keep going. Even though she knew she could be just going around in circles of the planet for years, she had to try. She thought of her family, her passion for science and technology, and her bright future in her father's company.

She hadn't even found a husband yet!

That did it, for the most part. Soon, she saw a greyish shell-like structure underneath the rock. Immediately, she leapt to it and started clawing off the ashes and such before she heard a squeak behind a large boulder.

'Oh no...not again...,'Bulma thought , trembling with utmost fear.

Then it came out from behind the boulder, presenting itself to the terrified pre-teen.

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji/Location:Unknown

It took a while before he could find his Spacepod, which he carelessly landed into a large gash in the planet, making it nearly impossible to find since all the rock had fallen in as well. Plus, his Spacepod detector was ruined in the spontaneous eruption. So, he had to blast various areas that he thought he had landed in, and finally, after about an hour of blasting and growling furiously, he had located his exit out of the close-to-exploding planet.

After getting all of the rock out of his way, he got into the small Spacepod, and set the location for Frieza's headquarters, and also putting Life Support in his system, knowing full well that he probably wouldn't make it all the way to Frieza's ship without it. With a blast of exhaustion, the structure propelled itself off to space, finally getting the well-damaged Prince out off the ruined planet for good.

Enter:Bulma Briefs/ Location:Unknown

To her relief and humor, the creature that had presented itself from behind the boulder was no smaller than a kitten, and very ferret-like, looking at her with the most wide, green eyes, matching her stare incredulously. She laughed at herself, perking up the creature's curiousity and making it get closer to her with pure interest.

"Aww...how cute,"she said before cautiously putting out her hand to pet it. It had agreed with her offer, ducking it's head low and receiving a small pat by it's large ears.

"You know what, little one. I think...I think I'll take you home. Yeah, I'll do just that."

Picking up the creature and getting in the narrow Spacepod back-first, she then placed the creature on her side and let out a huge sigh of relief. Relief that she had survived, relief that she had escaped, and relief...that she had won her own game. Setting the location for Earth, which was strangely where it was headed next, and then surprisingly finding and inserting the Life Support in her lungs and system was all she had to do to get home safely. Resting her head back on the seat, she fell into a much needed deep slumber.

Enter:Author's Note/ Concluding Close

'Til next time.;P

Jckash03


	6. Home Sweet Home

...I'm like really sorry for the preposterous delay, but there were the holidays and the whole 48-hour thing and I got a thankfully mild case of writer's block. Anyway, I hope you guys are not too angry, but since I've been a horrible author, I give you the longest chapter that I've ever written . Hope I made it up to you guys. Oh-and thanx to all of you who reviewed again, much appreciated.

DisClaimer:Not mine, not yours.;P

Rating:PG-13-Language, and an angry and crabby Bulma, plenty , and a little graphic violence from our pal Veggie. :)

One More Thing: Ages:

-Vegeta: 14(you knew that)

-Bulma: 13

-Dr.:49

-Frieza:Dunno

-Nappa:25

One More Thing:I forgot to mention in the last chap that Gerdre' and Blyther died in the eruption. I know it's not real important, but just to prevent any confusion if you remember them from earlier.

In This Chapter: Bulma finds a shocking discovery that might make her newfound desire come to life! And little Veggie conquers some planets after trouble w/ Frieza...great stuf.:P

"-speaking

'-thinking

* * *

Enter:Bulma Briefs/ Location: CC backyard

The first thing she heard was the worried voice of her mother's and some shuffling of the rocks on the top of the contraption in which Bulma was taking the best, most peaceful nap of her life.

But count on her mother to ruin it. Everytime.

Bulma inaudibly moaned and winced when she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head. Then she felt her hair. A look of pure disgust and horror came upon her face as she felt unmistakable clumps of mud and other worldly contents. Then she realized that it was all over her.

Bulma started shrieking hysterically as if there were dead bodies back in there with her. Still screaming, she flipped her hands, basically pushing every button at once. After about two minutes, she finally saw the latch come apart as the door raised as a true dirt phobic, female teenager, she darted out of it, past her open-mouthed parents and nearly tripped into the heaven-sent, porcelain shower.

Enter: Prince Vegeta/ Frieza's Planet

His onyx eyes bolted open and darted around to conceive his new surroundings. He could barely feel the healing liquids of the healing tank soothing over his many wounds. He narrowed his eyes at the ones who were in the room.

"Why look who's awoken! I must say, Prince, that we have desperately missed you!"

Vegeta stepped out in his naked glory before slipping into his black spandex,"Eat it, Kiwi."

"Hmm, but I think there are much more tastier things in the galaxy, like gravel perhaps?"

Kiwi burst into snickers as Vegeta took a second to glare at him, but mentally pondered how Kiwi knew such details.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes once more, but decided not to bother since it would make him look interested. He couldn't afford to be that open to a verbal attack. Especially with Kiwi.

"Wait, m-master! Where are you going?"

"That is none of your concern. Why don't you go try a spar with those robots of yours. I'm sure they'll give you quite a workout."

Now it was Kiwi who glared at Vegeta, but he took no notice as he went down the corridors ofFrieza's chambers.

Oblivious to what he would learn in the next few minutes, he entered as somewhat calm.

Enter:Bulma Briefs/ Location: Capsule Corp.

"Ahhh, at least there's something satisfying here,"Bulma said as she combed her wet, clean, aqua hair. Then she set it down and blow dried it for about seven minutes before heading down to the kitchen, where her stomach audibly acknowleged the presence of food in the room.

"Well hello darling, here, have some soup," her mother greeted her with a bowl of what looked like noodles and chicken soup. Bulma stopped short and glanced at the bowl then her mother, who stood there smiling as ever.

"Um, this is a joke, right?"

"What on Earth are you talking about dear?"

"Isn't it, like, breakfast time?"

"No, sweetheart, it's almost six."

"What?"

"P.M."

"Oh..," Bulma pondered, her cerulean eyes drifting upward.

"But don't worry, dearest, your father did the same thing when he went out to space and his schedule was just totally flopped! Pancakes at three a.m. and pizza at nine a.m., then meat loaf at two p.m."

"...okay. So...how long 'til my schedule is back to normal?"

"Oh, not long. Don't worry, I'll try my hardest to get your stomach back to gear!"

"Great," Bulma muttered. When her mother went in the living room, she hastily dumped the soup in the sink and grabbed a chips bag with two sodas, stashed them in her pants and dashed to her lab.

"Whew!"she sighed as leaned on the door for a second. Then she placed her snack on the table, which she made sure was empty since her father would nag at her about it. Then she went into a brown cabinet and got out a binder which had all of her father's previous activities n it.

She looked through it but didn't find anything interesting. Besides, she had only been gone for what? A few days?

'Oh well. Just have to find something to break apart and put back together.'

Before doing so, she reached for one of her sodas and took a gulp before hearing a small crash in her cabinet.

She was frozen with fear and waited for another sound, but nothing came. She considered looking in there but then a horribly vivid memory flooded her mind.

_The large creature kneeled down to her sobbing form on the ground, and whipped a slimy, purple tongue around her cheekbone and ear. Bulma gasped before her first instinct came over her and she whacked its mouth out of her face. It staggered in surprise before letting out a roar of anger. Bulma barely got to her feet before she could hear its heavy footsteps behind her._

Bulma gasped, as if it were happening all over again. Then she regained consciousness of where she was and headed out to the garage.

Little did she know, that in the next few minutes, a fate-changing discovery would affect her life forever.

Enter:Prince Vegeta/ Location: Freiza's Planet/Chamber

"And what business do you have to engage in here, Prince?"

"Lord Freiza, I am here to acknowlege our next planet."

"What for?"

"Boredom."

"Oh, so you come and whine to me of your lack of activities? Out of the question! Leave me be."

"You are the one who supplies them! You do forget that when I previously did not acquire your permission to embark and conquer other planets, you scolded me. Now, do you expect me not to be confused by your motives?"

Freiza pondered for a second before replying in his usual, velvet-laced sneer,"Well, I suppose so... And since you have survived the eruption of Planet Endar, unlike Lieutenant Zarbon, you have my permission to conquer no more than two planets of your choice and also capture their inhabitants as slaves."

Then Vegeta's gaze dropped to Freiza's sideman, who was whispering something in Freiza's ear. Suddenly, Freiza looked enraged.

"What is this blasphemy?! Where is the Chikkyu girl? She was most intelligent of them all according to our scans! ARRGH! What the hell was keeping _you_, of all soldiers, from keeping her within eyesight?!"

"Lord Freiza! It was not I who was assigned to keep watch of the girl. I had no knowledge of the girl's presence until the two soldiers were making a fuss about her! As they were distracted, she escaped but Zarbon found her, and he let her escape for some reason."

"Lies! Why did he let her go?"

"He was infatuated with her," Vegeta explained, making sure that disgust was flashing in his obsidian gaze.

"More lies! Zarbon would never let such nauseating emotions serve as an impediment to his duty!"

"I tell no lies. Honesty is a Saiyan's oath, Your Majesty," Vegeta faintly bowed, not willing to render the consequences of not showing allegiance to the repulsive lizard.

"Hmph! You just did and you are now suspended for false testimonies! Out of my sight!"

Vegeta scoffed and threw a scowl at him before exiting the chamber to his room. Once in there he was in an outrage.

"Errrr! Why? Why the hell do these fools always do this to me! One way or a fucking other, they prove to be another damned inconvenience for me! I am the Prince of all Saiyans! This should not happen to _me_!"

Then he thought, 'But since I am the Prince of all Saiyans...I _can_ do whatever I damn well please... After all, I have absolutely nothing to lose anymore.'

So he decided to board the next SpacePod for Spician, a wealthy but naturally beautiful planet that was similar to Earth. And quite close to it as well.

'Hmm, and if I get bored, I could pay EarthGirl a little visit as well...'

Enter:Bulma Briefs/ Location: Capsule Corp. Garage

Trinkets and other anonymous items were making small crashes onto the tile floor as Bulma projected them behind her while searching for something that looked compatibly easy to pull apart. Without having any such luck, she slumped to the floor, with various amounts of oil sludged on her face. Smelling herself of chemical, she knew a bath would be in soon order.

'I guess these pieces of junk were in here for a reason...'

She started to get up when her supporting foot landed on the slick, black liquid, causing her feet to come out from under her. The foot that slipped, kicked into a metal bar of one of the shelves, pulling the entire contraption down with its contents. Lucky for her, it landed right infront of her.

For a second, she just sat there with wide eyes, staring what would've been her death, or at least a severe injury. She would have been thankful that her foot only kicked it, if it hadn't responsible in the first place.

"Whew! I think that's all the excitement I need for a while-...huh?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she caught an orange slur in the mess of rusted, grey material. She curiously strode over to the pile to pick up the shiny, glass ball. Clutching it in her hand, she stared at it in wonder as her mind was conjuring ideas of what it was. But something told her it wasn't just an ordinary ball.

So her first instinct was to go show her father her discovery, but then she knew what he would do. He would examine it in his lab, then forget about it, and it'd end up in here again. Or he'd take it to a trip to some weird place and show it to the leaders and they'll want to keep it and perhaps sell the damn thing. Or her mother...oh kami only knew what her mother would do to it.

"No! I can't risk that,"she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself are we?"

Bulma gasped and swung around in surprise. Then she shakily laughed when she spotted her father grinning at her.

"Oh...heh heh heh...uh dad whaddya doing here?" Bulma asked with uncertainty.

"Oh, just making sure you're not devising a plan to murder me and your mother just to inherit your fortune."

Bulma just stared at him with a blank face for a second,"You are joking right?"

He chuckled merrily,"Of course! I know you wouldn't do that sweetie. But if you want to, I know how you feel. In my day, my dad had quite the fortune as well, before I took it and expanded it. But before I got it, I was just itching to take hold of it."

Bulma groaned,"Dad! C'mon, you tell me that every-single-day! If I wanted to kill you two, I would save myself the wait, trust me. Besides, why would I put up with you two?"

"Hmm, I guess you're right. Well, I think lunch'll be done pretty soon so if you want work done you'd better get up there."

She remembered the orange ball in her hand and didn't want to stay much longer but she still had a burning question that she felt now was the right time to ask,

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"...Did you ever worry about me- when I was in space, I mean?"

He looked straight at her with sincerity in his turquious eyes,"Of course, ask your mother, she'll tell you that I was just losing it at the thought of never seeing you again...You know you're my angel, Bulma. No matter how tall or older you get, you'll always be my angel."

Bulma could feel her eyelids brimmed with soft tears, even though she wouldn't let them fall,"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome."

Then, before her father caught the small tear on her cheek, she swiftly stroded up the stairs, taking the short cut to hall to her room. Once there, she placed the orange ball on her dresser and looked at herself in the mirror before her. She studied her big, amethyst eyes, her short nose, the pouty lips under them, and her slender, pearl-covered neck. She took the pearls off, studying the smooth, milky skin that was under them. Then her eyes fell downward to her blossoming chest, which was much more ample than most girls she saw at course, she knew they would be assets soon, but she still couldn't help the feeling of self-conciousness flood her head.

Putting the feeling to rest, or to the back of her mind, she drew a deep breath and closed her eyes as a desire came forth from the surface of her heart,

'I want someone...someone who ignores the flaws and insists that there's only perfection...someone to love me for me...someone that I love inside and out, and to love me the same way in return...'

'I want...the most gracious, most absolutely wonderful...I want the most perfect boyfriend of them all!'

She let out the breath she was holding and opened her eyes to the mirror in front of her. Not that she wasn expecting him to be standing right behind her, but she knew that someday he would be standing by her. The only problem was that she had no idea of how that was to be possible.

'I'll find a way! I must!'

* * *

Enter: Prince Vegeta / Location: Planet Spician

His being filled with delight at the sight of the wounded, writhing form on the burnt ground beneath them. The alien warrior, who was apparently the leader of the planet since the rest of the species voluntarily fought before him, was wincing in obviouslyintense pain. Instead of remorse or sympathy, the fourteen-year-old Vegeta only felt superiority and power, the way a Prince, especially a Saiyan one, should feel.

His coarse, menacing laughter echoed around the semi-destructed planet, its elegant nature deduced to imposing filth. He turned his youthful, mischievous smirk to the elder and spoke his perspective scornfully,

"Who would've thought...that the King of such a perfect planet such as you wouldn't even defend his own damn planet? What a pity this is. What a pathetic FOOL you are! Did you actually think that this peaceful tranquility would last eternally?!You are a bloody, weak FOOL! You are no King...you are a disgrace to your planet and its species, whom you will be seeing in hell very soon..."

"NO! Let me-please-let me try once more! I swear I will fulfill my duty as King! Plea-," Blood splattered the once grass-covered ground as the bright, yellow beam shot through the slightly bulging stomach of the white-skinned King.

A heavy thud echoed after the body hit the ground, but he paid no attention to the atmosphere around him, instead he just stared at the lifeless corpse with a blank expression. Unwanted thoughts started to run through his mind,

'What if that was my father? Hell, that was basically his same position when that damned Frieza decided to deceive him...But that does not matter! My father and the others are forgotten now, and I am left. But I will take advantage of this and I WILL NOT be the weak cowards they were! I WILL become the legendary Super Saiyan and I will be the one to deceive Frieza. To show him the same fear and the same death that he bestowed to my father and my planet...

'But I wonder...how long will it take for Frieza to turn around and decieve me?'

A small noise from behind him broke into his thoughts, his Saiyan instincts causing him to immediately snap around to face the source of the sound. He turned to see a small boy, clutching a sharp object in his bleeding hand, and directing a hateful glare at the Prince, who was a little surprised but his expression didn't show it. Instead he narrow his eyes in suspense, debating in his mind whether or not to kill the boy for attempting to murder him. Seeing that the boy was considerably weak, he saw him as a waste of time. Concluding that he was done with this planet, he started for his SpacePod.

The boy, who was breathing and sweating heavily in fear, was aggravated,"Hey you! Where do you think you're going?"

The Prince stopped in his tracks, not facing the boy,and replied,"Boy, I have no desire to fight you, since I would just kill you with one hit...And you are not worth the time I'd be wasting if I did that. Understand?"

"What?"

He got annoyed,"It means that I have destroyed your planet, murdered your entire species, and despite your feeble existence, I am done! I shall waste no more time on this pathetic planet! NOW do you understand?"

Silence.

"Good."

He started walking once more to the SpacePod. Once there, he pondered if he should really go to Chikyuu to get the girl. There were quite some benefits in doing so as well. There was the expression of horror that he'd earn and cherish from her face, there was the feeling of victory that he had also won that damn game of hers, and he'd have a little more fun purging that planet as well.

But

There were some precautions.

Frieza probably found out of his sudden departure and, guessing Vegeta was to owe his debts, headed to Chikyuu already, purging the planet as well. And if Vegeta was to land there at that point in time...

He would walk straight into a trap. And he couldn't pin-point the exact landing of the SpacePod, which would be extremely helpful in this situation.

So he decided not to go. Instead, he contacted Nappa and informed him of his location, knowing full-well that he could trust Nappa. Nappa arrived at the exact moment Vegeta told him to. Nappa didn't know where Frieza was, but he strongly suggested staying away from any planet that Frieza would guess about. Nappa listed a few planets that he knew Frieza didn't know about.

"All right then,"Vegeta said,"Duzaan it is."

Nappa nodded in approval, then headed to his SpacePod and started it, lifting off right after Vegeta. Before setting the fatigue modes, he saw the incoming message screen start to beep. Ignoring it, and knowing it was Frieza or his men, he set the fatigue modes, and prepared for a long sleeping period.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC Lab

For hours she was typing, trying to find information on the orange glass ball, but she just couldn't find any. She was getting so desperate that she narrowed the search so much that she could tell she wouldn't find anything, and she completely stopped when it the search came to the perverse topic of 'alien sex-orange ball stimulation techniques for the human pervert.'

"Oh! Oh no-no-no-no. Get it off! Whew!"She hunched lower in her chair as her aqua eyes drooped in an unaccomplished gaze. She looked at the ball for a moment before sitting back up and grabbing it, then rolling it over in her hand and examining the glimmering glass surface. She halted the examination when she spotted the red star.

She gasped and looked forward into nothingness as the thick feeling of discovery and satisfaction filled her, making feel like she was floating. She closed her eyes slowly for a dramatic moment...before she heard her mother call after her in the intercom,

"Dinner's up here, sweetiecakes!Oh, and your newly clean underwear is up here for you to put away dear!"

Time halted. So did her glorious moment of triumph. Her smile fell to an angry frown as her cheeks were burning crimson.

"Everytime,"Bulma muttered through gritted teeth.

When she reached the large, yellow kitchen, her father was already seated and sipping his frequently used coffee and her mother had just placed a plate of pot roast and peas with mashed potatoes and gravy. Bulma's living nightmare, as a contrast to her chocolate bars and ice cream with sprinkles, brownie bits, and steaming fudge.

Then she sat reluctantly, hoping to Kami that her mother made an alternate dinner for her.

She didn't.

"Here you go dear, but I left out the peas since I know you just hate those. Did you want gravy on your potatoes dear? I didn't now but I just poured it on anyway!" Her mother added a giddy giggle to the dreadful sentence, making Bulma's urge to choke even more unbearable.

Bulma threw a glare at her naive mother and started in a grave tone,"Who the hell do you take me for, mother!? I do not have forty-five year old taste buds! The potatoes should be cooked into salty chips and there should be a pack of licorice and chocolate candies instead of this shit!"

"Bulma, please watch your language and lower your voice-"her father tried, but failed miserably.

"You shut up! Nobody asked you and this is between me and Mom,"Bulma snapped at her father then turned to her mother who was being quiet,"And YOU...should THINK a little before talking into the intercom with things like THAT to say!"

"But sweetheart, I was just telling you-"

"I WAS IN THE DAMN CENTRAL OFFICE WHERE EVERY FUCKING EMPLOYEE IS BECAUSE SOMEONE WON'T FIX MY COMPUTER IN MY PERSONAL, PRIVATE LAB IN WHICH I WOULDN'T HAVE CARED IF YOU EVEN SAID YOU FOUND HALF A BOTTLE OF BIRTH CONTROL PILLS!"

Bulma's face was just livid with anger as her nostrils were flaring and her mother looked slightly shocked, but not as shocked as her father, whose spoon-holding hand was frozen in the air, like everything else in the room.

It was silent for a moment before Bulma's mother added meekly,"Your roast is getting cold."

The livid anger that was implanted on her face a few seconds totally vanished as her mouth dropped open slightly. The expression that once held immense irritation was now inhabited by shock and wonder. The mouth curved a lttle, betraying its earlier outburst.

Then she laughed.

And she laughed, and she laughed...and she laughed some more all the way to her room.

She slammed it shut, causing the walls to shake, but the action didn't stop her maniacal laughing. She leaned on the door and slid down her mostly tidy beige carpet, still laughing.

"They are so crazy,"she said to herself in between laughs,"I'm surrounded by freaks."

Then the tears came and the laughs turned into sobs as she buried her head in her hands and cried, the memory of the events on that planet flooding back into her head in still flashes. Happy ones, sad ones, triumphant ones...and the scary ones.

To her, it seemed like a horror movie, a nightmare, and an illusion all rolled into one. She remembered every living detail of what happened and she just couldn't force out of her mind. She questioned herself as to why this was such a forsaken trauma, but then she reminded herself that she had never really been in danger like that until then. Until then, she had led such a sheltered life full of promises and treasures, blocking the filth and danger of the real world away from her welfare. It was quite a change for her to have such a feeling grab her that way.

Unfortunately for her, that wouldn't be the last she would feel fear.

* * *

Whew! Okay, I swear you guys better be freakin' thankful for this...J/K, it's just that I've spent quite a long time on this chapter and I guess the irritation is getting to me. But I do hope this makes up for my lack of frequent updates, real sorry about that.

Next chapter: Skip a year and put a determined Bulma with a naive Goku and a search of the remaining five Dragon balls and whaddya get? Well, you're going to have to actually get a hold of Dragonball volume 1 to find that out. But what happens AFTER that is the main plot for the next chappie which will be coming soon.

One More Thing: Before you even say it, I know that Bulma basically had to clean the garage and THEN she found it but I think my version fits a little better. (no offense Akira! )

Oh, and about the and Bulma scene-sorry I didn't giveya a tissue alert, but I won't be like that when the lemon baskets are in stock...hee hee hee

You know you're going to review this one, pal.

Jckash03


	7. Vegeta's Ordeal and Bulma's Encounter

Hello all readers of Darkness In Love With The Light, we will now proceed to fill your brain, as well as burn every brain cell in the capacity of your mind, with the crap that you are about to read, which is deviously disguised as a fan-made, unprofitable tale of entertainment value. Oh, and we come in peace.

DisClaimer:Explained in our plan to rule your planet.

One More Thing:If you skipped the first paragraph above, you better read it.

'-thinking (something that you readers will not have the freewill of doing when we're done with you.)

"-speaking (also something that you readers will not have the freewill of doing when we're done with you.)

* * *

Enter: Prince Vegeta/ Location: Planet Zelmarr

He was in deep thought as the time slipped by without his noticing, the orange shadow of the large flame infront of him danced on his stoic face. He could feel the temperature rise as night approached. Two footsteps reached his ears from behind him. His eyes bolted at the voice of the source.

"So, you thought we wouldn't find you? Well, my apologies dear Prince, but you were sorely mistaken. I don't ever recall bestowing upon you the privilege of taking off as you desire."

His expression turned immediately sour,"I don't ever recall Freiza bestowing upon _you_ the duty to inform _me_ of where I can go and when, _Dodoria_."

"Hmm, I guess you're right. But it's going to take alot to convince me not to inform Frieza of your whereabouts, _Saiyan_."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he threw a death glare at the Commander,"That's Prince of the Saiyans to you, weakling. You are at no level to address me by my species name. And I don't owe anyone anything. I also couldn't care less what you tell that asinine lizard. I fear him no more than I fear you."

Dodoria looked amused," Oh really? You wanna know what I think? I think you're just talk. You say that while deep inside your mind is contemplating the punishments that you'll recieve from him when he hears your new name for him. I'm sure he'll be pleased with that, won't he?"

The Prince scoffed through a smirk rather than an infuriated snarl,"You don't know me. Nor does anyone else. You couldn't even begin to comprehend what happens inside of me and my mind and I can't help but wonder why the hell you would want to in the first place, or anyone for that matter. As for the punishments you keep rambling on about, I doubt he could throw anything at me that I won't be prepared for. After all, I've grown used to the punishments that he gave me as a child, therefore I am numb to it all, which then it would have no effect on me and your 'control' on me is completely lost. You've also forgotten that I am alot more stronger than when I was younger. Anyway, as long as you stay out of my way, I'll stay out of yours."

The pink-skinned alien glared with defeat written in his eyes, wordlessly he turned his back on the smug Saiyan Prince and took off into the air. Vegeta turned his head up, watching his silhoulette vanish into the blue-green sky. He then walked over to the flame that was still sparking as alive as ever. His ebony eyes casted down to it, catching every movement of the only source of light around took a deep breath inward as he closed his eyes, playing the entire scene in his head over and over.

Should he leave again? Or since Dodoria was here, did Frieza accompany him? He wasn't sure, but he knew that first thing to do was to get to Nappa, then figure out what to do from here. Maybe Dodoria already got to him and gave him the message-wait...

...Where exactly did Dodoria go?

"Kami dammit,"The Prince cursed as he immediately set off in search of his comrade.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: West City Park

"So...do you like it so far?"

"Like what?"

"Living at our house."

"Sure, I mean, it's alot better than my last place."

"Why?"

"Um...well, at my place the thought alone of air conditioning didn't exist. Technology was pretty rare, besides the stuff that I got from travelers. And it was just me and Puar...nobody else..."

"...oh."

"Huh? What do you mean 'oh'?"

"Well, I thought you had like, a whole group of desert girls that you lived with and stuff."

"Um...no. You see, before I met you, I was literally afraid of girls...especially super pretty ones...," he looked at her particularly when he said this,"...And to actually _live_ with one...back then I would have melted through the floor."

"So, you're basically telling me that I'm the first girl you've ever interacted with in your _life_?" Bulma exclaimed, trying to hide the growing blush in her cheeks from his obvious flattery.

"Well, you remember when I was fighting Goku and the you woke up and looked at me? And then I totally lost it and ran for it? Well, there's an example, so...yeah, I guess you are the first girl I've talked to, much less lived with."

Her slim eyebrows shot up,"Really? Cool."

"Why is it cool?"

Her cheeks were a little pink," I dunno. It just is."

Yamcha looked out at nothingness, as Bulma was doing, as a smile crept up to his features.

Bulma turned back to him,"Are you happy?"

Yamcha seemed a little taken back,"Well, yeah. Of course I'm happy. Why wouldn't I be?"

She shrugged then looked down,"I dunno, it's good that you are but...I was just making sure. I mean, it seemed like a really big change for you, a-and I just was making sure, that's all."

He stopped in his tracks, then put his hands on her shoulders, bringing her to face him as he looked into her eyes sternly,"Bulma, I am happy. I'm more happier than I think I ever will be right, even though I know it's going to get better. I don't think that I would ever be so comfortable with life if I stayed in that hot desert. I mean it. I'm happy, with myself and...you."

Her expression instantly turned to solid shock as he stared into her cerulean eyes with such emotion, she thought he was about to burst out in laughter and tell her it was all a prank, but it didn't happen,"Are-are you s-serious, Yamcha?"

"More than I'll ever be," he whispered the husky voice that drove Bulma over the edge, then he suddenly got close as if to kiss her. She slowly closed her eyes, waiting. Yet once again, the warmth vanished.

She opened her eyes to see his back to her, his heavy breathing audible to her ears. Her expression turned confused as she stomped over to him and spun him around, his hand covering his eyes in obvious humiliation. She gently took it down away from his face, forcing him to peer into her eyes. The thing that got him by the heart though were the tears brimming in her now slightly red eyes, which only enhanced the intense aqua blue in them.

She looked up at him with hurt confusion, her hands still latched on his lower arms,"Why do you let go?"

His head lowered in embarrassment, then looked back at her, with a surprising hint of tears in his chocolate eyes,"I don't know, I...I guess there's still that fear in me, Bulma. And I don't know how to get rid of it."

Her slim eyebrows went a little up with concern as a tear escaped. She looked at him with the same helplessness as he had.

Then his expression softened as he said in soft voice,"Could you show me?"

She slowly moved towards, uncertainty flickering in her , finally they had moved forward enough where their lips finally met, both unsure of what they were doing but still went by instinct. Then she finally got the gist of it and pushed her lips a little harder this time. He returned it, earning a whimper of surprise from Bulma, who had to break it to retrieve air, but still kept herself pressed against him. Then they both laughed out, realizing what it must have looked like to onlookers. She then got down and looked at him, a beautiful smile growing. He returned, feeling as though he had accomplished everything in one moment.

Still smiling, they took each others' hand and gladly went home.

Enter: Prince Vegeta/ Location: Planet Vegeta

He had that feeling. That feeling that your enemy was about to hit the very weakness you had. The horrible feeling that your enemy was about to move in on something of yours. The feeling...that your enemy had won after all...

He growled sharply when felt the two kis clashing. He tried to speed up but he had already reached his limit. His mind was already contemplating what he would do to the hideous creature when he got to them. Dammit! I should have known sooner!

After a few more curses, he finally gained enough energy to speed more up.

He halted in his tracks suddenly.

There he was, just as Vegeta had predicted.

Nappa was already on the ground, already panting in his loss of energy.

Vegeta would have scoffed at his bodyguard's display of weakness, if he wasn't frozen as he witnessed his one fear unfold.

Nappa attempted to get up, but Dodoria's slap pushed back to on the ground. A ki started to flicker in Dodoria's palm, the next second it was pushing through Nappa's chest as he was being dragged backward in the ground. He collided with a cliff not soon after.

Vegeta's heart stopped.

Was he dead?

Why was it taking so long for him to stand up?

He heard Dodoria's snicker from below. Vegeta seethed in anger. His eyes narrowed and his eyebrows knitted together in hatred.

Suddenly, a gigantic ki blast erupted from the pile of rocks, landing through Dodoria's stomach. His eyes widened in surprised smirked, wondering how he had been so stupid as to not think that his bodyguard wouldn't throw a last resort.

"Hmm, hm, hm,"Nappa said, almost inaudibly, due to his heavy breathing. He was clutching his chest, covering the hole the blast made.

Dodoria was up in a few minutes. He gave smirk at Nappa,"Did you really think that got me?"

"No," Nappa replied, still breathing heavily,"but it's gonna last. Vegeta won't let you live any longer, and that injury will be at his advantage."

He frowned,"Well, in that case, I guess I'll just have to wrap this up so I can give a little surprise attack for his birthday then."

"Tsk. You'll never learn. He's probably caught on by now, he's no fool, Dodoria."

"We'll see about that then, shall we?"

Nappa, still kneeling and clutching his chest, narrowed his eyes,"It is my _sworn duty_ to keep him alive. And that...is exactly what I'll do."

Suddenly, Nappa sprang off his feet and bolted right into Dodoria, pushing him onto the ground with Nappa on top. Nappa looked at him and said his last words,"Have fun in HELL, my friend. And if I don't get ya, he will."

Suddenly a large ki grew from Nappa's palm, Dodoria screaming and protesting all the way.

Vegeta shielded his eyes when it exploded, all the rock and debris hitting against the arms that he kept in front of him. When everything died down, he put his arms down. Trying to see through all the dust and fog.

He tried to detect ki but there was none.

Nothing.

His heart's pace quickened. So did his breath.

Was it really over?

Was he really gone?

Vegeta looked to the sky, as if searching for Nappa's soul. He knew he wouldn't see, but maybe...

Maybe...he would send some sort of sign...

"Oh, are you gonna cry now, little Prince?"

Vegeta spun around, apparently startled. Shock filled his entire expression as he stared at Dodoria. Suddenly, he looked enraged when he realized...

His body guard's death...was a complete waste.

Dodoria's smirk grew as he watched the Prince grow angrier and angrier. Suddenly, Vegeta started to power up as a confident look overcame the angry one.

"Heh heh heh. You haven't realized it yet, have you? Those injuries he gave you were _quite costly_ on your part...and I think you know it."

Dodoria's smirk faded and grew into a frown, causing Vegeta to realize that he was on the upper hand of this battle.

And it was his bodyguard's doing.

Dodria went into a fighting pose, still wearing a slight frown," Oh well. It really doesn't matter. It won't take too much energy to pummel you anyway."

Vegeta's smirk expanded, sending chills down Dodoria's spine,"Really? Well, I suppose we'll see about that."

That was when Dodoria sprang off at him. But Vegeta didn't even flinch or move, he simply brought up a hand and whipped out a medium-sized ki blast at his offender, sending Dodoria back to the ground. Vegeta walked toward him, chest high.

"Dodoria," he started, without the smirk," It's going to take more than a few punches to bring _me_ down."

Suddenly, Vegeta grabbed Dodoria armor at the neck and spat,"But I _know _that it won't take more than a few ki attacks to blast _you_ into the next dimension."

Vegeta let go of him and retreated back to his previous spot on the field,"Are you finally ready to skip the warm-up, Dodoria? Or do we have to play these childish games some more?"

Dodoria staggered to his feet, breathing heavily,"Yes, I-I will defeat you, you horrendous monkey!"

"Oh, let's not fight about looks now, I'm afraid I might win that as well."

Dodoria seethed, "Then let's do it!"

Vegeta smirk returned as he got into fighting pose.

He already knew who the winner of this battle would be.

But he couldn't tell if what he had lost was at all worth it.

Enter:Bulma Briefs/ Location:CC

"Are you serious?!" Bulma asked in a high-pitched voice as she popped chocolates in her mouth.

"Yeah! I swear I had never seen anything like it! Then they caught me watching and tied me up too."

She gasped,"What did they do?"

"Aw, nothing much. They just did some weird chants and they gave me a burn mark right here," he said as he pulled up his sleeve to reveal a dark burn in the shape of a ø. Bulma's eyebrow hiked up.

"Wow. Do you know what it means?"

He shook his head, still looking down at it,"No, but one guy who used to be one of them said it was a Virgin Mark."

"A Virgin Mark? What the hell?"

"Yeah, I know, that's what I thought. Until he told me."

Bulma looked up him in silence.

"He said I would have fear of females...and probably sex too."

Her eyes widened as her jaw dropped. She looked back at the Mark, then to him," Are you sure?"

He nodded grimly.

"But...but we broke it, remember? Today at the park-"

"But that wasn't sex."

"So? We still did the next best thing, and-and you're not afraid of me anymore right?"

Yamcha pondered what she was saying, then finally nodded,"Yeah, I guess you are right, but..."

"But what?"

"But why is it still there?"

"Oh, just because it's there doesn't means it hasn't been broken. That's the physical evidence, and the physical evidence is seperate from the mental evidence, which isn't there now."

"What's not there?"

"The mental evidence, we broke it."

He looked a little uncertain,"Are you sure?"

She smiled brightly at him,"Of course."

"Okay."

She sighed,"How easily you forget I'm a genius at this."

"Of course you are."

"That's right."

"I'm starving, when's dinner?"

"Soon."

He nodded, looking to the floor. Then he got to his feet and headed towards his room.

"But don't you want to hear _my_ story?"

* * *

Okaayyy! Oh, um sorry about the evil alien invaders up there, they were just made off the negative anger I was feeling about CERTAIN REVIEWERS WHO DIDN'T RETURN, but that's okay. At least you guys came back. AND gave me two extra reviews. Now that, that is really cool. However, should I get less than...hm, at least 8 more reviews, than don't expect much effort and cooperation with me. Anyway, I feel better now and the alien invaders have been captured thanks to ME. Now where are my reviews?

Jckash03


	8. To take down Frieza or go on a date

Greetings to you, dear reader, and my utmost appreciation and gratitude for you choosing to read one of my most successful works of art of all time, due to your efforts of course, dear reader. Now, please, won't you enjoy this installment of Darkness in Love with the Light, and meanwhile perceive it as a dedication and part of my demonstration of my devotion to you, dear reader.

Anyways, go read...and review.

And I...shall commit my services to you.

(that rhymed!)

Okay, leaving. Now.

'-thinking(I do too less of that)

"-speaking(I do too much of that)

* * *

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

She sighed, entering the bathroom seeking complete relaxation in the bathtub. She turned the faucet on a very warm temperature, then started to hum aloud, her voice echoing off the pearl-colored walls. She got into the cabinet and grabbed various sorts of shampoos and conditioners and soaps, then cluttered all of them on the edges of the sparklingly clean tub.

She added some bubble bath to her bath, still humming as the ivory bubbles started to flow into the deliciously baby blue water of cleanliness. A grin grew on her features as she watched in longing at the growing mass of water. Then she took off all of her clothes, but that was when she had forgotten her CD Player. She rolled her eyes and huffed, but at least she remembered before she got in the tub.

So she just wrapped her towel around herself and tiptoed down the hall, praying to Kami that no one was around to see her. And the bad thing about was that the towel didn't exactly cover _everything_. She quickly grabbed it, and then whipped down the hall, thinking she would actually make it.

Too bad she didn't see the piece of her towel stuck in her now closed door.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

She looked up to see Yamcha giving her a weird look. 'It must be the towel,'she thought.

Then she proceeded to walk to him.

Then it got ugly.

For her, at least.

His eyes were bigger then saucers as they flickered up and down her body. Her face was redder tham a tomato, her eyes almost bigger then his. She dropped the CD Player and covered her areas and then ran so quick to the bathroom that she nearly tripped into the door.

After escaping the humiliating wrath of Yamcha's hazel eyes, she leaned back into the door, breathing heavily. She opened her eyes when she calmed down and then slowly walked to the bath and laid into it slowly, blowing out all the breath in her lungs as she did so. The immense warmth of the bathwater caused gooseflesh to sweep over her skin. Her eyes were closed as heat surrounded her, the bubbles gently tickling her arms as she ran them across the top of the bubble-infested bath.

That's when a soft tap on the door, which was menacingly unlocked, and Yamcha's soft and slightly sympathetic voice came through it" Hey, um. You forgot your...towel."

She cursed under her breath, trying hard to find something to say"O-okay. Uh, just place it on...the toilet. I'll-I'll shut the drapes."

"Um, okay."

She swiftly shut the drapes, and waited for a second. She really wished this wasn't as awkward as it was.

"...Are...are they closed?"

"Oh. Yeah."

"Okay, here I come."

"Okay."

She heard the door squeak open and saw the towel being placed on the toilet through the space between the partially closed drapes. Yet after she heard it being placed on the toilet, she didn't hear him make anymore moves,which made her twice as nervous as she already was.

"Um, Bulma. I...uh, just wanted you to know that...that what just happened, um. I just want to say that I know you're really humiliated by it, and that I think no less of you than I did before it. Um, actually, I think...I think it was kinda nice. So, uh, I'll just leave now."

Her heart was pounding before the door closed and she thought she had died and gone to heaven.

As she fell into a dreamlike state in her boiling tub, she remembered how lonely and depressed she was, how much hope she had put into that journey for the most perfect boyfriend. Well, she got it.

And she wouldn't trade him for the world.

Enter:Prince Vegeta /Location: Planet Zelmarr

"Heh heh heh. You actually believe that you will defeat ME, Frieza's right-hand man"

Vegeta scoffed, "That isn't exactly a flattering position if you ask me. However...seeing how ridiculously obsessive you are with strength and power, I don't see it far from typical."

"Oh! OH! YOU are labeling ME OBSESSIVE WITH STRENGTH AND POWER?! Oh, oh Kami I must be dreaming. Dear Kami, if _you _think that of me, I can't wait to hear what _you_ think of Lord Frieza! Hm, let's see, I guess Frieza is just a little bit EGOTISTICAL?! Or MAYBE, he's the legendary Super Saiyan?! Huh? Whaddya think, PRINCE? Do you think I'm right about it?"

Vegeta growled"You imbecile. How dare you defile the name of the Prince of all Saiyans. I will just have to put you in your place once more, won't I Dodoria?"

"First off, I ain't no Saiyan, so that just rules out your power on me. Second, the last time you fought me there was a disadvantage, so it wasn't a fair victory. So I guess you could say that no one claimed anything on that one. But you know what?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"This is just like LAST TIME! BWA HA HA HA! You still can't claim victory now, because I'm not at fullest power!"

Vegeta's narrowed turned in to wide, surprised ones, but he knew that Dodoria was right. If Vegeta couldn't fight him at his fullest power, then he would win at an unfair advantage. His Saiyan pride couldn't take that.

"Fine! FINE! You fucking weakling, I don't care! But mark my words, Dodoria, this is the final, fucking setback! The next time I have to deal with you, it's done! You will be dead, and I will reign the universe with NO ONE in my way at last! Ha ha ha! I'll show you a fucking disadvantage, Dodoria! Just you wait" Vegeta roared over the heavy winds, then set off to his ship with a victorious look on his face, despite what had happened. He knew Dodoria would be dead anyway, no matter what time or place the wretched battle took. Vegeta would surely win.

When he finally got into his SpacePod, he made sure no one was watching, and then prepared for takeoff, but was interrupted in the process when a coarse voice seeped through the intercom.

"Frieza Planet 34, calling to Prince's Spacepod, over."

'Ugh... I know exactly who that is,' Vegeta thought with spite, he turned the intercom and responded anyway though.

"Prince Vegeta responding, over" he said in his monotone voice that had yet to deepen into its velvet growl.

Radditz's rough voice came through neatly this time, without the crackling static, "Oh, greetings Prince. We have a slight problem over here, over."

"Oh really ?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Well that's just grand for you, now quit wasting my time you preposterous bastard."

"NO! You have to help us-"

"Or what?!"

"Or we reveal your location to Frieza."

That silenced him. He growled and cursed under his breath but didn't care to respond to Radditz.

"We have you right here on our radar, Vegeta" he said in a much more confident tone.

"All right, all right FINE! But I swear it, if I my valuable time is wasted with this..."

"It isn't. We've found a way to bring down Frieza."

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

"Dear KAMI! You ate my cheesecake AGAIN" Bulma screeched, causing Yamcha to wince a little at the volume, but nonetheless gave her a wounded puppy look, which of course melted her insides.

"Okay, okay fine. I guess I'll just have some eggrolls", She with a sigh as she popped some in the microwave.

"Oo, chicken or vegetable?" Yamcha asked with hungry enthusiasm as he leaped to Bulma's side by the microwave.

Bulma smacked her lips and gave him a dirty look, "You have GOT to be kidding. You ate all SIX PIECES of my cheesecake and now you want my EGGROLLS! Absolutely not you pig, grab some money and go somewhere."

He shrugged lightly,"Okay."

When Bulma finally registered in her mind what she had just told him, she galloped to her room, only to run into Yamcha in the front of the hall.

"Hey! Watch it you jerk!" She screamed at him.

"You're the one not watching BULMA"

"Whatever. And that DID NOT come from my wallet, right"

"Uh, no. Actually, it came from your Mom. She just had a wad in her pocket and she gave it me when I asked. Then she told me I had a juicy-"

Bulma sweatdropped as she rolled her eyes"Don't...pay attention her, she's just something else sometimes. Anyway, where are you going?"

He shrugged. "Not sure. You wanna come with?"

A small smile replaced her sarcastic scowl as her aqua blue eyes began to sparkle and shimmer with complete joy,"Really?"

"Uhhh, yeah!"

"OH WOW, Yamcha! You're so awesome! I love you so much..." She shouted as she hugged him in a deathgrip, but then froze when the last thing she had said was finally played back in her mind. She got down as they both looked away in the awkward moment. She spoke when she had finally conjured up something to say.

"Um, as a friend, of course."

"Yeah."

'But wait? Didn't I kiss him? Didn't we hold hands on our walk home from the park? Didn't he just ask me out ON A DATE! Ugh, I'm so confused!'

"Um" Yamcha started, gesturing to the door "Do you...wanna go now?"

"Oh. Sure."

With that, they walked out, and into a most confusing situation that would leave them both with questions for themselves.

* * *

Here's my footnote:

Ha ha ha. Aren't I evil? This is perhaps the shortest chapter that I've ever allowed myself to write. I hope you guys aren't mad, BUT...I personally think it was a good place to leave off, huh? Anyways, I also hope that I get a sufficient number of reviews this time, not that I haven't before- I'm freakin' thankful for what I have-but can I just get...um, 5 at least? That's not too much, trust me. Some people ask for 200 by this month or blah blah blah. Anyways, bye!

Jckash03


	9. Vegeta's Refusal

Hi there. And thank you for choosing to read this. And yes, I'm normal as I write this. Anyway, thank you for the reviews. I always enjoy reading them, especially from you guys that write back for the third or fourth time, that is COOL. Um, sorry, anyway, this chappie is exciting. We've got Radditz and friends finding a way to kill Frieza for good, and we've got Bulma and Yamcha on thier first date! Well, I don't think Yamcha has any idea, but Bulma'll make sure he does. Well anywoo, please enjoy and review. I mean it!

'-thinking(you ppl should do more of that-no i'm kidding! ;P)

"-speaking(you guys should DEFINITELY do more of that. Not that I'm not thankful...)

* * *

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: Somewhere w/ Yamcha

"So, um, what do you want?"

"Oh, um, I guess...whatever you're having, I guess," Bulma answered awkwardly, not knowing of how she was supposed to act.

"Ok, well...ooh, let's go here," he said, apparently hungry. Bulma agreed thankfully.

The place was mostly fast food chinese, only with a few American foods. Although she couldn't stand sushi, which was their biggest feature, this was her most favorite place in West City. Plus, that made it even better since this would be Yamcha's first visit to a restaurant, at least she thought so. She'd better check.

"Hey, Yamcha."

"Yeah."

"Have you ever been to one of these before?"

"Yeah! Are you kidding me!"

"Well, I just thought-"

"I'm not a fucking caveman, Bulma! I've been to one of these a...a few times," He said with self-defense in his voice but he was slowly losing certainty.

"Oh really?" Bulma said, a menacing glint in her cerluean eyes.

"Yes...,"Yamcha answered slowly with suspicion.

"Well," She started with bold confidance," then what are they called if you've been here so many times?"

The look on his face was priceless, causing a devious smirk of victory to grace her features. He knew she had won, and this was their first argument, to add insult to injury.

"Uh-uhm, well, it's a...a rest...a rest...a restroom?" Yamcha asked finally with some hope, which faded after seeing Bulma's eyebrow hike up.

Her smirk didn't fade, making Yamcha feel even more hopeless,"Nope. Close, but NO cigar!"

Then he playfully pushed her, and she playfully pushed him, until they got to the register, where Bulma immediately regained her composure and cleared her throat while others gaped at her royalty. Yamcha turned confused.

"Ummm, you know what you want, Yamcha? Ok, well, I'll have the Teriyaki Chicken Platter with...steamed rice please, and Yamcha wants...ok, and an Orange Chicken Dish...also with steamed rice. Yeah, that'd be all, thank you," She gave him a hearty smile before turning and posing perfectly for a camera, then gave them an autograph afterwards before she and Yamcha finally got to a table.

"So," She started in an obvious good mood,"You don't know what a _restaurant_ is, hm?"

His expression, however, darkened as he answered in a pout," Shut up, I can't help that they've never built any in the middle of a kami-damn desert."

Bulma was taken back,"Hey, I was only teasing, don't take everything so seriously."

"Why did those people stare at you and take pictures of you? Are you famous or something?" He asked, apparently ignoring her last comment. She tried hard to suppress from bursting out in laughter.

"Um...you don't know who I am?" She looked bewildered.

"Uhhh, no. What are you, some secret princess or something?"

She laughed slightly, not wanting to hurt his feelings,"Well, pretty close. I'm the heir to the Capsule Corporation empire."

Yamcha's eyes were bigger than saucers and for a second he thought he had died and gone to heaven. He couldn't speak, he could barely _breathe!_ The princess of Capsule Corp., was living in the same house as _him_?

"Uh...I-I can't believe it. But then again, I thought you looked familiar," He finally got out. Then her face was contorted with confusion.

"I do? How? Where else have you seen me?"

"Oh, all the travelers had those publicity magazines and you were all over them! But you hair was different in those so when I met you, you looked a lot different," he said matter-of-factly. She calculated all of this in her mind and came up with a very important question,

"What exactly did they say about me?"

"Oh, a whole bunch of stuff like...boys you were with, and things you bought and places you were, oh kami, and the things you did," Yamcha whistled,"All kinds of stuff like...you getting drunk and flashing people-"

"But I'm _thirteen!" _She shrieked, oblivious to the attention she was getting by the other people in the restaurant.

"-and then making out with everyone and dancing on bar tables, to them you were just _wild_!"

Her jaw dropped, she never went to the store with her mother, so she had no clue what they were saying about her. And Yamcha said ALL the travelers read about it! She didn't even do half those things, well maybe the getting drunk part...AND the dancing part, but she would NEVER just haul off and kiss a guy without even knowing him or having it be magical! And the flashing, PLEASE. She didn't have half the self-disrespect that it takes to get away with that. Kami, who the hell did they think-

"Hello?" Yamcha waved in her face, breaking through her thoughts,"Are you alive?"

"Oh, yeah. It's just that...I'm not even that much of a celebrity to be getting all this attention. But, whatever. If it's attention they want to give me, then it's attention I'll take. Hey, do you wanna go? You're already done," She asked, her plate clean as well. She took the trash and threw it away and then followed Yamcha back to her aircar.

Once there she asked,"Well? Did you have fun?"

"Yep. Not so starving anymore."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Chinese always fills me up."

And with that, a silence filled the air, but it wasn't an awkward one, Bulma knew. The crisp, cool breeze of night gently blew into them, their hair wisping around in all sorts of places as diamond streetlights enhanced both of their faces, and both noticed.

"Bulma," Yamcha beckoned in a soft voice finally.

"Yes?"

"...I had fun."

She looked at him, searching for sarcasm or ridicule, but glady failed. A very soft smile appeared on her lips as she looked back onto the road.

"I had fun, too."

This time he stared at her, yet she kept her gaze on the road. He found himself memorizing the silver-blue outline the streetlights made on her seemingly perfect face, then he broke it when she caught him.

At that moment they finally got there and parked. When they got in the house the lights were dim, and the house apparently unoccupied.

"Hm, that's strange. It's only...9 o' clock. What could they be doing?" Bulma asked to particularily no one as she put her coat in the rack.

"Hey, check this out,"Yamcha handed her a piece of paper with scribble on it. It appeared to be a note from her parents:

Dear Bulma,

Had to run to Osaka for a while.

We'll be back in approx. two months.

Please be safe.

With Love,

Daddy.

Bulma's heart was racing as her eyes flickered aimlessly, then to Yamcha, worry and shock flooding her eyes.

She knew...that being in the same house alone with Yamcha for two months, would put her in a position for the worst.

Enter: Radditz /Location: Planet Frieza .39

"So? Whaddee say?"

He flashed a malicious smirk, "He's coming. It definitely caught his attention."

"Oh, goody. So...now what?"

"Well, what do you think, idiot? We wait."

"Oh."

Radittz went over to a control panel, the panel making all sorts of beeps and noises as he pressed them.

"Hey Radditz?"

"What is it now?"

"Uh, what exactly did you tell the Prince?"

"Oh, that we found a way to bring down Frieza."

"WHAT?"

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"B-But you don't! He'll blast you when he finds out!"

"When he finds out what?"

"That you don't have a plan!"

"Look, I do alright. Just because I don't let you in on it doesn't mean that I'm lying, you numbskull," He turned back to the panel,"Sheesh."

"But..."

"But WHAT?!"

"But do you really have a plan? And why can't I know?"

"Yes! It involves me, Vegeta, Nappa, and my little brother. And children mustn't know of these kind of things because they feel the need to tell people that shouldn't know."

"Hey! I won't tell anyone, and you don't even have a little brother!"

"Yes I do. He was shipped off to Earth hours before Vegeta-sei was destroyed. Don't tell me what I have and don't have, moron."

The short soldier growled,"Must you call me an insult after every damn sentence Radditz!"

He scoffed,"If the boot fits."

"Hmph."

Suddenly, the air around them began to shuffle as the temperature went up, the wind propelled from the Pod gushing their hair around. Radditz victoriously smirked,"He's here."

After landing a few yards from the base, Vegeta exited the SpacePod, which was immensely worn out, in all his glory and majesty. He squinted his eyes to catch a glimpse of Radditz's large mane and a small, furry creature in Saiyan armor. He then flew off towards the base, burning curiousity inside of him. What Radditz had told him would most likely change his life.

Radditz nodded his head in acknowledgement, but the creature however, gazed at him in fright but praise. Mostly what he had expected. Vegeta looked back to Radditz.

"Who's he?"

"That would be Solem. He's aiding us on this trip."

Vegeta's face contorted in rage,"What! Why must we require inferior galactic beings such as he to defeat our worst enemy? We are Saiyans for Kami's sake! This is absolutely preposterous!"

"Prince Vegeta! Maintain yourself! When we need medical attention or our mechanical devices need repairing, then he'll do it! What we will be doing will not leave us time to do so ourselves."

The Prince folded his arms and said simply,"He'll be killed."

"Not if we keep Frieza's attention on us. Now where is Nappa? He should be here."

Vegeta's look turned cold and stern, "He will not come. He is dead."

Radditz turned suddenly very serious, his expression almost sympathetic,"Well, then I guess it's just you, me, and my brother."

Vegeta's look shot to Radditz in surprise,"What did you say?"

"My brother, he's on Planet Earth at the moment."

Vegeta looked down for a second, his eyebrows knitted in concentration,' Wasn't that girl from Planet Earth? Hm, maybe this would be a sufficient plan...'

"Radditz, would you like to explain to me how the hell your brother would be needed in this plan?"

"Because he's the only one left besides us."

Vegeta's eyes widened as Radditz walked over to the panel again. Everyone knew that Radditz had many brothers, since both his parents would get stupidly involved with other specimens, reproducing half-Saiyan hybrids almost everywhere they went. But he never knew that Radditz would have a full Saiyan brother. Especially one that survived. Vegeta scoffed as he pondered the possibility of this fool being the legendary Super Saiyan.

"Radditz, there are no other inhabitants on this planet besides us, correct?"

"Hm, I'm not sure. When I arrived I didn't sense any ki around here. But don't fret, Prince, your presence won't be detected here. This one's one of the abandoned ones."

Vegeta's eyes bugged as anger took over him,"WHAT! Then they'll be lured over here first, because they'll think that I suspect that they won't come over here because of its little importance to them! Arggh! You fools!"

Radditz kept calm,"Listen, no one will come over here. I specifically told Frieza that I was guarding over the lands for you, and then I contacted him to report you not here. Hmpf, would you listen for once without blowing a fuse?"

The Prince narrowed his eyes, "Don't you defy me, you third class fool. My reaction was only that of wisdom, without me of knowledge that you had already reported me missing. You have no idea what I could make you into, Radditz, and you don't want to find out."

Radditz scoffed, "Fine, whatever. Just remember that we're sending for Earth next moon. Be prepared. Meanwhile, Solem will show you to the dining hall, if you even want to call it that of course. Solem, when you're finished with that task you can come out here and fix up Vegeta's Space Pod. Got it?"

"Yes sir," Solem said shakily as he looked up at the proud Prince, who looked less than entertained at the moment. Radditz smirked at the frail soldier's reaction to the Prince's presence, wondering how the Prince was perceived as fearful. He would certainly never allow the Prince to cause fear in him, ever.

Little did he know, that the one he called brother, would do that himself.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC bathroom

"Ahhh," Bulma sighed as she exited the fuming showers, "Oh no, not another pimple!"

She growled, causing Yamcha to poke his head in with a curious concern,"Everything okay in there?"

She scoffed,"Super...HEY! You moron, I'm in a freakin' towel! Arggh!"

Even after the door slammed in his face he was smirking to himself; she was starting to get used to it. He walked down the portrait-covered walls and into the shiny, clean kitchen, hoping it would stay shiny and clean over the time that Dr. Briefs and his wife were on vacation. He doubted it though, due to the fact that he knew that he would be occupied in that area for most of the time; but he wasn't Goku.

He heard a deep breath being taken from behind him, causing him, by instinct, to turn around to face his moody housemate. Whistling.

"Hey, what's up with you today?"

She looked at him, her face contorted in stunned innocence,"What did I do?"

His eyebrows shot up, "What did you do? You nag at me all day about eating your food, then you yell your heart out at me, then you slam the door in my face, and you want to know what you did? Are you insane?"

Her face kept its blankness,"Uhhh...sorry?"

His face faulted as eyes shot upward to the ceiling for mercy,"Just...forget it."

Confusion ran through her as she watched him stalk out of the bright kitchen and heard the door click shut. She slammed the counter door closed after putting her selected meal away; she wasn't very hungry anymore.

Although it was painted as a dream, it was quickly evolving into a nightmare.

Enter: Prince Vegeta /Location: Planet Frieza .39

"Keph, you actually associate that blasted toxicity with the word _food_? What, you have lost all of your senses? Kami, my taste buds are traumatized for life," Vegeta spat, Solem following behind him, looking more fearful than ever. Radditz only found Vegeta's attitude typical.

"Well I can't help it that the food in there's been kept uneaten for a few decades," Radditz said, trying to keep a straight face, especially when Vegeta's eyes bugged bigger than saucers,"Kami, are you really that gullible?"

The Prince's expression turned to anger,"Oh I'll show you something funny. How about your intestines halfway down your throat?"

Radditz scoffed,"Oh please. I've heard that one more than enough times."

"Whatever. Just know that you will not mess with me, or I'll have to show you why every inferior planet in the galaxy fears the mere mention of my name."

"Fine. Solem, what are you doing?! Get over here! Okay, you repair Vegeta's Spacepod while we have a little chat. Got it? Good."

Vegeta followed as they headed back down into the ruins. Radditz then stopped and looked around for any intruders; there was no ki around the area.

"Well? Are you finally going to explain to me what the hell this asinine plan of yours is?" Vegeta growled impatiently, curiosity burning inside of him.

"Yes! Cool it, now then. We are going to defeat Frieza quick and easy. All we need is you, me, and my brother. We will send for Earth right after your SpacePod is finished, which it almost is. We'll only need until the next moon, then we'll be ready. Now here's the catch..."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed.

"We are going to get my brother, have him give all his power to us, and since he's in the search for you, then we'll lure him to another abandoned planet after I report your presence. Then we pretend we're in the middle of a fight when he arrives. But before that, my brother is going to lend us his energy so then we won't have to do it infront of Frieza. And then he can't interfere. Then both of us pair up against him, one distracting him, so the other can get a good shot. Do you see now?"

A small smirk appeared on the Prince's face,"I understand that you are against him as well as I," He got closer and whispered, "But he is. Mine."

Radditz immediately became outraged,"What! Y-You mean you are backing out?"

"Precisely. I cannot depend on others to attain revenge. It would be a conspiracy, not to mention a complete act of weakness on my part. I cannot afford such a humiliating position, especially in regards to my title."

"What TITLE? If you think for a second that being a Prince to a destroyed planet makes you any higher than us or the remaining Saiyans, if you really think it _matters_ anymore, then you're more of a weak-minded, arrogant fool than I-"

Radditz suddenly felt himself being pushed up off of the ground and into a nearby rock. When he finally regained composure he sneered at the enraged Prince,"Did I hit the nail on the head, Vegeta? Did I finally strike a nerve that no one else has even approached? Good. Teach you something for once you ignorant piece of dirt."

"Now keep talking Radditz, let that foolish mouth of your keep running. Faster and faster. Come on third-class, give me a piece of your high intellect," Vegeta said with false modesty, then scoffed when Radditz didn't reply,"You're the ignorant fool here. If you were a true saiyan you wouldn't require your infant brother's strength. Weak coward. How dare you confront me about my title and what matters! You couldn't defeat Dodoria if you tried, much less Frieza himself."

"Oh, quit lying to yourself. Belittling me won't do it Vegeta. Nothing you say or do to anyone won't make it go away. Not your title, not your theories, not anything of yours is going to do it for you. And I think you know it. Becoming Super Saiyan is your number one goal, right? Well, what are you gonna do when we're all dead? When Frieza's gone, when my brother's gone, when I'm gone? What? What are you going to do then? Becoming Super Saiyan won't erase everything that matters to you, nor will it erase what kills you inside. You'll still have emotions, that will never change-"

A giant ki ball went Radditz's way as he heard the Prince roar over it,"SHUT UP! Just SHUT UP! You know NOTHING of what is inside of me, and YOU NEVER WILL! Just keep yourself inside your own puny little world, where you're surrounded by the illusion that you have what it takes to defeat that stupid bitch of a fighter! Just leave me BE!"

It took a while for all the dust to die down, and when it did, Radditz stood, his right arm bleeding heavily,"Right. Keep telling yourself ALL the kami-damn lies, and all the stories to keep yourself going. If that what it takes for you to do it, then knock yourself out. But being something and acting like something, and convincing yourself you are something, they are all different. You choose what you are doing.

"Yes, you are the Prince of the Saiyans, yes you will defeat Frieza all by yourself, and yes you are completely emotionless, and finally, you are the legendary Super Saiyan. Are you happy now, Vegeta? Did you believe one word of what I just said? Did you feel inside of you that you believed everything that I listed? If not, then I suggest... you find a new hobby."

And with that...Vegeta never saw Radditz again.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

Her thunderous sneeze echoed in the spacious house for what seemed like the hundredth time. She rolled her burning, watery eyes when she realized that this may not have not been the best time for her mother to be gone. She reached for a tissue, but then found out that she was down to zero when she had to lower her hand down all the way to the bottom of the carton.

She was about to groan when another imposing sneeze claimed her nostrils. She then knew she had no choice; she had to acquire Yamcha's assistance.

'No! I am an independant...female, and therefore I do not need some jerk's help just because I caught a measely cold. But...it does hurt like a bitch, and I can't go out like this. Ugh, I hate it when life just proves to be a conspiracy in EVERY FUCKING SITUATION!'

She took a strained but deep breath before knocking every so softly on his ajar door. Instead of waiting for him to invite her, she slowly pushed open, deciding that it was urgent.

"Um, Yamcha? Uhhh...I was wondering if..you could do something for me?" She asked meekly, taking the innocent, helpless girl approach.

His expression remained blank,"What?"

"Uh, well, you see...We kinda ran out of tissues, so..."

His eyebrows hiked more up as he slowly nodded his head, apparently waiting for her to continue.

"Do you think you could get some for me?"

He turned confused,"Uh, well. Why can't you do it?"

She narrowed her eyes,"Why can't you?"

"Because you look fully capable of getting it yourself," He said very slowly, as if she were deaf.

"Oh my kami! Are you that lazy that you can't do just ONE thing for me? Just ONE?"

"But...I don't get it. Why can't you-"

"Because I'm SICK, you selfish jerk! Can't you tell-I mean, I've only been sneezing and coughing ALL DAMN DAY!"

"Oh, well gosh, why didn't you say that?"

"Because, I thought that maybe you could be a little sincere to just get something for me, and do me a fucking favor, whether I'm able to or not...But I guess you can't-...I mean, You won't believe how much this _hurts,_" Tears came quickly as she covered her face to hide them. She heard him jump up automatically. Then she felt his arms around her, it was too good to be true.

"Oh, jeez, Bulma. I'm...I'm really sorry. I-I didn't mean to hurt you or anything. You know...you're right. I'll go get it. Don't worry. You gonna be alright alone?" He gently pulled her hands form her face and gave her the most sincere look of compassion she was convinced that she would ever see.

"Y-Yeah," She stammered, her voice hoarse and dry,"Sure."

He gave her a small smile before grabbing his coat(it was still winter-Feb.), and heading out the door, but not before going to her and giving her a small peck first. She mouthed 'Bye' before he walked out. Then the most beautiful smile came over her.

"Now THAT...was what I'm talkin' about," She commented slyly to thin air. Then she walked over to the couch to relax awhile.

But soon jumped up when she heard that ever familiar growl in the kitchen.

* * *

Yeah, finally. The 10th chapter anniversary! Unfortunately, I'm not the happiest bunny of the bunch because, well, I have a fuckin' cold on top of all this mess AND the Iowa tests RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS GOD DAMNED FLU!

...Okay. I'll cut you some slack, IF you cut me some slack. Please? I'm begging you. PLEASE Review this one. I'll do anything.

P.S.: I don't know if any of you caught on to this, but when Yamcha was talking about what the magazine said, I hope you heard somethings a little familiar: It's referring to a certain hotel heiress, BLONDE hotel heiress. I dunno, just a time for a little comparison between her and Bulma, both are heiresses you know.

Jckash03


	10. Promises Plenty

Why hello pplz. Here's yet another chapter to give you guys- but first, I want to show you some of my ideas for a future story, here are just a few small summaries:

Anyway, here's more chappie for ya. And PLEASE review. My God, and yes, it's the end of the horrible review limits, OKAY! I'm done, yes, no more I want this many...because it NEVER WORKS. sigh I'm done..I-I'm just done...

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italics represent a flashback or vocal emphasis, beeyotch...jk.;P_

* * *

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

Then she heard that ever familiar growl, the one that still haunted her dreams.

An almost painfully deep fear engulfed her chest, causing her breathing to thicken rapidly. She thought she saw its shadow in the hall for a second. She was thankfully wrong. At least for a while.

The scratching, oh kami, the hollow, loud _scratching._ It was horrendous, that sound. She had grown to hate it as they continued to occupy her nightmares. However, this was not a nightmare; this was certainly real.

Next, there came the heart-stopping clanks that the creature's claws made on the wooden floor. A deep breath caught in her throat, she couldn't help it. She had to cough...

It froze. Everything seemed to freeze. She could barely hear its small ears twitching, searching for audible sounds that would indicate its surroundings and if they were harmful. 'No, no, the only thing that's harmful, is that. My kami, I just HAD to get Yamcha out of here at THIS time-...wait. I bet it knew. I bet the little fucker KNEW that Yamcha was going to be gone. And it chose me for a perfect dinner...'

'Fine! If he wants to play rough, I'll play rough!' She thought as she reached high to get hold of the antique spear above the fireplace. She felt a strong wave of guilt overcome her; she knew that her father saw this as his most prized possession, besides his beloved computer of course. But desperate times called for extremely desperate measures, the best excuse for any conflict with a parent.

And with that echoing in her head, along with images of her dying, she went for it, eyeing the small shadow in the hall, but right before her last step...

Enter: Prince Vegeta /Location: Space Pod

He would have slept, but he was fretting about what Radditz would really do. Perhaps he actually defeated Frieza with his asinine plan, what would Vegeta do? There would be just one more thing that he had to feel anger and shame about in his life, something that was NOT necessary.

He really had nowhere to go now. Nappa was dead, Radditz was carrying out plans that he was against. What could he do, really?

Then he thought back for a moment, trying to remember any other people of importance that he knew. Suddenly, one came up.

Boy, was she gonna be surprised to see him.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

Right before her last step to defeating the intruding fiend, it stepped away, causing Bulma to look at it, but lose her step. She ran straight into the end table full of pictures and little objects that injured her in her fall. She looked up, still on the ground, to see this cute, furry thing. But wait, wasn't that...

_To her relief and humor, the creature that had presented itself from behind the boulder was no smaller than a kitten, and very ferret-like, looking at her with the most wide, green eyes, matching eyes incredulously._

_"Aww...how cute,"she said before cautiously putting out her hand to pet it. It had agreed with her offer, ducking it's head low and receiving a small pat by it's large ears._

_"You know what, little one. I think...I think I'll take you home. Yeah, I'll do that."_

'Oh...wow.' The words echoed in her head as she continued to stare at the confused creature with a dazed, dreamy look in her eyes. Then a look of helplessness came over her since she realized that she had gotten into that mess for nothing.

Then she remembered her father's sword. She hadn't dropped when she fell, unfortunately. Instead...

...she found it under the end table, half of it at least.

Her eyes widened in fear; there would be no way to fix or replace it, she was COMPLETELY done for when her father came home.

That was when the door opened, and Yamcha came in with his arms full of bags. He became absolutely enraged as he dropped every bag as his eyes widened bigger than hers.

"B-Bulma...What the HELL! Now I have another mess to clean up!" He shouted at her as she looked at him shamefully.

That was when she sneezed.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji/ Location: Germonia

Oh yes. How surprised her expression would be when she saw for the first time in...how long? Oh well, it didn't matter. But bringing up that anger and resentment in her was like a piece of chocolate to a kid; it was his passion.

Seeing her was a definite hobby of his when he was bored. Of course, he had often in times found himself being a little _too_ fond of the wealthy planet, but his coldness subsided. Plus, Frieza would have no idea that he would be here. And if he did, then Vegeta was sure that he had inquired them earlier. Besides, if Frieza does appear there unexpectedly, than Vegeta would have no choice but to defeat him, or at least try to.

But that didn't matter. He was here to do something, and he had to do it quick.

Their faces were ones of horror more than anything. As he strode out of his SpacePod, and gave them that beloved smirk of his, they had faltered. He always wondered why. But then again, his ego constantly remined him, he was Saiyan. He was getting the respect he deserved as a warrior...sortof.

He narrowed his eyes at the whimpering guards,"You imbeciles, get on your knees and fucking bow to me before you become a pile of broken bones."

"Y-Yes sir!" They all complied, bringing a smirk to his face. He walked off into the royal area, the front of the kingdom.

"Well, well, well. Who do we have here?"

Those burning eyes met his as he turned to see her. The less than happy look and the raised eyebrow only made him smirk harder. Then she crossed her arms just like a Saiyan. Just like a Saiyan.

"So...what the hell do you have to do here of all places? Don't you have a mindless, defenseless, weak planet to conquer? Or did Frieza run out of excuses to keep you busy?" She now looked proud of herself. His smirk faded and morphed into a glare.

"Listen you spoiled bitch, showing such disrespect...may result in dire...consequences...," He said slowly. She rolled her lilac eyes and walked past him.

"You know, I never did get my bow. I am the only most powerful Prince in the galaxy, for your information," He smirked lightly. She stopped and turned, getting right in his face.

"Oh really? Then where is Frieza?"

"Dead."

"Liar." She swiftly turned and started walking again into the palace. He followed, earning shocked stares as he went past the hallways and corridors.

When they reached her bed chambers, he stayed at the door looking at the room and how it changed from so long ago. She caught his glance,"You like it?"

"Hm," He walked to her silk-covered bed and sat, still shifting his gaze around as she sat at the her desk, a mirror on the surface of it. She was applying the paint that female aliens often put on their eyelids to declare royalty or to declare that they're mated. He knew which one it was.

"The paint is for your royalty, correct?"

"Of course. Do you actually think I find anyone here worthy of my soul?" She chided, concentrating on her mirrored gaze.

"Pft. Myself, of course. Not that I find _you_ worthy of _my_ soul, however, but..."

Then she looked to him through her reflection in the mirror. She actually looked serious.

"Would you..."

He waited expectantly.

"Would you ever mate with me?"

His gaze dropped. Not a question that he was prepared to answer. He got up as she watched him.

"Hm. What a pity. My, have you grown desperate..."

Then he turned to the door, things were getting extremely tense.

But he stopped; he had more to say.

"You must realize...Saiyans cannot explain such feelings. Avedra, this is goodbye."

He reached for the button, however...

"Wait! No, just...just stay for tonight. Then you may leave. Please. Please stay until...until after tonight."

He didn't turn,"Perhaps. I'll consider it."

Then he left her, alone with her shame and desires. Alone with seeing her own crystalline tears in the mirror.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

A few weeks later, without any special events occurring in them, Bulma was stuck watching TV, which was not helping her boredom. The weird alien thing was now sleeping. She turned it off and groaned before closing her eyes in helplessness. They bolted open when she felt a weight shift onto the couch. She already knew who it was.

"Yamchaaaa,"She groaned, her head falling onto his shoulders,"I'm. So. Damn. Bored."

"I know, I know. I wish I could help. But at least you don't have a cold any more. KAMI, that was HELL-"

She playfully punched him as he laughed. She couldn't help but smile as she did.

"Hey, you know I'm right! You were just the most difficult thing on the planet when you were sick. I'm surprised my arms and legs didn't fall off already." She rolled her eyes as he grinned at her.

"Well, maybe if you were more loyal to your host, I wouldn't HAVE to be difficult." She closed her eyes as she said this and put her fingers on her chest to emphasize the drama. Then it was Yamcha who rolled his eyes.

Then a silence fell between the good friends. Her smile remained as she rested her head on the top of the couch while still looking at him. He smiled slightly.

"So...Wow, I'm the heiress to a multi-million dollar empire...and I'm actually bored right now." Bulma broke the silence. Yamcha looked at her with amusement dancing in his eyes.

"Yeah, well maybe we should give it to the poor...how about it, Bulma? Think you should finally do something good for the first time in your life?"

She punched him again. So, now he decided to take action.

The horrible agony, the pain that ensued. One thing she absolutely _HATED_was tickling. Tickling just drove her insane with irritation. It did work though, nonetheless.

He laughed with her as he punished her, her back on the side of the couch. She leaned forward, causing the distance between them to suddenly vanish. Their faces suddenly grew surprised, and a little speechless. But the confidence in him instructed him to do what he was used to: surrendering.

Then...he kissed her.

Suddenly, it was gone. The startled, annoying feeling that the tickling brought was gone, and replaced by pleasant surprise. _Extremely_ pleasant surprise.

He suddenly stopped, ending the warm feeling that was starting to spread over her. She burrowed her eyebrows in disappointed confusion. He looked at her apologetically and slightly humiliated.

"Yamcha..."

"No, Bulma. I-I'm sorry, but..."

"No, it's fine, I-..."

"Actually, it's just that I'm not sure if you really want this-"

"Yamcha! You have to be kidding me! I mean, come on. What about the park, what about Christmas, what about..."

He hated seeing her face fall like it did. She looked so disappointed, almost angry. He just couldn't leave it at this...

So he kissed her. Again. This time with a much more fierce passion than he ever thought he possessed.

This time she didn't give him a chance to let go. She returned the kiss, fueling him inside. Heat started to rapidly collect itself in between them, causing them to indulge into this new void of passion and immature explorations. He swiftly wrapped an arm around her waist, eradicating any reluctance that would interfere. Their physical battle went on until neither could help but take a breath while still holding each other. Sure, it was new and shocking, but...it was good.

"Yamcha..."

"What?" His was voice was soft, his breath danced on her lips.

Her eyes now seemed determined but still warm, which only fueled his curiousity.

"I...I trust you." she said in an even softer voice,"I trust you, Yamcha."

Enter: Prince Vegeta /Location: Germonia

She was absolutely mystified when she saw that his SpacePod still in the repairment sector. She practically flew down the corridors to find him. She halted in her tracks when she caught him standing by a large, narrow window with folded arms and a reminescent expression on his face. Of course, she knew him long enough to know that to interrupt these rare moments of emotions was to beg of a death wish. So she decided that it was best to silently float down the hall before he found her.

She smirked to herself. The times that he did come to see her he would close himself off from everyone, which wasn't different now, but he was actually experiencing moments of tranquility, and she actually witnessed it. She had always known...always...

_The graceful gusts of the wistful breeze caressed her auburn hair, causing her to take a deep breath in such tranquil moment. Perched on the high, top brach of a predominantly leafless tree, she looked out into the far depths of the forest, the treetops looking similar to the grassy floor as all of their leaves were waving forward toward the sunset._

_That's when she saw him. His onyx hair flowing along with the rhythm of the wind, his presence ample of dignity and power, demanding respect and acknowledgement. But...his expression...so sadly reminescent. How could someone who seemed so mighty and strong...hold such a painful memory?_

_But that only fueled her curiousity to know him, to recognize what the source of the pain was that gripped him so violently. Just to help him and soothe him would be her dream. But she had learned that to interfere would sometimes only make it worse. _

_She then saw him close his eyes, making him look tranquil and less troubled than he did when she saw him at first. A small smile graced her features; his expression was a lot more enlightening than his last. She wondered what he saw in his mind's eye. She prayed that it was something of comfort to him. _

_Suddenly, a feeling of familiarity struck me. The widow's peak, the jet black flame of hair, and those raven eyes...I remembered him instantly. My father and his friends, along with the entire population of my planet, talked of him constantly. His very name was the definition of infamous. Then I felt wondrous...an infamous Prince...right before me in a time of deep thought..._

_It was no wonder, of course, why she hadn't recognized him as she only observed his actions. She could only see the Prince's weak and depressed state, but if he were standing tall and holding that triumphant smirk as he blasted an entire solar system into oblivion...then immediately she would have known that before her was the Almighty Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans. _

_A combination of sympathy and pity spread through my chest as I concluded that he was only seen as the diabolically destructive Saiyan, and not the distraught and anquishing soul that I had just witnessed. And as I watched him now with his eyes closed, I could tell that all he truly desired was something that he knew he would have to fight hard to get. Him closing his eyes was a sign that he could tell the road ahead would be complicated and difficult. In that moment, I only wished that...maybe...I could show him that it didn't have to be so..._

_Lonely._

* * *

Oh, and I wanted to reply to a reviewer, um...god, this is embarrassing, but I'm not exactly sure what your name was, but you gave me all those tips, right? Well, I'm only keeping Yamcha's part in this because I only wanted to explain what Bulma is getting used to relationship-wise. Like, he has the kind, gentle side that Vegeta doesn't possess, so when Bulma meets Vegeta she automatically clashes with him. But yes, I do agree, it's getting WAY too long and stretched out. We'll see what happens though.

Next chapter: Bulma gives Yamcha the ultimatum of his life, and Vegeta has his first moment of kindness. Ahhh, to be young again...No, I'm kidding. Veggie's older than me!

**_Jckash03_**


	11. Confusion Galore

Well, well, well. Here we are. The twelfth chapter. You know, I never thought I'd get this far, but thanks to the inspiration-which is sometimes not there, hm- and my muse getting my lazy ass up and making me type everything he says, we have arrived. Sure, this isn't like the twentieth or fiftieth anniversary or anything, but I take the number twelve seriously. That was my age when I started doing all of this after all. And trust me...that wasn't the best shit in the world, lemme tell ya.

Anyway, let's get to the miraculously advancing story, shall we?

Rating For This Chapter: Yeah, this is a new little section of my headnote-ahem, yeah. Ummmm maybe PG-13/PG- Not that bad really. Actually, we get a little toasty with Yamcha and Bulma in this, I think, as well as Vegeta and Avedra. It depends though on how they feel about it...

Summary News: Um, yeah. I am SO changing it, my story has gone a little out of the direction that the summary is taking it. So when you see the new one, tell me if you like it better.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_italics represent flashbacks and vocal emphasis._

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC Living Room

"I...I trust you, Yamcha," She said in a husky voice, nearly driving him over the edge, but he was still puzzled on what she meant by...trusting him. With what?

"What...are you even talking about...Bulma," He asked in a dazed voice as he planted small pecks at her neck. She whimpered and nudged him. He brought his head up and looked into her disappointed eyes.

"Yamcha," She pouted," I _trust_ you. I trust you _here_..." She took his hand from behind her and placed it between her thighs. His eyes bugged when he got her intentions. He squirmed away, feeling immensely uncomfortable with the situation. He gave her yet another apologetic look.

"I-I'm sorry, Bulma. But...I can't. Just..not now-"

"I know, Yamcha, I know. It's okay," She bit her lip as her eyes dropped to the floor. It wasn't a minute before she stalked off to her room, leaving Yamcha to pick up the shattered pieces of what had just happened.

Enter: Princess Avedra / Location: Planet Germonia-Flashback

_His head snapped in her direction as the bang echoed down the ravine. His onyx eyes narrowed in suspicion as he walked around and searched for any sort of being that might suffice for the intruding fiend. He saw nothing but small, oblivious birds chirping happily around their high habitats. He rolled his eyes; it happened every time, every planet. There was always some kind of spy, mostly from Frieza, to take notice of his actions and report them to Frieza or some other planet's king. Not that he gave a damn, but it got quite annoying. _

_I looked around for him, but he wasn't to be seen, even in the crystal snow. I then heard snapping sounds from behind me. I turned to see him walking away onto the icy trail that led back to my castle. I jumped up to my feet, thankful that he didn't catch the action. I hurried over to the trail, but underestimated it slippery surface. _

_"What the-" He was cut off by the scream of a young female, of whom was barely hanging onto the trail of ice by her hands. His eyes grew large with alarm as he floated in the air over to her with haste. But her fingers slipped off before he levitated off the ground._

_The next thing I knew was the sensation of being lifted by strong arms, but due to an injury to my head that I had gotten from hitting the edge of the trail, my conciousness wouldn't last too long. in fact, I could almost feel my mind fogging up and surrending to slumber. I opened my eyes to catch one last glance at something, and it was him. It was his eyes that I saw, those charcoal pearls that held such a proud fire, but such a pathetic past. I felt sympathy stab me one last time before I fell, faster and faster into the depths of hazy hibernation. _

She felt herself take a deep breath through a fond smile. A euphoric sensation ran through her as she thought about the memory, the feeling of being lifted in his arms, his masculine scent filling her nostrils. He hadn't changed at all. He was still the proud, egocentric Saiyan Prince trying to find a way to erase everything that had once weakened him. But there was and will always be the tiny spark of affection and emotion in him, whether he ignored it or noot. And she would always see it as well.

So now, here he was, that reminesceful look still written on his features, the memories still sweeping through his usually stoic eyes. She felt a feeling close to deja 'vu as she just stared at him, memorizing every detail of his form. And to think that this prodigy before her was going to leave tonight...

"So...you're still watching me...just like those days..." His voice trailed off as her head snapped up in surprise. She went back a step, ashamed for him noticing that she was still invading his privacy. Just like those days...

"I...I'm sorry, Vegeta. It's just that I found you here, staring out into nothingness again...and it reminded me of that cold winter's night..." Her voice became wistful with reminescence as he peered into her. She closed her eyes in remembrance, but then snepped them open to him before he shook his head as he smirked.

"You've grown too desperate...for time to rewind, Avedra. That is why...I must leave," He finished with a sigh as he walked away in the opposite direction as she. She turned and looked back, his back to her as he walked away into the depth of the corridors. Tears threatened when he turned the corner. He was right, however. She had always seen the past as a much more blissful time than the present. She was starting to grow, to mature into the woman, the queen she was always destined to be. But as lavish as it sounded, it did not appeal to her. All she truly desired was that care-free, wondrous period of time where the intruiging magic of life really existed: childhood.

Perhaps he saw that she was stuck in the past, and that was why he wouldn't mate with her. That question alone proved that she wanted to move forward, she wanted to rid her reliance on memory and such. But the action would be too desperate, it would never work. In fact, she would only feel guilty because it distanced her from childhood, it only matured her. As much as she wished it gone, her detachment to the innocence and beauty of youth would never cease. And he knew it.

When he left she had always felt the impulse to end everything. Just one swipe of a blade and the whole mess would be cleaned. But that would make her look even more pathetic to him. And every time he would think of her, he would remember the sad, pitiful weakness that lay inside her. She didn't want that. She wanted to appeal to him, she wanted strength and power to force him to find a similarity between them. And then she would sooth that sore spot, that painful dent in the core of his soul, releasing the Vegeta that came out in those rare moments of calmness and tranquility.

Yet of course, she knew she would always have these unaccomplished dreams for the rest of her days; she knew after tonight she would never see him again.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

The mirror shattered before with such force that she could feel tiny sparks of pain in her legs and arms as the glass spiked into them. The tears splattered onto the fractured pieces that now lay on her wood floor. Small parts of her face were visible in the peices of mirror on the floor. She fiercely shoved them away, feeling pain in her hand as they splintered into it.

And he wasn't even there to help her clean the mess up.

She got up and brushed off any remaining parts of the broken mirror that stuck to the knees of her jeans. Making her way to the bathroom, she muttered all sorts of curses under her breath. She hoped he heard her.

But there was another mirror in the bathroom as well.

She closed her eyes as she brushed her teeth, cleaning off his germs out of her mouth. She wanted all of him off, it was just ridiculous how unwanted and unworthy her made her feel. She finished brushing and stalked off to her room. Then she just stood. She stood and stared at the mess on her floor. Laila picked and pecked at the pile curiously, her ears perking in all sorts of directions.

"That's quite a mess you've made there."

She wiped her eyes, and barely sobbed," I don't care. The damn robots can clean it up. I don't care."

She turned swiftly and walked past him through the doorway. She plopped on the couch, the opposite side of where they encountered each other. She heard his calm, slow footsteps behind the couch as she angrily started off into nothingness. He took her hair in his hands and started to shuffle it around, running his hands through it. She didn't protest.

" I'm sorry...I really am, Bulma. You must know that...I mean, I'm no genius, but I'm sure that it is not necessary to crack your mirror in a trillion pieces on your bedroom floor."

"Then...what is?"

"What is what?"

"What is necessary in this situation?"

"...Well. Not really anything-"

"Why! Why not? I feel hurt and rejected and all you can say is that it's not fucking NECESSARY!" She had turned around now, her fiery turquoise eyes piercing into his soft chocolate ones. He gulped aloud. He was apparently pressured.

"Bulma...Don't you think you're being just a tad bit irrational about it? I mean, maybe you should get some sleep-"

"Maybe you should get some help! Last time I checked, telling a girl you can't make love to her doesn't exactly mean you like her, now does it?"

"Are you ACTUALLY serious about this, Bulma? You are thirteen. ONE THREE! You have more than seventy years ahead of you to-to discover certain things, okay? Just because I don't think either of us are ready for something as big as that...doesn't mean I don't LIKE you. I'm doing it...because I do...I mean...I really think you are going to regret it, Bulma, I really do," He ended with a much softer tone, making her melt. She knew he was right. But surrendering wasn't her most favorite in the world to do.

"Yeah, but... But still. I wanted to feel the magic, the love. I mean, don't you love me? Don't you even like me, Yamcha?"

"Of course I do. But neither you or me are prepared for...sex. There is still the Virgin Mark you must consider, besides we have a lot of time to do everything, alright? Are we at some sort of understanding?" The sincere look in his eyes was too much for her to say no. But still, she wanted it so badly...

"Yes," She pouted falsely. 'Yes, Bulma. Put some good ole acting o it. That'll get him.'

"Okay, well," He looked back in the direction of her room," I guess you're sleeping with me tonight. We'll clean that up tomorrow. Come on."

As she followed him she couldn't help but smirk. These next five weeks would be ones to definitely remember...

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Planet Germonia

He wasn't truly sure of what to do when it came to Avedra. He had known her for years, but he had no idea what was happening to her. One minute she was the smug equivalent to himself, the next she was a desperate child. She was too reliant on affection, which was something he knew he was not capable of. So how could the relationship work when she desired it to be symbiotic, and he didn't even want the relationship at all.

The feelings between the two were something he was not willing to dwell on, or even let cross his mind. Yes, he would visit her occasionally when he had nothing better to do, but he wasn't crawling to her for something to feel. That would have been phenomenal, to have someone actually make him feel something, but he knew she was incapable. She was too...clingy, too soft for him. He wanted something he could easliy adjust to, someone who reminded him of his own kind.

Not to say that he even wanted anyone at his side; females weren't exactly the most trustworthy beings of the galaxy. They lied, cheated, and stole just as much as males did. But he learned at a young age that certain impediments such as relationships and family were ones to avoid. They only got in the way of things, and they only disrupted the flow of your success. By this, he was certain he'd never attain Super Saiyan form or defeat Frieza if he was to mate with Avedra, or anyone at that matter.

But he would create heirs for his kingdom, without emotions and attachments of course. Those only proved to be bothersome and destructive. Really all they did was the same as women: Impede and disrupt. Using traps and emotions, they would force the male in, and never let him out, controlling every life-changing move he could make. Vegeta would never stand for that, his pride would never tolerate such...degradation. And being the Prince to his race, his reputation couldn't afford that as well.

Being on the planet was bad enough, but to have a female companion of his go from headstrong to fragile was beyond him. She used to make him so proud, so proud to watch her defy her father's wishes and become a fighter, or to watch her fend off kidnappers or assassins without any help whatsoever. She even requested to not have any bodyguards or such because she could fend for herself, she had told them. But now...Now it was all about remembering and crying over lost dreams.

That was why he was leaving. Leaving the emotional disaster that he could feel was about to happen. She would most likely go overboard and into the depths of insanity, where then she would blame him for all of time that had past and all the affection she had missed in her childhood. She would blame him for everything then eventually kill herself and it'd be a big mess and he didn't care enough to bother. And that was the truth.

"Sir." His head snapped up to see one of the officials from the Germonia flight station. He had a worried look on him.

"What now?"

" Frieza has contacted us. He says he knows you are on the planet and he will arrive in approximately ten hours minimum."

"You're fucking joking," Vegeta said grimly as he stomped out of the room and through the well-lit corridors. He turned and was in the flight station in no time. Every official there lanced at him with fear in their eyes, and not necessarily from his presnce either.

Vegeta looked down at the radar, displaying a large red dot in the far right corner, slowly approaching the core of the screen. He cursed under his breath and headed towards the door.

"Sir, what will you do?"

"Prepare my Spacepod immediately, we will depart in four hours." He said before turning and stalking down the halls, his mind whirling around and around the words of departure he was going to say to her.

Enter: Princess Avedra /Location: Bedroom

Images of him and the memories, the touches, they all ran through her mind like a broken tape. Just to look at him, when she saw him she saw destiny, fate. She only wanted him, even for a short moment. Just to feel herself pressed to him would suffice for heaven. Yes, she had done exactly what she was afraid of. She had fallen in love with him.

When she had gotten wind of Frieza arriving, she anticipated the worst. She knew he was to leave abruptly, and being who he was, she didn't expect a farewell. She went over to her dresser, and glanced at the mirror before pulling out a large, amethyst jewel hanging on a silver chain. She held on to the top of the chain as the amethyst teardrop twirled in the air. Her eyes shimmered with it as the memory flew softly in her mind once more...

"You and your memoirs. How ironic...You should be practicing with a sword instead, Avedra."

She didn't have to turn. She knew who it was. A small graced her lips as her eyes swept up to the mirror, gazing at him through the hazy reflection as if she were dreaming. As she was setting the necklace down, he came behind her and swept it up with his fingers, holding it up to his view. He smirked as he went behind her. Setting aside her long, scarlet hair, he attached the necklace together. She let down her auburn hair, and glancing from the necklace to him, she smiled fully, her violet eyes glittering in the light.

"I must leave soon. Freiza is on his way-" He was cut off by her fingertips lighting halting his lips from moving any further, then mouthed the words, 'I know', as she walked toward her bed. He crossed his arms and put on a micheivious gaze on her as she laid back provactively. She couldn't help but grin; it was starting to progress into something she'd thought never happen.

He certainly saved the best for last, however.

He walked toward the bed slowly, and instead of joining her, he stood next to the bed. She gave him a questioning stare.

"Perhaps...I should leave now," His voice trailed off challengingly, his peer expectant and stoic. Her expression turned worriesome, but then she caught on and gave him a smug look.

"Perhaps you should, Prince...," She challenged just as emotionless. That's when the prince prowled onto the bed, grabbing her legs and pulling her to him, her eyes piercing into his. He tipped her chin up to face him directly.

"Would you like me to?" He retorted in a husky half-whisper. She shook her head slightly before he dove in, giving a deep, firm kiss as he felt her melt in his arms. Then he finally saw it...That crazy, mischeivious Avedra that should have never left in the first place...

He could easily tell by the tweak of excitement and danger in her azure eyes. She clung to him as if she were falling and ran her finger along his jawline. She smirked as she brought her hand lower, down his chest and lower abdomen. Her eyes bolted to his with a daring streak.

"Dare me?" Her eyebrow rose and he gave her another provocating look as he narrowed his eyes. He took her and was on top of her before she could react at all. The look of surpirse on her face faded when she brought her lips to his, bringing out this strange excitement Vegeta had never encountered before. And he enjoyed it.

"You and I both know this will be quick. No attachments, no bonds, nothing. This fire can only last so long..." She said to him as he planted small kisses down her neck and to her chest, slowly entering the borderline of her breasts.

"My thoughts exactly..." He agreed between kisses, her moan echoing in his mind for what seemed like eternity.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

The night went very smoothly, at least for her. She couldn't help but feel secure and warm in his arms when they were wrapped around her waist like that. In fact, it gave her chills to even think about it. It was just like in the books, television, and movies. The sparks were just flying!

Now all she had to do was put her intelligence to good use...and create the perfect seduction the world has ever encountered.

She tried ever so hard to fall asleep, but with all of the idea flooding her head, it became the most difficult task to do. But she felt uncomfortable figiting around under Yamcha's sleepng grip. So, not wanting to wake him, she willed her self to a blissful and warm slumber.

* * *

Wuh oh! Bulma's going to _seduce_ someone at thirteen years old too! God, I was freaking studying and watching TV when I was thirteen, not seducing boys. Okay, now who agrees with me that Bulma has gone a little overboard with this romantic stuff? Ugh, Danielle Steel is just NOT for her eyes to read. She shouldn't be reading any love novels for that matter. Bleck.

Next Chapita: Uhhhh...I THINK that something cool will happen. You'll just have to wait and see...

_**Jckash03**_


	12. Surrender

Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! Please, I am thankful for what I have, but I need MORE! Yes, yes, yes. So please, don't let my friend Yuna(Inu-Obbsessed)get more than me, ppl! Anyway, sorry bout the longass delay. I was just preparing my other fics.

Rating For This Chappitie: Uhh, PG-13, language, some sensuality, blah blah blah.

Disclaimer:Not mine, not yours, end of story.

Dude: Thanks to you ppl who actually voted for the summariez I had up in chapter fourteen. But since only one person voted for it, and about sven of you reviewed it, it makes me wonder if you guys even read before you review...Hm. But anyway, I do have a new one out there, and I'd appreciate it if you guys went over to see that one too. Pweeze.

And to the person who said Bulma was too sex craved or whatever, um yeah, I guess I went a little far, but she's only wanting what she sees on television and everything. Her life is that boring and useless that she must have some kind of reality in there, which is what she sees in books and stuff.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italics show that...thing that does that one thing where the thing happens...yeah._

* * *

Enter: Princess Avedra/Location: Bedchambers

When the sun coming through her window curtains greeted her eyes, she felt a strange, bittersweet finale. Like this was the end, and she had no time to prepare or grieve it. Now all she had to do was get over it, and survive the battles that were to come in the aftermath.

The battles with herself.

Of course, there would always be the haunting memories, the occasional breakdowns, and the inevitable tears due to the gap left in her soul due to him leaving her, abandoning her in the worst time of her life. He was her rock, her sheild, he held the part of her soul that she had dropped in the hole of adolescence, he held the part her soul that she had lost in the sea of her insecurites and fears. He was a part of her that would live on forever.

And would be in the arms that he would put around another blessed woman.

She wouldn't be able to take it. To think of another woman having him inside of her, underneath her veins, it would be blasphemy to her strong, ferocious obsession with him. Her memorization of him would live on forever, even after she died. Her strong bond with him would never be forgotten by her, but one she would also comprehend is his bond with her. It didn't exist.

And perhaps one day, she would find him again, and have him with her, not only in her heart and mind, but by her side forever.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

She woke up that morning refreshed, but a little uncomfortable due to the strong arm around her. A malicious smirk appeared on her face. She couldn't believe he was opening up to her so fast. He didn't even notice.

She gently picked up his arm of muscles, which she was particularily fond of, and squirmed out from under it. She was surprised that he hadn't undressed her. She felt a little disappointed, but she headed for the showers anyway. A ticking filled the hallway as she looked at its source, the cat clock on the wall. It read ten 'til nine, which was like four in the morning to Bulma. But since it was a new sorta thing, she decided to stay awake anyway.

After her shower she she looked into her housemate's bedroom, his bed still occupied by himself. She rolled her eyes, knowing how lazy Yamcha could be. She went back to her room and changed into some clothes as well as dried her hair. A frown appeared on her lips when she noticed how long it was getting. It was time for a new 'do.

She sighed. She had nothing to do besides eat and she didn't want to raid the kitchen since she was on a diet. She decided then that video games would suffice.

For what seemed like years, a few hours went by and she decided to go out. Yamcha was still fast asleep, so she left a note on his hand while grinning like a devil, then left the house that harbored the most boredom in the world.

So, her plan was to just focus on getting a new style, maybe even a makeover, and shop for things that would help her in her plan to seduce her hunky housemate. She desperately wished that damn scar would disappear, it only worsened the situation. But there was nothing she could do except every other option available. Body washes, fragrances, hair sprays, anything that would improve her look she was willing to purchase. But there was one thing on her mind when it came to her plan...

Lingerie.

It held the very essence of what sexuality and sensuality existed for, to perk up the man's senses and finally get the picture in his mind that SHE was the curvacious angel he was looking for. That he could only see her like this, as a beautiful, desirable beauty, unique and exquisite in every way possible.

Because she really was like that.

When the whole rest of the group didn't piss her off.

Which was rare, making it difficult to show her true sex appeal to her beloved hunk. Not that she wanted to in front of them. It was just that when he saw her, she was always around them, which made her angry and put a wall up on her beauty.

Not cool.

But NOW, he was living with her and without those pigs in her way of revealing to him...everything.

She wanted bedazzlement, fire, passion, heat-everything that the grownups were used to in those movies, the R-rated ones where all they saw was the sexual side of the sub-character. That's who she was. She and Yamcha were in a story, a movie in which they both starred in and she had a goal of getting him with her bait-her body.

But she didn't want to get irrational, she only wished to plan about this cunningly and cleverly.

Yet only time would tell if she could win him over.

But what Bulma Briefs did not consider, was Yamcha's last words to her about her being ready...

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: SpacePod

Bedding with the princess felt like more a duty than anything, though it wasn't his first time he had engaged in such activity. He really didn't know why he had agreed to help her like, or surrender more like it, but he really didn't care. More than anything, he felt like forgetting everything that had happened in the period of time that he had known her. He guessed that it was because she had just barely touched upon his weaknesses. But he wanted to ponder it no more, he wanted to just forget it all.

It reminded him of when his father had perished, his identity and accomplishments installed into the Prince's memory. He scoffed at the thought of his father's accomplishments; the only thing his father acheived was bringing down his own planet with his own ignorance.

But it related to Avedra because it made Vegeta want to erase every trace of memory or familiarity that had to do with her, just like when his father died. He only wanted to forget. The weakness and fragility that came with the regret and loss and pain just wasn't worth it.

He didn't know where he would go now. Going back to Frieza was now out of the question, and going back to Avedra would only be disastrous. Perhaps he would just soar through space the rest of his life. He didn't know. All he could do now was wait until something came up.

He decided the nearest planet would do, it really didn't matter to him anymore. All he felt like doing was training and meditating.

Being alone would have to suffice to make up for the time he had lost from the past occurences, and time was what it would take for him to forgive himself of all of it, even as he clutched onto the azure necklace in his firm hand.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

"Oooh, yeah. This is perfection at its best, baby," Bulma declared in a throaty voice as she poured the soft pink champagne into the glass, which was reflecting her candy red corset and garder belt, as well as her black laced net-tights. Boy, was she a knockout tonight. She would have to thank her father triple time for the champagne, and the money to get all of this.

Being so damn sexy wasn't cheap.

She giggled as that echoed in her perverse mind while she practically skipped to the bathroom, checking her reflection in the mirror for the twentieth time in a row. She adjusted her top and fixed her shiny gloss as well as powdered her nose. If only he would hurry. If only he were psychic to see what was waiting ever so patiently for him to come home. If only...

If only she felt ready.

Still, even after all of the glitz and glamour she had set up and purchased, she felt like she was climbing over a milestone that was too high for her to reach yet. Her virginity had never of course been a big deal, but sex was. Something she had never done before and something she knew little about, the entire scenario seemed...harmful.

But she just shrugged, pushing every doubt aside. She hummed a tune while getting out of the bathroom and striding down the hall like the 70's sex pots of that generation. She had seen the movies, she knew exactly what she looked like and what she was doing. And she'd be damned if it all went to waste.

'I mean...who the hell could resist alcohol and lust? The two just go so hand-in-hand together, it's a phenomenon! Good Kami, I am such a genius sometimes...' She thought gluttonously before hearing...

The door clicking open.

Her heart froze, and suddenly all of the confidence and self-assurance had dissolved inside of her. Instead, she felt humiliation and anxiety. Would shge go along with it? Could she revive her lost confidence?

Of course she would.

She was Bulma Briefs.

Kami damn.

She slowly and carefully tip-toed to the bedroom, where the champagne was waiting, She expected him to call out her name and she would purr for him to come to her lustfully lit bedroom. Where the scent of strawberries shamelessly roamed and the brightness evaded, careful not to invade or intrude on the lovers' paradise.

"Bulma! Are you home?"

"Ye-Cack!"

Ugh. The champagne tasted terrible, almost as terrible as her voice sounded.

"Um. I meant, I'm in the bedroom, dear...I've been-keh-waiting for you...keh."

"Dear...?" Yamcha trailed off as he walked to the bedroom, curiousity swimming through him. But that slowly vanished when he caught sight of the nearly unfamiliar beauty infront of him.

She looked gorgeous.

But it was his housemate, his thirteen-year-old housemate.

He couldn't help but feel himself harden at the sight before him and her sensual smirk didn't help anything. His entire body froze; he had no idea what to do, really. Then she got up from her seated position and strode towards a small end table holding a champagne bottle, along with some glasses. She poured the alcohol into each glass with a look of contentment on her face. She handed one to him, but he didn't move, so she shrugged and put it down, taking a swig of her own glass.

A nearly painful wince formed on her face, but she swiftly shook her head a little and swallowed, a gasp escaping her lips from the difficult taste. Her illuminous eyes bolted to his and a girlish smile took place on her mouth.

"Don't you want some, Yamcha?"

Somehow he had now found some movement in his eyes as he closed them, taking a deep breath in and out. When they opened, he put a hand on her shoulder, his eyes drifting to her chest but then bolted right back up. It was too late anyway though; she had caught the motion.

"Look, Bulma. I know you really want to grow up fast right now, and I know you feel that your life is incredibly boring, but...I just don't think you've thought this through enough. I mean, what if you aren't ready-"

"I am ready! Would you just shut up about that? I know I'm ready, would I set all of this up and go through all of this trouble if I wasn't!"

He then stood up straight, his expression calm and sober as he softly and solemnly nodded his head, Bulma's heart icing over in a bittersweet second.

"Oh really? Well, fine then. I suppose I'll do what everybody else is doing nowadays and get the hell. Drunk," She swiftly picked up the bottle and approached the door. But Yamcha's intervening hand swooped out and clutched the bottle, giving her no choice but to hand it over to him., but with a death glare. She nonetheless stalked out of the room, went into her own, and pulled a tee shirt and sweatpants over her voluptuous costume.

He flinched when he heard the door slam, demonstrating her thunderous rage.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

The food was scarce, but the climate and tranquility of the environment made up for it. The planet's features were instantly satisfying to his training requirements and he felt a sort of fondness for the habitat, as much as he'd let himself. Dwelling thoughts and frets of the past and future, of enemies and weaknesses were all far, far away from him as he very naturally and easily blended and camaflouged within his new sanctuary.

Then again, there were always the dreams, rarely nightmares, that brought up hidden matters that were before buried deep in his mind. Such as the death of Zarbon, and that girl. That girl that had nearly convinced him that Saiyans did have blue hair. He subconsciously wondered where she was at the moment, but halted any further focus on such an irrelevant matter. Instead, he focused his energy into his meditation and instinctive skills, ascending to improve his intuition skills as well.

He could easily tell that the planet harbored no other existence or species other than himself and a few exotic creatures. The smells were unmarked, as were the plants and soil. A smirk of triumph kicked up his lips when he realized that this was his planet, not by inheritance and not by conquering, just by origin. He was the first leader, and he was convinced he would be the last.

Safety was not an issue either with the Prince. Since there was no leader or specified race, the planet would not be marked or counted in the bureau of the solar system it belonged to, meaning since no one ruled it, no one cared. But even if he did calim possession of the planet, he would not advertise or broadcast his newfound ruling, it would simply attract too many other races and he didn't care enough for the mess. And Frieza would be a whole other issue...

And so, the ritualistic days became ritualistic months and those became ritualistic years, eventually. But long ones at that. Still, memories and still frames floated through his momentarily tamed mind and the dreams and nightmares still invaded his ever inturded upon rest. And as his age climbed, his wisdom and internal discovery increased as well, preparing him for both the expected and unexpected obstacles to come.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

When she walked back into the dimlit house, her mind was a blurry cloud of foggy fatigue as everything around her was swirling and swirling, round and round...

She didn't get drunk off some beggar's bag of liquor, nor did she get a hit from a highschool druggie. It was just thinking about...too much lately. That was her problem. She was trying too hard and was biting off more than she could chew. Right now, all she wanted was slumber.

She walked into the bathroom, performing her nightly ritual of skin care products and teeth cleansing, then stalked into her bedroom. Mumbling incoherent curses under her breath, she walked back out and into the kitchen to get a water for the morning.

She nearly shrieked when she felt a hand come forward and clutch her shoulder. A click echoed in the kitchen, the lights bolting on, revealing his soft expression and his melting eyes. She turned her head away, unwanted memories afloat in her mind.

"I don't want you to hate me. But I don't want you to love me. At least not right now, alright? I am not ready for any kind of relationship right now, not the romantic kind. I don't have any clue of how to be a-a boyfriend or a beau, or whatever they are now...But what I do want...is your friendship Bulma. Can you give me that?"

Her eyes drifted up to his, a deathly haze over them, making her seem empty,"I'm going to tell you the truth, Yamcha.

"My life is not exciting. Nothing extraordinary happens, but right now, I am involved in an almost magical circumstance. Something I have waited and wished for all my childhood. All I have ever wanted was to feel that magic, that affection. Sure, art _imitates_ life, therefore movies and books are not reality. But just once...I would like something real to happen, without all of the glitz and glamour, but with truth and beauty and just natural essence to it. But I guess...I guess fate really did me in on that one, huh Yamcha...?"

Bittersweet symphonies followed her through the halls to her bedroom with a painful euphoria as she realized that what she just did would never sink in until something really regrettable happened.

But for Bulma Briefs, a lovesick heiress with a strong desire for only romance and affection, time would only tell.

* * *

Okeeeeeee! I hope you guys liked it. Now, I just wanna warn you guys that the next chappie will happen at least five or six years later, okay? I'm not totally sure, but I wanna wrap this up. Anyway, please review and tell me what you think about the charcter developments and the future time changes, etc etc. I really love hearing an opinion about a specific topic of the story.

Next Time: Prepare for yet another skip over time and another encounter involving a devilishly attractive Prince and a sucker-for-love Inventor when we watch as the endeavor for the dragonballs continue!

Well, actually Earth is blown up-SORTA!

...Did I scare you? Gomen.

(Sorry)

OH! And look at my new story pplz!

The Azure Angel and the Turquoise Temptress.

It's about Bra and she was sent into space as a toddler and then she goes to this pirate school and becomes a space pirate, but what happens when she confuses reputation with identity?

Hee hee, look at it pleeze. I really need some of you guys over there!

"You complete me..."-Tom Cruise to Renee Zellweger in _Jerry Maguire_, my response to my reviewers.

_**Jckash03 **_


	13. An Unmistakable Disaster

Hee hee hee hee. I feel cool about these reviews, guys. I like them. Keep them coming, pleases because it gets me in an EXTRAVAGANT mood. Ha. Time for some big words now.

Rating For This Chapter: PG-13-Language, and I think that's all. Adult humor too-Roshi opens his mouth in this chap.> 

Note: Next chapter is Lucky Chapter Fifteen for you B/V fanatics because YES THEY WILL MEET. Not that they'll get along of course, I'm not saying that. But there will be tension in the air. Count on it. Oh, and new addition to the group besides Veggie.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italics are for vocal emphasis and flashbacks. Translation: Angry people and memories.

* * *

_

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

She woke up with a start, sunshine flooding into her newborn eyes, which then made them burn. She rolled her eyes once they were fully awake and climbed out of bed. She sighed when she looked at the Clock of Treachery, it was past noon. She immediately picked herself up and scurried into the shower, hoping her day would be much more exciting than it recently had been the last, oh, five years.

Her shower went by quickly. She peered at her reflection in the circle she made in between the fogged up mirror. Today was the big day.

She woke up as a nineteen year old.

She felt not old, but...advanced experience-wise. She saw it as...she had made it this far without any sort of extraordinary conveniences. But she still felt that depressed little bubble bursting inside of her when she thought about the one thing she had been wishing for all of her life.

Marriage.

Or at least Engagement.

She knew of twenty year olds that were already pregnant.

Nonetheless, she decided that she was much morespecial than those empty headed, pregnant cheerleaders with their jock husbands from the hell of highschool. And then she would go on with her day. And that was her morning procedure for the last, oh, three years.

She walked into an empty kitchen. Well, she actually stopped at the doorway. She waited, her eyes drifting to the ceiling. One, two, three...

"SURPRISE BULMA!"

Still, she couldn't help but smile a little bit. At least they cared.

Oolong, Roshi, Tien, her parents, Goku, a visibly pregnant ChiChi, Launch, and...of course, Yamcha. She greeted all of them with a hug. And Yamcha, a peck on the cheek. He was still something to her even though he didn't live with her or anything.

At the table in the middle of the dining room lay the biggest birthday cake Bulma had ever laid eyes on. Goku looked even brighter than she did. 'There are too many candles, I cannot be that old already,' Bulma thought in gentle sarcasm. She had learned that being gentle with thy self was better for the soul than getting all hot and bothered about life's conspiracies.

She blew the candles after the gang sang offkey to the birthday song. As light and joyful she felt, she still couldn't help but smack Roshi one when he shouted perversely,"I wonder what else she blows!"

As everyone dug into the cake, Bulma went over to Yamcha, wrapping her arms around him, smelling him, and she still coudn't remember how it felt before, when they lived in the same house together. Even after her parents got back from the long trip,they were still on the friendship level. It wasn't until she was fifteen that they had decided to give it a try. And it was her sixteenth birthday night that she had given herself to him.

And she was also surprised at the fact that she wasn't pregnant afterwards. But she wouldn't dwell on the past right now. She would enjoy the time she had with the people she had met upon pure fate, and had fallen in warm, brotherly AND sisterly love with dramatically.

And she actually said that in her little birthday speech. After she glared at Roshi for suggesting she give them a table dance on the cake.

As Tien, Launch, Oolong, and Roshi were leaving, ChiChi pulled her aside with urgency in her face. Bulma was a little puzzled.

"What is it Chi?"

"Um, I-I just wanted to tell you...How much you mean to me."

Bulma gave a stupified grin," Is this a joke?"

"No...I can't give you the details just yet. Goku and I aren't completely sure, but I just want to tell you that I care alot about you, okay?"

"O-Okay Chi. What is it? Can I know?"

She shook her head," No. You can't. But we'll come to you once we find out. Bye Bulma. Happy Birthday."

Then ChiChi left the apartment despite Bulma's curious protests. When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see Goku approaching her.

"Hey, Bulma. Happy Birthday."

He bent down to place a kiss on her forehead and left. Bulma was speechless at how...compassionate that peck was. As if he knew he would never see her again.

She could only hope that they had made a misunderstanding about something.

Enter:Prince Vegeta /Location: Unknown

He could feel it coming. With only days at his dispense, he had no knowledge of what was to come. He had changed very much in the last six years. He had grown much more stable in the mental and physical departments, as well as controlling his emotions. But he was still far off from achieving Super. Very far off, and how it angered him so when he thought of it.

But he had business to take care of. He had very much remembered the girl that had basically started everything. She was the reason for which he was even on that planet and on the run from Frieza. She was the reason Zarbon was dead and she's the one that set him on this journey to find power and strength. Also, a journey for her.

He was to find her and tap into that powerful knowledge that she so easily possessed. It probably was considered 'using' her, but what did he care? He had gone through all of that after he had met her, so he had every right to do as he pleased. He was after all, the Prince of the Saiyans. And just because his race had been dominated and decieved by his father's arch enemy didn't mean that he shouldn't recieve the treatment he got prior to their downfall.

He stood on that cliff, looking out at the ample supply of nature. He had found many delicacies down in that forest, even the foliage sufficed for a nourishing meal. He was quite used to it, the food-soughting methods when you were stuck in nature. That's all he knew when he would go off with Nappa to purge the planets. How fond those memories were of destruction and mayhem, and how much he wanted more of it after this difficult six-year period of deprivation.

He could easily tell he wouldn't be returning to this planet, and he could tell that its useless fate was to be tattered by some other mindless idiot who thought himself better than the mighty Prince. So he decided to have fun with it, no remorse nor pity was harbored by his hard heart as he did so.

When the fiery flames had scattered and destroyed along its trail of burning agony, a smirk grew on his features, his veins pulsing with excitement and satisfaction. He wanted to meet the girl though before the plague hit. And he wouldn't accomplish anything by sitting here and watching his work of art.

So off he went in search of his SpacePod, knowing it wasn't to be burnt because of its high technological format. He found it quickly and entered it after lowering to the ground, that replenishing feeling of high superiority dissolving but not gone yet. He entered the ship and launched off to Planet Earth, awaiting the next chain of events to unfold before him.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

She sighed as she combed her fingers through her hair, turning to see Yamcha and her mother...conversating about something. At least, Yamcha was trying to, and was obviously under extreme pressure. And her mother was obviously pulling her little flirtacious stunts. Bulma sweatdropped, finding it only typical. But it was still agitating.

"Mom, will you kindly clean everything up, please? It's time for me and...him to-catch up on everything," She told her mother quickly, smiling from Yamcha to her mother.

"Oh sure! But Yamcha if you ever do get lonely, come on back over here!" Her mother squealed.

"Um, alright Mrs. Briefs...Sure will," He replied nervously, Bulma rolling her eyes as her mother went along.

"Hey, let's go in the living room." Bulma suggested before he followed her there. He sat across from her on the opposite couch. She took in a breath before giving him a tired smile.

"So...How've you been?" She asked.

"Oh, fine. You?"

She smiled and nodded,"Have you found anyone yet? Anyone...special?"

His eyes went down for a second as he shook his head," Nah. I've been training alot and...I dunno. No desire for it again, you know?"

She nodded solemnly again," Not the whole mess again."

He was taken back,"No..No I didn't mean it-"

"It's okay. I'm not offended, I already know because that's how I feel. If you think I'm looking, guess again."

"So, what did ChiChi say that got you all...upset?"

"Oh, not much. She said that she and Goku thought something really terrible might happen in the next three days. Go figure."

"Well, I hope. It's gotten really boring in the past few years, well, besides King Piccolo and such."

Her face turned stunned,"What! You want something to happen to the Earth!"

"No. I'm just bored."

"So what! Putting everyone's life in danger just to solve your own boredom-that's-that's SAVAGE Yamcha!"

He rolled his eyes," Do you see what I'm talking about? You put EVERYTHING out of proportion!"

Her face fell as she rested her shoulders, her eyes looking at the ground and then at him,"Well, whatever. You still...shouldn't think like that. That's almost totally Goku-style."

He chuckled,"I don't think I'll get THAT far, Bulma. But what do you think they meant by something terrible?"

She shrugged," I dunno. An earthquake, a thunderstorm. Both. I just hope it's not too destructive. And I...I'm little scared that...I might die."

He stared at her, seeing this as a rarely sane moment for Bulma Briefs.

"I just pray that my recurring nightmare doesn't come true and I die cold...and alone...and single. I mean, I would like to at least be married. Let alone have kids before I pass on."

He nodded, understanding her desires for marriage.

"And..." She continued,"I think that's the problem with hanging around with you and Goku and the gang because you guys just flirt with disaster WAY too much!"

He smiled, she was back to that irrational, displeased scientist that he had always known.

He got up, knowning he had an early morning because Bulma would have his head if he didn't find a job tomorrow. Maybe he'd surprise her. She stood as well, following him to the door. He stopped and turned to her before opening the door.

"Hey Bulma?"

"Yeah."

He gave her a serious look, almost solemn with desperation,"Do you think...we could try again?"

She returned his soft gaze with a solemn look of her own, stern and decisive,"No, Yamcha. No I don't."

Enter: Son Goku /Location: House in the Woods

"Hey ChiChi...Do you think he'll look like me?"

"Of course Goku. Why do you think I'm excited?"

"I dunno, but this food looks GREAT!"

ChiChi sighed, wondering how her less-than-genius husband knew what the gender of their unborn child was already. But it really didn't matter. She was just glad that she had such a wonderful husband. She looked out the window that was above the sink, the full moon hypnotizing her eyes. She glanced at Goku, a flicker of worry going through her when thinking about him transforming again. She wasn't there but Bulma had told her plenty.

She brought the plates over to the table and sat next to Goku, who dug in immediately. ChiChi only stared at her husband with a somber gaze on her face. He caught her staring and stopped eating to stare back.

"What?"

"Goku...I...What's going to happen?"

"ChiChi, I told you I'm not sure. But I can feel it, and it's coming soon. Only two days left..."

"But, Goku-our baby. What if-"

He smiled and reach out to her, running a finger down her cheek,"I will never let anything happen to you, or our child. I promise."

She smiled back as she played with her food a little before taking a small bite. She wondered if the tenderness would last forver with Goku. But of course it would, he was Goku. A natural hero with the biggest heart she had ever seen.

But she hoped that heart wouldn't stop when it hit them in the next fourty-eight hours.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: CC

There it was again, that same rush inside of her that she got from all of them during their little adventures, although this time she had a feeling that this would be slightly more...serious. But was she ready for it to change into something serious? Was she ready for it to change at all?

She sighed as she put on her robe, walking down the hall into her bedroom, which had slightly matured over the years. Of course, no more teen magazines or muscle men posters on her wall, but physics books and Albert Einstein posters instead. She really had no idea what happened, she had just decided to take her father's occupation, and her own, more seriously now.

Kami, everything was so serious.

She rolled her eyes, not remembering how she'd managed before when everything WASN'T serious. But it didn't matter now. She would most likely die, and everything like that would be forgotten.

Right?

She didn't know, all she knew was that sleep was the only option for her hyper mind, and that the next forty-two hours would pass too quickly for her liking and the sake of her life.

* * *

The white-hot explosion first fleeted itself in Amenbo Islands, southwest of Master Roshi's Island. Thousands were elevated by the forceful impact of the breakout, and killed in mid air. Then it went on west to the Tropical Islands, next to Roshi's Island. As it continued its black-charcoal rampage on the Earth, Master Roshi and the others residing at his house were quick to realize what was happening and fled before the crash hit their house.

Soon after, the storm swerved over to East District 439, where the Ox King, ChiChi, and Goku currently resided, along with Piccolo. But they ran too, escaping the storm barely. Over the span of a day, all of Snowy Highlands, Northern Mountains, and Gingertown was destroyed. Capsule Corp. came next, the Briefs family also barely missing the clutches of the storm. All were destroyed however, except one.

West City was last of the civilized communities to be purged by the torturous storm. Every being was dead except the small creatures and underground dwellers. The rest of Earth was also burnt, leaving extremely few survivors.

But only one mystery lie in the future, what would happen to the courageous survivors?

And yet another question was buried within the minds of the ones who predicted it:

Why did it hit before it was supposed to?

* * *

I REALLY hope this satisfies you guys becuz it is just a little short, AND the next chapter will make up for it becuze...

drum roll-

Little Blue Riding Hood and 'Geta Pan are going to meet!

(...Bulma and Vegeta for those of you who don't read fairy tales n e more like me )

Hee. Review or I'll make them meet even later. And believe I can, beeches.

OH! And look at my new story pplz!

The Azure Angel and the Turquoise Temptress.

It's about Bra and she was sent into space as a toddler and then she goes to this pirate school and becomes a space pirate, but what happens when she confuses reputation with identity?

Hee hee, look at it pweeze.

**Jckash03**

Note: BULMA IS NOT SEX CRAVED ANY MORE! That review really bothered me, whoever said that.


	14. A Long Awaited Reunion

HA HA HAAAA!

Chapita FIFTEEN DUDEZ! I'm so happy I might cry.

Anyway, Vegeta and Bulma meet. It's funny too.

AND alot of surprises too when everyone meets up.

Note-Locations:

East District-Goku's place, plus a bunch of woods

West City-Right next to Capsule Corp.

Roshi's Island-Southwest of East District

Gingertown-Above West City

You might need to know this so you can understand.

Rating For The Chapitata: PG-13-Language, Adult Situations, Suggestive Stuff-Roshi's here.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Memories and anger is what italics are for...Just saying.

* * *

_

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Earth

"Kuso! The damn thing had to erupt right when I landed. Of all times!" The twenty year old Saiyan Prince cursed as he leaped out of his SpacePod, examining the destroyed area around him. He hoped there hadn't been a dragonball around when this had happened.

He searched the area for any specific Ki. Nothing came up, so she sought out to the sky for further ground. He found very slight Kis down in the ground, but they were mere flickers-dying, so he ignored them, seeing as it was a waste of his tie to deal with half dead Earthlings. He soon found land with more definition to it, more building and landscape than before. There were no Kis there either, but he looked around anyway.

Smoke and fog graced the area, making it seem more dark and deadly then ever. Suddenly a Ki rose to his conscious, far to the south of him. He decided it was big enough for him to mess with, but it was still inferior, and obviously human. He flew over to its destination, spotting a uniquely blue splotch in the ground. So he landed to see what or who it was.

And it turned out to be another human, whom he guessed was female because of her endowments. So he picked her up out of the ground, examining the remnants around him. They were uninteresting, so he headed off back into some environment, tall but broken things sticking out of the ground, with bushy but burnt material on top of them. He rolled his eyes at how strange this planet was before placing the woman against the tree and headed off for more exploration.

Enter: Son Goku /Location: Earth-Unknown

"ChiChi! ChiChi! Where-Ah!"

Goku clutched his abdomen, a sharp pain erupting inside of him. He dropped to his knees, wishing he hadn't just tried to power up to find her, which was probably what triggeredthe painin the first place. So he had no choice but to find her the old-fashioned way.

She was unconsciousness when he found her, her cheek held many scratches, but her stomach looked untouched. He grasped onto her as he went back to what their house used to be. At least he would find some blankets or something. He placed her gently against the tree near their house before going into the pile of rubble and such. He came out with tattered blankets, but felt thankful that he even found something that wasn't completely ruined.

He sighed as he examined his wife's features, making sure there were any serious injuries on her. But he still couldn't help wondering if he could have prevented it, or if he started it. But he also felt excitement at the idea that another villain was out there. That meant some serious sparring.

So he sat next to his wife, embracing her with his arm, and fell into a carefree slumber.

Enter: Master Roshi and Crew /Location: Near East District

"Aw, darn! My HEAD! Jeez, I wonder what we did to Mother Nature this time..."

"Yep, and all my magazines as well..." Master Roshi added wistfully to Krillin's comment..

"Your head was empty already, Krillin."

"Oh shut it Tien!"

"Hey! You two better quit squabbling! We have to find Goku and ChiChi. And Bulma," Master Roshi reprimanded. Krillin's face contorted in painful fear.

"Oh man! BULMA! C'mon, do we really-"

"Krillin! I'm sure she wouldn't want to save you either, but we need her to find the dragonballs, this place is a mess," Tien cut him off sternly as he dived into the ocean. Krillin rolled his eyes and followed, accompanied by Roshi, who just hopped on his trusty turtle.

And with that, the trio headed onto their way to East District in search of humanity.

Enter: Piccolo /Location: East District

He floated atop of the ruins of wood as he meditated privately, trying to calculate the damages and such. He concluded that they would first have to secure the area, settle in, and then search for the enemy. If there was an enemy. But he doubted this was a common Earth response, as a planet. ChiChi had explained hurricanes and earthquakes, but this seemed more destructyive and extreme, by Earth's standards. If this was Namek, then what had just happened would only be shrugged off; disasters were fairly common among the alien planet.

He decided to contact Goku and tell him his plan. But that was when he felt a faint Ki approach him, which got bigger the closer it got. He narrowed his eyes, trying to pin point the individual, and he found out the person was strong. Apparently a Saiyan, by its power level. Around Goku's.

The person stopped in front of the Namek, a devious smirk among his features,"So...Namek has dumped its trash on Earth now. Well, both seem to fit, judging by their immense inferiority."

Piccolo shrugged in response,"Planet Vegeta must have the same problem, because they just dumped their garbage on me."

A scowl replaced the smirk," You are too mouthy for a Namek. What is your business here?"

"You tell me yours."

A slight curve graced his lips again,"You are quite conniving verbally, Namek. But what about physically?"

"Hmph. I would love to waste my time disgracing your kind, but there has been a crisis that I must maintain control of. Even you must understand that, Vegeta. Aren't you familiar wih planetary disasters?"

His eyes narrowed to slits,"You do not know me, Namek. And one more referrence to my planet's fate and I will have you whole."

"Is that a threat?"

"Consider it a promise," The Saiyan Prince responded curtly before jetting off past him. Piccolo growled; there was yet another nuisance on the planet.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District woods

"Uhh...Where the hell..."

"Bulma."

"WHAAA! HOLY HELL! ...Oh, Piccolo. Hi."

He huffed and rolled his eyes, offering her his hand. She took it and got up looking up at him with questions in her wide eyes," Where am I? What happened? Are you evil?"

He folded his arms, looking indifferent to the situation,"You are at Goku's place, some kind of disaster, and...no."

"Whew! And this whole time I thought you killed me!"

"Hmm...Not likely, you're still breathing."

Now her hands were on her hips and her face contorted into a anger glare," Well, duh! I'm not that stupid! What, would you like me to NOT be breathing!"

"I...uh...meant nothing by-" Piccolo stammered, sweatdropping. But her face was still angry.

"I don't care what you mean! You men have no idea what you even saying when you open your dumbs mouths sometimes! Kami...what I have to deal with being a girl!" She added somewhat more calmly as she stalked off past Piccolo.

He did nothing but watch as she kept going. But then she stopped,"Uh...Where exactly are we going?"

His eyes closed as he pointed behind him.

Then her face broke into a smile of glee,"OH! Okay, my bad! Sorry, but I just woke up from a coma!"

She climbed into his arms, cradle style, before he flew off. She wasn't completely ready for the impact, and she squealed when her stomach had swirls of butterflies in it. She held tighter, her fear of heights catching up to her. The bursting excitement along with the heart-pumping fear in her chest made it even more difficult.

"JUST...DON'T DROP ME! OKAY!"

Piccolo only grunted in reply before she rolled her eyes. Soon, he slowed down, and the next thing she knew, she was on land again. Her hair was a mess, but she felt kind of refreshed.

"Wow! That was a little different from my planes! Do you think anyone saw my panties?" She asked innocently as she brushed something off of her clothing. Then she looked up to see Piccolo peeking through a bush.

"Hey...What-"

She stopped when she saw Goku and ChiChi sitting against a tree, both asleep as if nothing happened. She gasped at how romantic it was, but it was also shocking because, well, it was Goku. The same Goku who had taken off her panties off while she was sleeping. But she just hated how she always blushed when she thought of that...

She just fell for the wrong people sometimes.

"So...Do we wake them up?" She asked softly and timidly, praying to Kami the blush was gone. He gave her a stoic expression as he turned away from the bush.

"No...We wait until they wake."

"Well...Now what do we do?" She whined, making him growl irritably.

"We _wait_. Maybe you can practice patience for once." He replyed as he sat on a rock, arms folded.

She sneered at him before sitting on the grass-the burnt grass that was still hot. She audibly seethed at the heat, and jumped off of it, retreating to a rock by Piccolo's. Then she started to whistle her favorite tune as she held her chin in her hand.

"STOP WHISTLING!"

"Kami, sor-ree. Jeez," She grumbled as she dreaded the next hour.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: West City

"Ridiculous...The smug trash on this mudball planet...How degrading! I shouldn't even be here, I must have better things to do than this," He gurmbled as he flew further and further out into a much more technical area, a lot more advanced than the natural environment he was just in. He landed to investigate.

He did find some things. Like plates of steel with characters on it, pieces of strange parchment, and food. Not at all what he was used to, of course. But he still ate it, or as much as he could before spewing it out. He snarled at the poor food quality of the planet, which also consisted of plants. He wondered how such a weak species could live on something so revolting.

Suddenly, he remembered why he was there. A sneaky smirk graced his mouth before he went off, but then also saw that the damage to the planet was too much for him to search. A growl deep in his throat came up, but stopped when he felt a striking flicker of Ki. So he decided to follow it.

And again...he came upon the woman and the Namek, who had for some reason took sides. Then he recognized her as the person he had dragged out of the ruins earlier, the reason he did not know. And since he could tell she was from earth, he also knew that it would be fun to mess with her as well. So he landed, the Namek giving him a bored look, and the woman looking surprised.

"Who-Who are you?" She squeaked, but he would not answer her. He only glared at the Namek.

"Why are you here?" The Namek asked in monotone, arms folded and eyes closed in apparent meditation. Vegeta chuckled in a low voice.

"I am here because I know that you know where the dragonballs are, Namek. Since they did originate at that weak planet of yours, you would know."

"Who ever said I would tell you?"

"Hm...Perhaps the image of me blowing this planet into weaker bits than it already is."

"Well, the image said wrong. I have no idea where they are, and my planet has nothing to do with this," Piccolo growled.

"Yeah...You know, I doubt you would be able to see in this-" Bulma was cut off by the irate Prince.

"Shut up woman! I never asked for your input!" He felt shock run through him when she suddenly stood, a look of enragement on her face.

"How dare you call me that! I don't care what you ask for, you sexist MORON!"

His eyes grew big for a second, but then he registered what she had just called him, and he too became enraged,"Do you have any idea whatsoever who you are talking to!"

"No, and I don't care either!"

"Oh, you will care when the Prince of the Saiyans shoves a Ki blast halfway up your-"

"...Who's that?" Bulma interrupted with a naive look, his face growing blank for a second in shock.

"...ME!" He shouted at her, pointing at himself.

Piccolo rolled his eyes, then noticed how Goku was squirming around, most likely from the noise.

"Oh, yeah right! Puh-lease! The hell you are a Prince," She retorted at him, folding her arms stubbornly. His hands balled into fists as he became more and more infuriated.

"You are messing with the wrong person, woman!"

"And just how long is it going to be for you to NOT CALL ME THAT! If you would get your ears out of your ass, maybe you would get more respect from me."

"Ha! Fool! My ears are out in the open, where you can perfectly see them! Maybe if you quit with the false assumptions, you would get things correct for once!"

"Oh, ME-false assumptions! I'll have YOU know that I am the genius princess of an international empire!" She yelled, flaming.

" The hell you are, just like you're a Super Saiyan-"

"What? What's a Super Saiyan?" A new voice added to the heated arguement.

"Goku! You're awake!" Bulma ran to him, hugging him and such. But knowing that ChiChi was around, she kept it minimal. Goku gave a blank stare to the Saiyan Prince, who stared back.

"Hm...You must be a Saiyan as well," the Prince commented, a slight smirk on his face.

"Who wants to know?" Goku asked with suspicion. Well, as suspicious as someone like Goku could get.

"Nobody, because it's apparent that you are. Your Ki level says it, as well as your physique. I'm no fool when it comes to recognizing my own kind."

"So?"

"And you've heard of a Super Saiyan?"

"...Um, no, can't say I have! I mean...I think King Kai mentioned something, but...I didn't completely understand it," Goku replied much more calmly.

"Hm, I've never heard of this King Kai...But you've learn something about Saiyans, correct?"

"Yeah...Like the Tuffles, a little bit of the Frieza character-"

"You've heard of Frieza!" The Prince exclaimed.

"Uh, yeah I guess. I mean, he sounds powerful and everything, but I can't wait to fight him!"

Vegeta just stared, stupified, 'What is he thinking! Frieza is one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy-not even I could beat him. Shouldn't he be afraid for his life!'

"Hey Goku...Uh, what do we do now that everything's ruined?" The woman asked, breaking Vegeta's thoughts. Goku shrugged lightly. Piccolon decided to answer.

"We wait, make sure that there are no more threats," Piccolo glanced at the Prince for a moment,"Then we settle in, make sure that nothing else takes place. And if the enemy does not show up, then we retrieve the dragonballs."

"And if the enemy appears during the dragonball hunt..." Bulma trailed off.

"Then we fight him. It doesn't matter when he or she shows up."

"Or it," Vegeta added, thinking of Frieza.

"Kami, do you have to be so hung up on gender?" Bulma asked him irritatedly.

"What? You think I was gesturing to you when I said that?"

"I wouldn't be surprised!" She retorted.

"Neither would I, it would fit with your indescribably horrid looks."

Her mouth gaped open, her eyes burning with hot anger. Goku decided it was enough.

"Alright you two, that's enough. We really have a lot to do, and-"

"Well, if this pompous asshole would keep his mouth shut!" The woman pointed at Vegeta.

"Maybe it would do us all a favor if you shut yours as well, woman."

"Okay! Jeez, arguing will get us nowhere, guys. Just hang tight before we get somewhere, please?" Goku pleaded.

"Oh hey!" Her face brightened.

"What now?" Goku asked.

"I should probably make a new radar for you guys, if we're going to find the dragonballs again and everything. But I'll have to get to a village first."

"Bulma...Everything is ruined...," Goku pouted at her, Bulma's face falling.

"Well, I guess I could start from scratch..."

"No."

All of them looked at Vegeta, who had just blurted that out.

"All of you numbskulls follow me. I have equipment in my ship. If it wasn't destroyed by this dirtball planet."

"Hey!" She shouted at him defensively as they followed him.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Gingertown

She was really boiling now. How dare this guy just pop on this planet and address her like some slave, as if he knew her. She looked up from the ground to find him watching.

"What the hell are you looking at?" She snarled.

"Tsk, nothing I enjoy looking at, believe me. But you have some skill in the technology department, correct?"

"Yes...," She said slowly, not following where this would go.

"Good. Then you will provide us with your services, and help us find the dragonballs."

"I'm no slave!" She boomed at him.

" I don't care. You should consider it a privilege working under me."

"Psh, please. I would rather drop dead-" Bulma mumbled under her breath.

"WHICH could be an option for you, if you like!" He cut her off as she stared at him, stunned. Did she really say it that loud?

"Fine. Whatever. But I better get something out of it," She threatened as she kept walking behind the others.

"Your damn planet in safety as a result," He shot back at her while she glared. Then he turned and continued. It was at least ten minutes of walking until they found the thing.

He went inside of it, which she thought was a ship of some sort, as Bulma walked around it in awe. Its pattern of physics looked incredibly complex, and yet easy to understand and put together. She ran a hand over the slightly burnt steel or whatever it was, her eyes wide with wonderment.

"Are you quite finished?" She heard his sneering voice ask.

She shot angry slits at the Prince, who glared back. Then she went back with the others. He set down the fragments from his arms and onto the ground. Instantly, she went through them, studying every piece of information she could get.

"Wow...The Saiyans must possess high scientific knowledge to make something like this. I can barely understand it!"

"Yes, and that does hold some of our language in there. I suppose I could translate it for you, if you are too idiotic to do it yourself."

She growled,"Alright Prince pain in the ass, I think we all got your point on how stupid I am!"

"Good. For a change."

"AARRGH!" She grabbed all of the pieces and went back to Piccolo's arms, where they set off again back to East District.

* * *

Now see? I thought it was funny. Then again, being the author, I'm not really sure how you guys see it. But I hope you liked it, and you better tell me so in your review.

And Bulma was not sex crazed in this chapter, now was she! HMMM...

Oh yeah, they forg--I MEAN...LEFT ChiChi back at East District. Uhh...ChiChi don't kill me please. It's their fault.> 

Dammit, that review is still bothering me. Just because I say you guys should review more, doesn't mean you have to criticize it that DEEPLY! rrrrrr...

Pplz pplz pplz...;P

Next chapita: Settling in will be harder than usual, especially when you're not allowed to fly! Muhahaha...I make things so difficult for them.

Baiz. ;)

I hope you B/V-lovers are happy with this beginning. I really hope so. But they won't fight too long, if I'm nice, HEE HEE!

_**Jckash03**_


	15. A New Addition

Don't you just love reviews SOMETIMES!

When ppl DON'T call your character sex crazed!

Ok, ok, I know. I'm over it now. But today is a time to celebrate. More B/V action here.

No. Not THAT kind of action.

But I hope you pplz do know that when it does come time for them to...you know...have some action, it can't be _that_ detailed or anything. So you better plan on a crappyass part on Trunks' conception. But that'll take at least a year to plan out and everything. Ooh, they should get on a ship to Space together for a whole year, like it hasn't been done before.

Kami I love being the author.

Rating For This Chapitata: PG-13: Language, Mild Violence-I think.

Oh, and uh, if you just ate...or were about to, then I hope you have a strong stomach for childbirth. That's all I'm saying yo.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Memories + anger Italics. Oh, wait. No, I got that one wrong.

* * *

_

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Capsule Corp

They stopped by Capsule Corp. to pick up what they could find of supplies, which was not much. It was extremely difficult for them to find anything not completely damaged under the rubble and ruin of the destroyed building. All she found was a little more than a handful of small trinkets that she could morph into a usable and properly functioning machine.

"Woman! What could possibly be taking so much TIME!"

"Hold it, smartass! I'm getting stuff to make YOUR PRECIOUS RADAR!"

"Bulma...Do you really have to cuss?"

"GOKU! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO GET INTO THIS!"

"Exactly!" Bulma shouted before picking up another metal piece and examining it. Suddenly a hand roughly snatched from her hand, her blood pressure spiking in surprise.

"Hey! You jerkoff, give it back!"

"Do you know how annoying you get with that accusing tone of yours?"

"Do YOU know how annoying you get when you take things without ASKING first!" Bulma retorted as she watched him toss it on the ground carelessly and walk away. She growled and picked it up, following him back to the group.

"We should leave...," Piccolo commented in a distant voice, but still monotone as usual.

"But why? We won't get anywhere anyway...," Bulma grumbled as she tossed some rubble around with her foot.

"Especially with you here woman."

"I'M the one who's building your stupid radar! Don't even tell me I'm the useless one!"

"I never said you were useless, I said we would get nowhere-"

"Just like this conversation, so can it both of you!" Piccolo roared, a vein pulsing in his forehead. Vegeta growled, not giving total surrender as Bulma folded her arms and stuck up her nose.

"Hey! Where are my parents!" Bulma shrieked while she looked around. Goku went up to her from behind, gently placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Bulma...I don't feel their Ki-"

"NO! Why! Why THEM! WAAAAAH!"

She buried her face in Goku's gi as Vegeta pressed his palms over his ears.

"Dammit...That woman's snivelling will be the end of me...And my sanity for Kami's sake!"

Enter: Krillin, Yamcha, Roshi, Tien /Location: On the shore of East District.

"Alright! Land ho!" Krillin shouted with enthusiasm as Yamcha and Tien shook off all of the water from their clothes. Roshi hopped off his turtle and blew out a breath.

"Whew, I'm exhausted..." Roshi said wistfully as Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all glared daggers at him.

"Alright crew. Let's get going," Tien said sternly, leading the group as they went into the wooded area, looking for Goku's Ki.

"You know guys...I don't think Goku's here right now-" Krillin was cut off by Yamcha's snarl.

"You think you could've said that a bit sooner? Jeez...Hey! Who's that?"

Tien and Roshi looked back from the bushes at Yamcha and Krillin, then Tien gasped when he saw what Roshi was looking at.

"Oh my Kami! It's ChiChi!" Krillin exclaimed. All of sudden, she started to squirm a little, her face in obvious pain.

"Augh! Oh, Kami!" She shouted, clutching her bulging stomach. Roshi and Tien flinched back a little at the shrill cries. That's when they noticed the moisture started to form around her..ahem...there.

"Oh...Oh SHIT!" Yamcha yelped going behind a bush. Krillin just gaped at his best friend's wife.

"I think...I think it's coming you guys-"

"NO SHIT KRILLIN! Do you know how to deliver a Kami-damn baby?" Tien shouted.

"No! Do you?"

"Oh Kami!" Tien growled as he paced back anf forth, the woman's yells echoing in their ears. That's when they all remembered Roshi, who they then saw calmly removing her pants.

"ROSHI!" They all yelled in unison.

He looked back,"I may not be professional in this area...But I'm not gonna just stand here and watch my future student get born without the proper care here."

"Prop-Proper care?" Yamcha sputtered, Roshi smiling wide and giving a peace sign before diving in.

Enter: Um...Oh, Son Goku /Location: On their way to East District

Five minutes before that happened...

He was calmly going through the air when he felt this striking flicker of Ki come across him. It was strong, but it was not alone. There were...two of them. And for some reason, they were familiar.

Too familiar...

"Hey...," Piccolo beckoned him, giving him a questioning look. Goku got the hint and nodded grimly. He already knew what was happening. NOW he got it. He felt himself go three times as fast with urgency and adrenaline pumping in his heart. But he was in a hurry, after all. It wasn't every day that your first son was born...

He was there quicker than expected, but he didn't dwell on that. All that was on his mind at the moment was getting to CihChi, before their son got to her. The first thing he saw was Roshi on his way to guiding his child in the world. Goku didn't really care about that, he just wanted to be there, and have someone else OTHER than Roshi to touch...up there.

"Roshi! What are you doing?" Goku asked with serious haste in his voice. Roshi cracked a smile.

"Hey, well I was just helping her out there, ya know?"

"Yeah, well thanks and all, but...she is my wife you know..."

"B-But Goku, who else is supposed to do it?" Tien asked.

"Arggh! You fools! Let me handle this!"

Vegeta shoved Roshi away, hoisting up ChiChi's thighs like it was no one's business. Bulma felt her eyes grow wide at how a guy could just do something like that so...impassively, as if he did that kind of thing every day. She whimpered a little, sobbing here and there as her head went back a little, her face full of pain.

"Dammit woman! Push it out of your weak body!" He ordered.

"I...Kami-dammit I CAN'T!"

"You can and you will or I'll rip it out of there! And I won't care what I'll pull out either!"

"YOU WON'T TOUCH MY SON YOU CREEP!" ChiChi shrieked, groaning as pushed down with all of her might. That's when Goku went over to her, taking her hand for support. She let out a breath as she looked to Goku, who only nodded to her in the most serious moment of their lives. But only one thought crossed her mind at that moment...

Was she doing the right thing?

Bringing a child into a place like this?

"Woman, don't THINK! Push it out dammit!" Vegeta rasped.

"I...will!" She pushed down again, a sharp wave of pain coming over inside of her again. Then she dipped her head back, pain and anguish written on her features. She directed the struggle into her grip on Goku's hand. Then she felt it peaking, the pain somewhat dissolving and something pulling out of her. She let out a breath when everything had faded away.

But she was too out of it to hear her son's cries.

There were 'oohs' and 'ahhs' about it from the rest of them, but her half-lidded eyes shut before she could respond to it. It was probably her lack of training. Yeah, that was it...

Everything stopped spinning once she felt slumber come over her, and a deep, hazy sleep swept over her senses.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District

It was just her and Tien afterwards. Everyone else was either aweing over the baby or standing alone somewhere. She wondered which one would be more politically correct for her to do.

"Kinda weird isn't it?' She started in a wistful voice.

She felt him look at her when she said so.

"Having your parents die...and then having another life come in the world that doesn't really belong to you. Pretty damn ironic if you ask me."

He gave her a weird look,"Bulma...Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I dunno. It just...feels like you're having a deep moment right now."

"...And?"

"Bulma. You never have deep moments. Not with anyone, especially me."

"Oh please Tien. I've known you enough. Come on, we have to grow up sometime. Why not now?"

He shifted his weight, looking at her more closely,"You're really afraid aren't you?"

She gave him a shocked look of question,"What!"

"Oh yeah. You're afraid of everything changing. THAT'S why...you're choosing now to grow up."

She looked ahead, her eyebrows burrowing stubbornly,"Oh yeah? Well, what about you? What are YOU afraid of?"

He was silent for a moment, his face going blank,"Well...I've never really been afraid of much in my lifetime..."

She facefaulted,"Don't make a speech outta it-"

"But I must say...That fear, in its enitirety is what I am afraid of."

She hiked an eyebrow, her expression outrageous,"You mean...You're afraid of FEAR?"

"Jeez, not so loud. I don't yell out your fears."

"Sorry, but..." Her face started to change a little, her eyes showing that she was obviously struggling with something...

But it didn't take long until-

"BWA HA HA HAAA! YOU'RE AFRAID BEING AFRAID! THE ALMIGHTY TENSHINHAN-AH HA HA-"

He rolled his eyes and walked away slowly. But it took her some two minutes to realize his presence was no longer there. In fact, nobody's presence was there.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: East District

He really didn't expect for that to happen. Nor did he expect the woman to appro ach him afterwards.

She looked awkward, uncomfortable as her gaze went from guarded to curious. She took in a breath as her eyes glanced at the ground, then back at him, questions in her eyes.

"Where'd you learn how to do that?"

He was silent, leaning on the tree with his eyes closed.

"Are you going to tell me who you are?"

No answer again for the woman. He could hear the answers flood up in his mind at her questions, but he immediately dismissed them. He would say nothing. He was not there to make companions.

"Are you going to say ANYTHING?"

His eyes opened, already gazing at her when they did,"Are you going to catch the hint? I have no answers for you, now leave me be woman."

Her eyes widened irately,"How dare you! I can go wherever I want, and you can't tell me where!"

"Hmph," His lips kicked up as his eyes closed again,"I just did."

Her eyes narrowed and she stomped off. He wondered if every female on this planet was like that, but he just shrugged it off with carelessness. His eyes wandered over the others. The Namek, the woman, the old man, the other two that he hadn't disgraced yet, and then the Saiyan and his mate, who was holding their newborn offspring in her arms.

'What a bunch of fools. Do they have no idea that their planet may obliterate in perhaps less than a day? Whatever caused that crash is not dead, and is most likely recovering. Once it gets strong enough, it will strike again. And not only the entire planet this time, but its targets. Us. Those idiots! They will learn the hard way when they see their carcuses lying in this mudball's soil!'

As angry as his mind was at the moment, his mouth was silent, observing the oblivious nature of happiness within the group. He had never witnessed such...clarity and unity within a group of individuals. Especially after what had happened. Their planet had nearly been destroyed! And yet they are here, laughing and conversating as if it was the same routine. It confused him almost as much as it intruiged him. But the soldier in him would not let him see the rightness of it, he only saw it as a weakness, for as they were enjoying themselves, their deadly fate was creating itself.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District

She wondered if he would ever open up to the group, or just have on small conversation with at least one of them.

But wait! This was a very insane expectation because well, he is just an uncivilized, arrogant, egotistical apee who couldn't find his manners if they bit him in the ass. Then again...anything could bite that juicy ass of-

"WHAT!"

Yep. She said it out loud. Every pair of eyes were on her, even...his. She laughed nervously, her hand going absent-mindedly to the back of her head just like Yamcha and Goku were so used to doing.

"Wow...Heh heh...This whole fiasco has really gotten to me, I guess. Sorry if I...interrupted a-anything, g-guys. Hee..."

Silence, for a second before they did as they were told and Bulma let out an exasperated sigh. But she could still feel his eyes on her. Her womanly senses told her to not look back-her insecurity would be too obvious. Wait-insecurity? Bulma Briefs and insecurity? Wow, talk about trauma, she must have some sort of amnesia. With a shrug, she closed her eyes as she took in a breath, and in opening them she expected to see him.

But he wasn't there.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Along a path in East District

"Hm...Damn woman is getting on me..." He muttered as he stalked through the woods, forcing another subject into his mind with ease. Such as...What exactly was he doing there anyway?

Well, it was quite simple, but there were many other things that could easily complicate it more than to his liking. Such as that Saiyan, who could actually possess a power stronger than his own. And that woman...She was trouble, that was all he knew. That was all he would let himself know.

He took in a breath, closing his eyes slowly, and letting all train of thought rest. Well, that was before he heard footsteps not far from him.

Enter: Son Goku /Location: East District

"Hey! Where'd Bulma run off to, guys?" Goku asked with simple curiousity in his voice, before the expression of the others all turned into alarm.

Krillin shrugged,"Probably off building something. That girl never quits."

"No...Her stuff's right there," ChiChi reasoned. Then everyone realized who else was missing, and their heads flew to one another.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District-woods

Okay. So the man had some appeal to him, but it didn't make him any less of an ass. Her eyes bugged at that thought for a second, still not used to it at all. Before she let any more irrational thoughts whizz by in her head, she saw who she was absent-mindedly searching for, just standing there as if he did not sense her presence. Maybe he really couldn't.

Suddenly another snap of a twig broke the thick silence of the wilderness, catching both Bulma's and the Prince's attention. But she saw what it was faster than he did, and shrieked,"Vegeta! Look out!"

His eyes bolted to her for a second, then caught the movement of what had made the noise. It came faster than he had comprehended, and with one swing had swiped his stomach and arm before he leapt backward. The sharp sense of the wound, which was not pain, only rised anger in him. He growled and went for the creature, lunging at it with everything he had. But the creature had vanished. Vegeta froze, searching in every direction in case it chose to sneak-attack. But it was gone.

The woman walked through the wood's terrain and approached him, concern sparkling in her eyes at his wound. But he would not have any help at all,"Stay away from me! I need no one!"

"Oh come on," She countered, it sounding like a snap more than she wanted it too, so she softened her voice even more,"Look, everyone needs something. Especially when they're hurt."

"Well, I am not everyone. Now leave me be. I can hardly feel-Ahh!" His voice cracked and he was on the ground before he knew it. She immediately went for him, an alarmed concern in her eyes. But he took it as pity and pushed her away again.

"Hey! That could be poisonous you know! You should never take chances, and you being a Prince should understand that."

"But I am strong enough to where I can handle it if it went wrong. T-That's the d-damned d-difference, woman," He finally got out, his voice scratchy from a pressure in his throat.

"My Kami...You can barely speak. Listen, you ignorant ape! I don't care what chances you can take, you are getting help! Whether it's from me or someone else, you're getting it buster. And if you're really strong, then I expect that you'd want to keep it that way!"

For once, he had nothing to say back. She took him up by the arms, trying to ignore the mass of weight he was, being pure muscle. It wasn't long until the others caught up to them and helped her. Thankfully, Vegeta couldn't protest the others' help because he had long since passed out.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Your ass--JK! East District-but I have been ITCHING to do that. ;)

He woke up with difficulity, feeling as if he had been hit by a SpacePod. A soft ringing in his head floated up suddenly, a pain following it. He cringed, trying to disconnect the pain. But as he put all his efforts in trying to end it, he only made the pain spread. Then he gave up, exhaling as he laid back on the headboard, his eyes closing although he had just woke up from a VERY long slumber.

"Hey!"

He flinched, his nose wrinkling at the shrill of her voice,"Err...Woman..."

She didn't hear him, or ignored it,"You're awake!"

He said nothing back at her sweet, surprised tone, his eyes creaking open before she said anything else.

But it didn't talk long for her face to contort in an unquestionable anger towards him,"You stupid, ignorant asshole! We could have been killed and you would have been dosin' off!"

His eyes widened in defending bewilderment,"Why the hell are you yelling at me for going to sleep when YOU are the one who told me to rest! I believe you are the stupid, ignorant one, woman!"

"Oh? Really? Well, sorry for showing you some Kami-damned concern! Obviously you have no idea what that is."

"And obviously you do have the sense to comprehend what you tell me! How do you expect me to rest and then scold me when I do?"

At first she looked a but confused, as if she had expected him to her at fault somehow," Well, I-...I just didn't expect you to sleep THAT much, you know..."

Now he looked a bit confused,"And just how long was I asleep?"

She didn't even blink an eyelash,"Four days."

He then just shrugged, thinking of the mere months at other planets where he was unconscious. Somehow trusting his legs, he swung them over the bed and started to walk, when he felt something in his leg bend and he felt himself falling before slim arms caught him.

"Do you see now? You are not completely healed yet!" She sighed as she helped him outside, where the sun dimly brightened the wilderness around them. Gohan's cooing and gibberish was heard in the echoing of the forest. Vegeta cringed as he stood more up. He tried to wave her off, but she stubbornly stood by him, and he was too tired to protest. (Right! )

Enter: Goku and others /Location: East District Woods

Yamcha narrowed his eyes at the suggestive image of Bulma supporting the crippled Prince. Goku noticed and couldn't help but smile.

"...I don't trust him," Yamcha blurted, his eyes still on them, icily,"He's just got that...troublesome manner about him, ya' know?"

Goku nodded, looking back to his son, knowing that saying anything or protesting would only throw more fuel into the fire. Especially with Yamcha.

"Well, you know...It's not like you're still goin' out with her. She can date who she wants-" Krillin was cut off by Yamcha's roar of rage.

"What! She's DATING that monster!"

"N-No! I-"

"What he means is...,"Tien started,"...You are not entitled to jealousy of whoever Bulma finds interest in because you're her EX-boyfriend, Yamcha."

Yamcha was about to speak, but was stopped by Tien.

"No, she isn't dating him. I doubt he even knows what a date is. But when she does find someone, and believe me, she will, you cannot act out anything you are feeling."

"Yeah, but...That's not fair," Yamcha pouted at the unsuspecting pair.

Tien shrugged, trying to keep the smile off his lips at Yamcha's little infatuation with the blue-haired genius. Of course, he could see why Bulma was so appealing, but he knew it would never go that far with himself and her.

"Life is so strange sometimes...But with all of us, connections made and relationships born, I think it will all come together one day," Goku said, the others quite astonished by his sudden deepness.

"Uhh...wow," breathed Krillin.

Yamcha smirked, his hand on Goku's shoulder,"I think you've just come up with the meaning of life."

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District

Sure, she was still boiling from the Prince's never-ending stubborness, but she felt her light grow light when she heard Goku's startling proclaimation. It did put a smile on her face, even after Vegeta managed to criticize, and quite negatively, her soups and other edible medleys for his 'minor' illnesses, as he referred to them. Everything he said and did made her roll her eyes exasperatedly.

But it was a wake-up call; she couldn't remember the last time any male had drove her this far up the wall. Maybe the class clown in kindergarten, but that was then. This guy should be much more mature than that at least.

And now, as she sat in the small kitchen of her mobile house contraption, she felt the now rare, momentary peace that she had missed so dearly over the span of time that this chaotic mess was made, but she knew it wouldn't last too long. Not for her. Not ever for her.

She looked down at her coffee as if she had just then noticed it, and in taking a sip, she also noticed that was cold. She set it aside, and laid her head down on the table, cradled by her folded arms that were on the table as well. Her eyes could not physically be opened, and that's when she realized how long it had been since she had last slept. Her head was filled with quick, almost blurry images of herself and Goku, young as ever, and then it skipped to her and Yamcha, her birthday party, rejecting Yamcha again after it, and lastly she saw herself lonely and waiting for someone in the dark, cold rain.

When she found herself in that dark, cold rain, she couldn't have been older than five. Suddenly, she grew taller, and some were at her side, but then they vanished when she grew taller yet again. And when she reached her tallest, some had tried for her, but they vanished in vain again. Tears seeped from her large eyes when she realized they could not reach her, she was helpless and now, only the enemies could reach up to her.

A muted scream escaped her silent lips when the enemy grabbed her arms, his grip gentle but persistent. He then shook her arms before she lost balance and fell, faster and faster with every passing, last second of her cherished life.

* * *

I'm stopping there, pplz. It was getting a tad bit long there. Anyway, please review, lots of effort with this, I'm just recovering from writer's bitching block. Plus, I would like to add that it took me a long time to get chap. 15 up there. One week, it was that I didn't have it ready. The next week, it had some server error or other. So I'm real sorry about that pplz. 

Forgive me.

And review after you forgive me.

"The Jedi failed me, don't you fail me too,"- says the very sexy Anakin/Darth Vader from Star Wars 3, which if you do not see I will personally use my Z sword and-oops. Wrong weapon. . ...Never mind. (not sure if the quote is exactly correct, but too tired to find out. )

Jckash03


	16. The Light in the Dark ptl

Okaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS PPLZ!

Note To MistressOfHeaven:Srry if i spelled your name wrong or anything, but he DID recognize her because she's the whole reason he went back to earth. I won't say why just yet tho. And I think in this chapter or the next, Bulma realizes who he is and goes hysterical. If I keepging with this you guys will know the whole and story and will stop reviewing--STOPPING now.

Here we go.

DisFreakingClaimer(feeling edgy at the moment):Wasssup? Oh, yeah. I have to be boring now. Yep, don't own the only anime in the world that I am overly-obsessed about since 1997 when it first came onto American TV. Yep, let's enter my life story. Ironically, my first episode was _The Mysterious Youth, _where Trunks comes into play and I fell in love w/ him AND with the idea of Bulma and Vegeta falling in love. Thanks Akira!

Sorry for the autobiography, but yeah...00

Rating: PG-13-Language, Adult Themes and Adult Stuff and Things Adults Don't Want You To See But You Do Anyway.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_ITALICS ARE USEFUL FOR STORIES. That's all I can say right now.

* * *

_

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji(such a hot name) /Location: East District

He hadn't expected her to whimper even louder when he had gently-by his standards-shaken her upper arm in order to wake her. He had actually found comfort in watching her sleep, but he told himself it was because it was the only time when she wasn't speaking or opening her mouth in any way. But if that was really the case, then way in Kami's name was he waking her from her obvious nightmare?

Her eyes shot open, as well as her head when she sat up straight and looked at him as if she had never seen him before. But then her fuzzy mind had slowly but surely registered where she was and who she was with soon enough for her eyebrows to burrow at the Prince.

"How DARE you wake me up! You actually think I enjoy remaining in this conscious HELL with you in it?" She shouted. He didn't even looked phased.

"Well...You were having nightmare apparently, and you were being quite noisy, so I decided to end it before I could suffer any longer, woman. And you should appreciate my presence here. Do you actually think those mindless idiots out there will save your planet?" He knew it wasn't the truth, so he used the last sentence to milk it up.

"Alot less difficult than you will. And don't call me that, or I'll just settle by calling you 'dude'."

His eyebrow hiked,'These Earthlings and their damn language of absurdity.'

But he didn't voice his thoughts before walking back to his room. He didn't shut the door all the way because he wanted to hear what she would do next, which he then found out was just more coffee and going outside. He felt obliged to stare out the window after her, but his inner conscious steered him away from it, instead choosing to meditate and brood on the stiff bed.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District

'Wow. I really need a vacation.'

That was the last of the thoughts echoing in her less than energetic mind. She stumbled out into the woods, stopping to sit against the tree. Shades of dusk painted the close-to-evening sky as she sighed and looked up to stare at its miraculous beauty in such an awful time. She wondered if there were any survivors...anywhere.

A yawn escaped her dry lips as she laid her head back on the scratchy bark. A soft, comforting breeze came and raised gooseflesh on the skin of her arms and legs, which particularily bothered her because when gooseflesh got on her legs, the hair came up. Rolling her eyes at such selfish ironies, she dismissed it and closed her eyes. But she was still not able to find sleep.

"The hair on your arms is sticking up."

She jolted, her eyes opening with a start,"Dammit! You startled me."

She could almost hear his shrug far behind the tree and herself,"Get used to it now."

He said nothing after that, making her wonder what he meant by 'now'. But then she had a question for him that had burned her enough.

"How'd you know where I was?"

"It's called Ki, woman. Haven't you been following that fool Kakarot long enough to know that?" He snapped, but softer than usual.

"Well...Maybe I just didn't care..." She grumbled under her breath, not feeling like an arguement. He, sitting on a rock somewhere behind the tree she was sitting against, side-glanced over at the tree and smirked.

"Woman, the others may not hear your quiet protests clearly enough to pay any kind of attention...But I do."

"Oh, trust me, my objections are very clear, especially to them."

"Not your hidden ones."

She tilted her head, as if trying to look at him,"...What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying that just because you voice the obvious protests that your obvious character would have...doesn't mean that they all know your not-so-obvious character."

"So you're basically telling me that my own friends don't know me enough?"

"Precisely."

She sighed deeply, expecting it and knowing he was right, then added under her breath, not caring if he would hear or not,"Great...I lose my parents in a freak world mass destruction...My best friend gives birth on her front lawn...And then I have an alien Prince telling me that no one knows me."

"I never said no one knew you. And for the friend part, I'd be grateful because if it weren't for me, that child would have died. You think Kakarot or his lunatic friends would have pulled together one lick of sense to care for that child, much less deliver it?"

She said nothing until it came to her moments later,"...How the hell do you know how to deliver a baby?"

She heard him sigh,"As a Prince, you must know everything in case you are in hiding. If you are on exile, or in protection from an enemy, and one of your female soldiers goes into labor, then you must know how to deliver or you will be held responsible for slaughter."

Her eyebrows knitted in confusion,"Slaughter?"

"Yes, slaughter. Deliberate negligence of a Saiyan being."

"But what if you had no idea-"

"You had to. That was it."

All she could say was,"Hm."

There was a dull silence between them for hours. By then, the sky had transformed into a creamy purple, with lighter shades strewn all across it. Small, glittering sparks of silver was scattered along the blanket of dark and light purples, as well as patches of the darkest blue you could imagine.

She had tried to sleep, she had felt it coming to her eyes, but still it would not come. She had tried different positions, humming, yawning, stretching, everything until the entire aspect of trying to sleep reminded her of sex. The only kind of sex she had experienced, which was basically just a chase to the finish line, which she could never find with Yamcha.

And finally at that thought, all sense of sleep was reased from her mind. She felt a curious urge to peek at the Prince, to see if he was asleep yet, but all of her female pride beat her to it. 'Don't even dare, Bulma. You know what will happen if you even try.'

Sure, she could see how attractive he was, but it was his behavior, personality, and that mouth of his that repelled her. She hated that kind of talk, especially when it was directed to a woman like her, no matter how badass it sounded. Then again, it was always those bad boys that kept her in the air.

Enter: Son Goku /Location: East District

He held his wife close, who in turn held their small child in her loving arms as well. He nuzzled in her silky hair, caressing her neck with his nose, breathing in her heavenly scent. He memorized the hypnotic rythm of her breathing, the gentle vibration of her heart, and the melody of her chest as it rose and fell to her inhaling and exhaling. His mind sketched the maternal expression of compasison on her still lovely face, something he would never grow tired of, and the black curves of her plentiful eyelashes, which at many times she would say were too small or too shapeless. But he thought they were just right for her, everything was just right.

But this deep love for his wife wasn't the only thing in his heart and mind, there was also fear. Fear that he would lose her, fear of knowing that he would lose her. Fear that all this memorizing and still-framing of her would only make detachment worse for him to bear. Fear that their son, the only remainder of Saiyan blood on the planet besides Vegeta, who he considered had evil intentions, would also be someone Goku would never see again. That was almost as shockingly painful as losing ChiChi, Goku found.

There had always been a possibility that Earth would be in danger, and then his life would be in danger too, but this was different, more intense.. Now, it had changed. Because his family, ChiChi and Gohan, could die just as possibly as he could.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: East District

She was the first one that he had ever had to explain the Saiyan ways to, and she was most likely the last. But, for some very scary reason, he didn't mind telling her at all. Where at other times, he'd snap and snarl at any inferior being that was in a bout of stupidity and naivety. Did this mean, in his mind, that she was not inferior?

'No. Absolutely not. She is still part of this lowly planet and its incredible amount of foolishness. In fact, she basically represents it when she is so infuriatingly impossible. She reminds me of how much I hate this planet. Even when she's silent and sleeping.'

But if she was so lowly and foolish, then why would he pay as much as a minute's thought to her? Why would he care?

With a growl, he pushed these thoughts away before standing up on his feet on the rock that he'd been on for hours. He wondered absently if she was sleeping, but then he knew she wasn't because her Ki was just as electric as ever, not that it was very strong in the first place, but he could tell that she was not rested, that in fact she must have been thinking very hard about something, because her Ki was frantic.

That's when he felt this strange, hazy, purposeful urge to stomp down to where she was sitting. And he did. For the first time he could remember, he submitted to an otherwise restricted repulse.

It took at least fifty seconds for her eyes to notice him sitting there, looking up at the night-painted sky just as she was. Maybe he counted those seconds, for once he didn't even know.

"What do you think you're doing?" She tried to snap it, but failed. Instead it was almost softly forceful.

"Well, you're a genius, you tell me."

She was taken back. Had he just complimented her? "E-Excuse me?"

"Jeez, woman you only say it every time someone tries to denounce you. Now's the time to prove it."

Disappointment filled her chest for some reason, she actually felt a little down. But she said nothing in return. She didn't know why, but she had actually felt a little delighted at the idea of him complimenting her. Why would she care what he thought or said anyway? Stupid, spoiled Prince.

"Are you saying you don't even believe what you say?"

"Look," She stared at him straight in the eye,"I will not tolerate this ridiculous endeavor to annoy me or-or spend your worthless time bothering me! Because you are not worth the time I would waste listening to your bullshit!"

He had a blank look on his face, as if he had no idea what was going on for a second. Then, when his mind registered where he was, who he was with, and what this puny Earthling had just said to him, he realized that it was time to go. So he got himself up and started stalking away from the stupified woman.

"Wait! Where are you going!"

He stopped and looked back, smirking the whole time,"I suppose my presence is not welcome here if I'm such a nuisance that I'm not worth your time."

"B-But-" She just stopped, fuming,"You CAN'T just leave me here alone! Do you know what kind of wild creatures are in this place?"

"What? Are you saying that I'm suddenly welcome here?"

"Yes you baboon! I only meant that-"

"Well, I guess since I'm a baboon now..."

"NOOOOOO! What I meant was..."

"But I thought baboon's didn't understand-"

"I was only saying that Idon'twantyouhereifyouaregoingtodrivemecrazy!"

He was silent, his face was expressionless as he gazed at her. Then he turned away, but right when she thought he would walk away, he said,

"You are a very vulnerable and sensitive person, so you need someone with you, but when they do something to piss you off like what I was doing, you turn on that sharp, angry personna that makes you look like you don't need them."

She facefaulted, folded her arms and raised an eyebrow,"Are you finished with my horoscope?"

His eyebrows knitted together in confusion,"I don't know what the hell you're talking about, woman, but you know I'm rght."

"Bull! ...But whatever," She sighed dramatically, rubbing her eyes and then stretching,"I guess I'll go with you."

He watched her stand up, still not believing that he had actually tried to figure her out in one sentence,"What in Kami's name made you think you were coming?"

"Oh you're not leaving me by myself, mister! Fine, if I die out here, it's your shiny ass that Goku will be blasting-"

"Oh come on then! Impossible, retched, infuriating..."

Enter: Yamcha ?(Don't know his last name) /Location: East District

How could she? Fall in love with some weird, maniacal Prince who would obviously treat her bad.

''He would treat me a hell of a lot better than you did!'' Bulma's reply echoed in his head. He sighed as he sat at the side of his bed, his heads going up to comb through his dark brown hair. Once finished, he looked up at the wondow, wondering where Bulma had went.

But what if she was hurt? Or kidnapped?

'Nah...Bulma would never be so dumb to go out alone.'

But what if she had thought it would only be a little bit, and decided to go out?

'Then I would feel her Ki and-'

But the funny thing was, he couldn't feel it at all.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District

They walked in silence up the trail in the still-standing woods, even after the catastrophically destructive storm only twenty hours ago exactly. She couldn't believe how much had happened in only that span of time, and she wondered if somehow the existence of the woods had been done on purpose by whoever did it in the first place. She wondered who that even was.

"Woman," The Saiyan Prince started as if on cue,"If anything happens here, if any sort of danger comes out of these shadows..."

She looked at him intensely, expectantly,"Yes?"

Then his eyes turned to hers in a side-glance,"...Then I want you to run, run faster than you ever have in your life...And go to alert the others. Whatever it is that disturbs us, I will fight. But I want you to immediately go and alert them."

"But won't they know by the Ki?"

"Perhaps, but it secures you and also alerts them at the same time in case the danger blocks his Ki. Understood?"

Her eyes drifted to the ground, as if she did not just hear him, then suddenly she blurted,"I have run like that before! In that one planet I was taken to in my childhood!"

His eyes turned calculative as he studied her closely,"What did you just...?"

"My Kami, all these years and I had forgotten everything! That creature, that weird blue guy who wanted to marry me, which I would have if he weren't blue...And then the cockyass-" She had been laughing until now, when she cut herself off and looked up at him sharply, rage and reminescence in her deep cerculean eyes.

"That cockyass what?" He asked accusingly, folding his arms and glaring at her. She narrowed her eyes.

"I'M the one who should be glaring, mister! You're the bastard who took me from my home, from my loving parents, and put my life in fucking danger! I remember you, you ass! I KNEW that I had seen you before!"

He chuckled maniacally,"That wasn't MY plan, you imbecile. If it was, I would have scolded myself for putting such an annoying burden on myself, then I would have had you persecuted."

She rolled her eyes.

"Besides, I paid no attention to you on that Kami-damned planet-"

"You are a liar!" She exploded,"You and that stupid fruitcake are the ones who made up that retarded game of cat and mouse, knowing that I would have been caught anyway and killed afterward!"

"But it didn't turn out that way, did it? You got to your mudball planet in safety in Zarbon's ship, and I ended up on Frieza's assassination list for that idiot's death! And if you would have just surrendered, then he would not have died and put me on Frieza's target-"

"Yeah, well guess who was traumatized for over five years later with this sickening flashback of that freak monster nearly biting my head off literally! Do you know what that did to me? If that wouldn't have happened, if you stupid, stubborn apes would have left me alone, my life would probably be a hell of a lot better right now!"

Then his obsidian flashed with fiery rage at her piercing words,"And you know what I have observed? Being on the run from a tyrannical lizard for over FIVE years has kind of affected my life into something that it shouldn't be, and what angers me is that it was YOU that caused it! And YOU are not worth my life going up in flames for!"

She was silent after that, her eyes softened and watered a bit, so did her voice-light and wounded,"Well...If you possess such claimed Princely intelligence...Then why didn't you think about that before you interrupted my childhood? Why didn't you just _merely consider _the cause and effect of what you were about to do? Or did that lizard control you more than you thought?"

That's when he spun and pounced on her, his roar of fury echoing through the woods as she felt forceful, strong fingers wraping around her frail neck. She had never felt so euphoric before, she had never felt such heavenly dorsiness that succeeded in fogging her vision as every turned bright and dotty. That's when she realized this was the first time she had ever been choked. Or was it?

_Everything came up to this moment, because this moment was when it all came to a halt._

What? Her eyes tried to open, her mind twitching in pure surprise at the sudden thought that had flashed into her reminesceful mind.

_But she still couldn't shake the feeling of having not marked the Earth, not having people remember her for something she did or made or even said._

There it was, another hidden memory of that planet, and the first time she had felt something so close to sudden death. She wondered if this time would be different, if it actually would happen. But that thought was true; even now, she coulkd not mark the Earth. It was too late, and she hated that.

Suddenly, his grip loosened, and she was free to look down. And when she did, she would have gasped if she could. He had the most guilty, the most distant gaze in those dark eyes that just seemed to defy the law of light. And that is what she saw-light, even in those unpredictably dark eyes of his that she was convinced she would never be able to read. He eventually let her down onto her numb feet after what seemed like hours. He immediately spun, his back to her. All the blood had rushed to her feet, and her legs were shaking to no end. She took in the deepest, most refreshing breath she had ever felt in her life, and she was suddenly immensely grateful.

But she watched him. She watched his back with curiousity, expectancy, and then this strange, uplifting feeling swarmed over her heart and swept it up into her throat. That's when she realized...how much impact this stranger was having on her. He was there at that planet, but it wasn't his fault that it had been so affecting and gashing to her childhood, which also destructed her and Yamcha's relationship. That memory had made her dependent and clinging, and she too desperate for shelter and security that it tore her and Yamcha apart. They were just too young.

She watched him as he turned slowly, his gaze still expressionless, but kind of solid, as if he was guarding something, holding something back. Or as if he had realized something that he knew was nothing good.

He cleared his throat, his eyes did not look at hers,"I...I feel..."

She just gazed at him sincerely, not at all any hint of resentment or accusation in her eyes or expression.

Then he looked to his side, growling irritatedly,"That was not intentional woman, but you better watch your tongue around me. But that-that was just my-"

"Anger." She finished for him in a light tone,"Yes, I understand. I've done that too many times to count with my friends and family. But you know, I deserved it. I'm sorry for saying that, but I was just blowing off my-"

"Anger," he finished for her just as she did him. A small smile crept onto her face as they apologized without words. But that peaceful moment between once moral enemies did not last too long. For, as Vegeta alarmingly sensed, there was a spine-tingling rustle in the bushes far from them. That's when she, too, felt it. That same dread that tightened every clenching muscle in her fearful, trembling body that seemed all too familiar to the eerie presence of what she knew was behind there

* * *

.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. All done. I have the next...Uh, I think I got the nextthree chapters all planned and shit. They'll be typed up soon and up to a computer screen near you! Just don't get popcorn butter on your keyboard!

I know that's been done before, but I just had to. There's a flipping first time for everything.

Anyway, review...and I serve you...with a chapteroo. How funny. I just made that up.

HAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAHAA! High-PER!

So I'll go now. Will they die soon? Nope, cause I just said there were THREE more chapters left. God, I'm an idiot. Plus I already have my parting speech for the end of the story ready. Not that it's soon, just saying.

BAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZ

Bonzai Bitch(my new name for this chapter)


	17. A Vanishing Reunion

WAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUPPPPP!

Kami...Strange word. Wonder if Vegeta has learned that one yet.

Anywayz...I hope you guys are satisfied with the story so far. No, I'm not preparing you for my ending speech. Not yet...

As for sequel talk...No idea. I don't even want to approach the subject right now. Too teary. So anyway, I think we'll talk about it at the END of the story. Not the middle.

So...Here we go kiddies.

Rating:PG-13-Language, Adult Themes/Situations

'-thinking

"-speech

_Italics represent vocal emphasis and lyrics.

* * *

_

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: East District woods

He felt it, for the first horrible time, he felt himself feel guilt. But that was because, also for the first terrible time, he could feel the cold cruelty of Frieza coursing through his heated veins. He was puzzled, however; was he guilty about becoming Frieza, or feeling guilt itself?

Vegeta would have thought it out further in his frustrated mind, but that's when he heard the rustling in a nearby bush. The small grin on her lips had vanished just as quickly as it had formed. Before he could scold himself for noticing that, his eyes bolted to the far bushes then to hers.

"You-woman! Leave. Now," He rasped at her, his chest heaving up and down with pressure and anxiety. An expression of rage overcame her features when the danger was blocked out of her mind.

"Where the hell do you get off-"

"WOMAN! Now!" He rasped at her again before unleashing a sparking Ki blast at the bush, hoping it caught whatever was behind it. She shriekd and wimpered before stumbling away. That's when an unrecognizable voice screamed as well.

Bulma and Vegeta froze in their tracks. Bulma felt her veins freeze at the scream, her eyes closed and veins pulsing, she slowly turned, her eyes side-staring at Vegeta who only stared back with equal question in his solid eyes. That's when snapping footsteps echoed through the woods and stopped when the figure tripped only feet away from the startled Prince.

His arms instinctively shot out with the fingers poised at Ki access, but when she saw the unmistakable flash of platinum blonde hair, she let out a scream. The scream caught his ears, halting the blast, and when he turned to see tears in the woman's eyes, his heart stopped.

"Woman, what-"

"My mother...," She whispered, but loud enough for his shocked ears to hear. His arm was still positioned as he stared at the close to sobbing woman while she stumbled to the fallen body, tears streaking down her face. Bulma fell to her knees, and he almost had half the urge to catch her before she did so.

He wasn't sure what do, except nothing. He rested his arm down to his side as he looked down at the two women. He rolled his eyes at the display of emotion in the moment, while amazement formed itself in his mind.

'Such a stubborn woman she is...And then she breaks down at this?'

It was strange though, because he wanted to figure her out all the more after that.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: East District woods.

All thoughts of everything ceased to exist in her mind as it cleared at the sight pof her injured mother, collapsing onto the ground. There was only fear, despair, and daughterly compassion flowing in the waves of her anxious mind, swelling with guilt that she didn't stay with her mother when it happened. Out at the fucking library for Kami's sake. She should have known, as a daughter, she should have known.

Her mother's head rested on her arm, those make-up smeared eyes closed and relaxed as if in a deep slumber, which Bulma prayed with every piece of her shattering heart that it wasn't too deep of a slumber. Her free hand swept away the stray, blonde hair that disturbed her mother's relaxed forehead.

"She's still alive woman. I didn't hit her."

Her eyes opened a little more, wet and swollen,"Y-You better not have...She better b-be alive, dammit."

He didn't answer, he just watched as she checked her mother's pulse, as if she didn't trust him. He chuckled sardonically inside at the fact that he cared enough to even consider it. He still wondered, though, if she really trusted anybody. Including herself.

He could wonder no further, however, because of another episode of twig-snapping footsteps approaching them. Bulma didn't even look up. Vegeta folded his arms, but every vein was pulsing with instinctive preparation. Suddenly, they stopped.

"Oh my Kami, Bulma! What happened?"

At the sound of her name, her tear-streaked face spun around at the source, which was none other than...

"Yamcha!" She cried, but no louder than a whisper, as she dropped hold of her mother and ran into his muscular arms. Vegeta could feel his eyes twitching as a growl went up his throat. Yamcha walked over to Bulma's mother with Bulma's arms around his neck and his arm around her waist protectively, and almost territorially when he glanced at the boiling Prince.

"Is she-"

"No. She's alive and well," Vegeta answered cooly. Yamcha peered at him with an unidentifiable expression. Bulma glanced between the two worriedly, but said nothing.

"I...I checked her pulse," She expained to Yamcha, as if she were a two-year-old who found a crippled dog,"She is...alive, I think..."

That's when she lost it, buring her face into Yamcha's shirt as the sobs poured from her, her chest and shoulders wracking along as he held her tighter. Vegeta scoffed and looked away, but the pair didn't seem to notice. It was like that for at least five minutes until the Saiyan couldn't tolerate it any longer.

"ALRIGHT already! The bitch isn't dead! What MORE is ailing you woman!" He exploded. Her head came up from Yamcha's chest as she took herself away from the startled man.

"Oh shut up! Just because you don't know what it's like to nearly lose someone important to you, doesn't mean that I can't!"

"You don't have to express what you feel," He retorted.

Her eyes were just as fiery as his, the tears only making them more flaming as they narrowed,"I refuse to make myself some empty, heartless nothing like you!"

"Is that your opinion of me, woman?"

"Maybe it is. But why would you care? All you care about is YOUR opinion and YOUR credits. Or maybe that's what you want everyone to believe, huh? Maybe that is ALL you care about-everyone else's opinion on you. That's why you just lay around like an emotionless, guiltless Prince of power, so then you can keep everyone guessing and you won't be forgotten."

"Bulma...Just stop-" Yamcha was cut off by the glaring Prince, who kept his heated eyes at the snide woman.

"No, it's fine. She enjoys trying to analyze others and expose their problems to make her own look minimal and even non-existent."

"No," She calmly started,"I do not symbolize myself as a powerful, egotistical enemy, constantly making them and chasing imaginary goals and dreams to make something out of a forgotten life. I do not draw these lines to wow everyone so then I have something to throw in everyone else's face when they figure out my problems."

He was silent. For the first time, he felt the stab and he said nothing.

"Uhh...I think I'll...take Ms.Briefs over to the site now...," Yamcha stuttered nervously as he quickly picked up the limp body and fled from the tangle of static sparks between the two bundles of pride.

"And tell those idiots not to fly anymore. The Ki detection would be too risky,"Vegeta called out, his perr still piercing into Bulma's.

"Y-Yeah...I'll do that!" Yamcha called back, not at all hesitating to return to the campsite.

"My problems are no one's business. Especially not yours, someone who puts on an act to make sure that every person who knows her believes that she is independent and doesn't need them, when in reality she is helplessly dependent and emotionally reliant on every word that person says to her."

Then she was silent. She just gazed at him with an almost hurtful look on her still tear-gleaming face. Her eyes still glimmered glassily with the shining gather of tears glazing over her cerculean eyes, the color enhanced by the reddening of her eyes. He felt his breath catch in his throat when he registered what he had just said, and when he realized that he had forgotten how fragile she really was to what people said to her.

She was different from him.

She listened. She listened closely.

He had also forgotten that she was a genius. She took everything seriously, so seriously that she put on a very deep insight on everything she read or heard.

But still...How could he care...?

"Do you really believe that?" Her bell tone, yet scratchy voice cut smoothly into his troubled thoughts, his eyes hadn't moved from hers the entire time, however.

"I...Woman, many things slip through my tongue-"

"Do you?"

Hesitation was written over his features,'She won't believe me anyway...She had heard what I said...She listened, and the cut was made already.' But he didn't care, he wasn't supposed. And in his stubborn anger, he made another cut,

"I thought you didn't care what I thought? Remember? I am just another _empty, emotionless, guiltless Prince of power_ with nothing better to do than care what everyone thinks. But you know what woman, at least I am not burdened with the constant WORRY of what others SAY."

Another slice on her already bleeding heart. He could hear her strangling, her breath staggering, her mind choking for something to say back that would make deeper a cut

Her eyes glazed over again with hot tears over her cold face,"I...I will not listen to you. I won't."

That's when she spun on her heel, her shoes crackling over the rocky terrain. He could see her shoulders wracking already. He looked down, and that's when he felt the rippling change, the deep _sense _that he had changed. After considering the damage of what he wanted to do, and after considering that he didn't even care, he went after her at the speed of sound.

But she had listened. She had. And he was feeling guilty that she had.

He had felt it. He had.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: East District

When she went off, away from him and the source of emotional realization and pain, he went after her. She felt his gripping, yet gentle hands grab hold of her upper arm, spinning her around to reveal her sobbing form. The sobs were silent, but her eyes were closed, the only thing moving were the tracking tears running down her cheeks.

Before he could do anything, she fell onto her knees. He looked down at the top of her bowed head and shaking shoulders. With an eye roll and a blush, he picked her up cradle style as they went back to the camp site, the effects of the previous analytical accusations drowning into the drastically affected pieces of both shattered egos.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: East District campsite

He wondered if she had a nightmare last night as he did. But before he could scold himself for even wondering, his mind registered where he was and what had previously happened, as well as what scars were made by words the night before. Pushing the thoughts aside, he got to his feet, eyes closed, and reminded himself of where he was. And when his eyes bolted open, he reminded himself of what he had to forget.

He looked around at the charred remainders of what had been a forest, subtle, gray rocks and ashes, with patches of disarrayed trees and greens that lay behind it. Then he looked ot his side to see the sleeping woman, breathing in and out peacefully and slowly, her eyes not catching sight of the horrific images that surrounded her, but didn't bear on her conscious mind.

That's when she suddenly moved, whimpering a little as he did so. After she stretched out her arms like a kitten, she got to her feet and opened her eyes to see him staring at her closely as he always did.

With a blank stare, she said simply,"Good morning."

He grunted in response, looking away back at the burnt soil.

She shrugged and went a few steps toward the houses to get everyone, but stopped and said,"Are you always this anti-social in the morning?"

"Is your voice always that deep in the mornings?"

He could sense the sheet of crimson creeping on her cheeks even with her back to him,"...Whatever. I can't help it that I have to stimulate my throat after hours of not using it. You still haven't answered my question."

"You haven't answered mine."

"Okay. Leaving now."

She did leave that time, going down to the other two houses to find that no one was there. She returned to him with an expression of confusion and fear. He already knew what had happened.

"V-Vegeta...Do you have any sort of idea...?"

"Woman, did you notice that creature that your mother had with her?"

"Hm-hm."

"Then that's all I have to say."

Even through their distance he felt her shoulders start to shake,"I...I didn't know it was dangerous-"

"You are a fool! You knew exactly what that was! You and I both witnessed it at that damned planet. It probably followed you here!"

"No! I brought it here."

His arms fell from their crossed position before he spun around slowly to face with a bewildered expression,"You...mean tell me you DELIBERATELY set up this mess!"

The flashing flame of rage faded underneath the coat of fear that blanketed her turquoise eyes as she gazed at him suspiciously and fearfully, backing up to the wall of the house,"P-Please...Don't h-hurt me-..."

"HURT YOU! I think you've done that yourself, woman. I wouldn't have to_ lift a finger _to have you harmed, because YOU brought the danger with YOU. You are the one formed your soon-to-be untimely fate, as well as everyone _else's_!" He landed a punch directed at her, but she cringed when it landed next to her head. He was only inches away, and she could feel heat emanating from his aggressive body.

Ignoring the heat on her cheeks, the fear disappeared, yet again allowing rage and ice to overcome them,"Oh, really? Well, how the hell do I know that you just didn't let out your rages on everybody from what we discussed last night! Maybe it was you who did this and decided to pin it all on me and the creature-"

"And maybe you are just afraid."

She froze, the expression of suspicious cunning fell, being softly replaced by question and denial, her head shaking just barely.

"_You_ are only trying to put me in blame out of fear. If I was the enemy, you imbeciles would have a chance. There would be no mystery, you would all know what to expect. You would now exactly what to prepare for if it was I. But it isn't, and those are not the only reasons you are trying to blame me..."

To her frozen horror, he moved in even closer, his breath dancing upon her lips.

"You are only pinning this on me...So then no one will have any sort of reason to abandon you...You are afraid of being alone, and this will only give everyone a validity to leave you behind..."

A soft breeze came upon them, a stray bang on Bulma's forehead swaying along with it as her eyes peer into his as if trying to hear what he just said. The tear fell from her eyes so softly and so lightly, its trail invisible as it glided down a pale cheek. His eyes never left hers as he leaned forward, his lips capturing the fallen tear.

She nearly flinched at the sudden contact, but when his head came back up, both eyes were questions. But the question in his eyes quickly dissolved into a cold disclosure as he spun around, his back to her as he rasped,

"It hurts to be exposed, I know...But it is even colder to be forgotten, even when you've managed to prevent the exposure."

Her breath seemed to have faded, but she was off when she found her feet before she could pay any ind to what he said. It was too much, too much reality with him, yet it was hardly realistic-the hysteric tone he had when he explained her in such detail that it was sharply painful to even breath or look at him as his steel black eyes stabbed into hers with such ease and vision. She might as wear nothing around him because that was exactly how he made her feel.

But she wasn't prepared for this...This new taste, this new experience of finally being shown in the light and having all of your faults laid out for you. She was terrified and grateful for it at the same time. Yet she had no clue if what he did...How he saw through her like glass...Was a good thing or not.

So she decided to escape it just for a minute as she explored the depths of the East District woods, completely unaware of the panting beast only ten feet away from her.

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: East District campsite

His mind was whirling, his vision was fogging, everything seemed unfamiliar to him. His self-boundaries, his detachment from everything and everyone, and even his damned dignity that just went up in flame after that stunt he let himself pull with the woman. He was completely losing control, and he didn't know who to blame. And it scared him.

But the Prince! Scared! A pity!

A scoff escaped his lips when he heard Frieza's voice echo in his confused mind. He was losing all that he had sculpted and fought so hard to create over his lifetime so far, and to think only a mere Earth woman had begun it all.

His fists clenched, anger rising up in his chest like a volcano directed at himself. It outraged him that he would give in to such an urge, it outraged him that this woman's stupidity was the cause of him even being there, it outraged him that he was falling deeper and deeper into something he didn't care to deal with. And it outraged him to know that he hadn't the first idea of what to do with the woman.

But when he heard that high-pitched scream that slit through his frantic thoughts like glass, he knew nothing but to save her.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: East District woods

By the time the Saiyan had gotten there, she had been attacked. He froze in his tracks when he saw her leaning against a tree, cuts, gashes, and trails of blood all over her frail body. Her eyes were unfocused, and soon closed when he picked her up cradle style just as he did the night before. Small moans and murmurs escaped her numb lips as he effortlessly carried her back to the campsite.

The first thing he searched for in the camp was the medical supplies. He had perched her where they had slept the night before, only she was sitting against the wall of it so he could get to her shoulders and neck. He had a good idea of what to put and where, although he couldn't translate the Earth markings on it. He made a mental note to learn it once this mess had been rid of.

He motioned for her to turn so he could inspect her back. She did automatically, her purple eyes closed and swollen. He tried to eradicate the lump in his throat as he saw her like this. It strangled his insides to see this fragility and vulnerability in her manner. It just wasn't her at all. But he kept his mouth shut, not wanting to make it at all any worse for the woman.

The deepest gash had been on her left shoulder. He used the Earthly thread supplies to patch it up, muting out her winces and whimpers of objection and protest when he demonstrated what he was to do. It didn't phase him, though, at all from all of the experience from his late childhood with Frieza's soldiers. This sort of thing was only expected, and the woman's case was minimal.

When he was finished, he gave her tablets that he guessed provided what she needed to get a deep, numb sleep. As she laid her head on her hands, her bruised eyes open, gazing up at him with a grateful peer, like what a toddler gave to a tailor when he fixed a torn teddy bear. Vegeta's lips attempted to kick up at the silent gesture of thanks that he knew he would only allow form that very woman that had awoken such a flame in him. He despised and craved it at the same time.

After minutes of stroking her hair in order to send her to sleep, he got near the fire, just like six years ago, and started his meditation process. And as much as he hated to notice, he didn't do so without a generous glance over the sleeping woman in his limited company.

* * *

ABOUT time, eh? Yep, this is 18 folks. R-E-V-I-E-W. Please give a generous glance to that, too.

Okay. After you review, eat a banana and enjoy your well-deserved summer.

Oh, and for a little comic relief(because this chapter was annoyingly dark to me): School is like a boner--long and hard.

0-0


	18. Creature

Sorry for the MAJOR delay. I just started a new story, so i hope that somehow makes up for it.

Note: Ugh...I switched computers and forgot to copy a few chapters between this one and the last one. I hope this doesnt affect the story TOO much since it leaves out a few developments. So for those of you confused or thrown off by the slight gap in between, I have explained.

Anyways...

Rating: PG-13 - Language, Violence.

Disclaimer: The storyline is mine. That's about all I got when it comes to this story. Bulma and Vegeta are characters of Akira Toriyama.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italics represent flasbacks and vocal emphasis.

* * *

_

Enter:Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

His head felt heavy and swollen before a striking pain shot through it. He bit back a small cry as his hands flew to his head in agony. His eyes opened. large and wide, as his chest rose drastically, his breathing harsh and heavy. It took a few minutes for his brain to rgeister where he was and what happened. The woman, the waterfalls, Ginergtown, the ship.

He knew he was alive when a stab of guilt joined the pain at the thought of the woman and what had occured with her. But he couldn't brood about it now.

Suddenly a hand fell lightly on his forehead before he could instinctively retaliate against the intruder, his alarmed eyes flew up to meet calm cerulean ones. Immediately, he loosened and her hand fell away. As her touch left him him, he realized that the shooting pain was no where to be felt.

He gazed at her with confusion and surprise as she lifted a finger to her lips, then pointed over at the destructive ship. There, with ghastly shock, he caught a fogged sight of a blac-brown creature, spikes stabbing out of its hunched back, its arms also quilled as they hung to the ground. Its legs were long and thin, a curved spike shooting out of the back of its ankles.

Of all the exotic planets he ventured and conquered, and all the creatures he had slain and slaughtered, this one was the most disturbing organism that not even his entirely expanded imagination could think up.

He had a feeling his expression voiced his opinion,"My Kami...How appaling-"

"Shhh...I'm sure it can pick up the slightest of sounds..." She inferenced.

"Then why hasn't it heard-"

"Shh!"

He rolled his eyes, making a motion as if to get up, but she softly pushed him back down, throwing him a warning glance. They sat there wathcing it as it shuffled through the wreckage in an injured state before it finally left their sight. The woman let out a long breath as she got to her feet. She held out a hand to him, and he looked at her for a second before taking it.

He glared at her as if she forced him to show dependence but she just smirked and shrugged it off before walking. He looked after her.

"Where the hell are you going?"

She stopped, her head looking up but not turning to face him.

"You haven't finished explaining to me..." His smirk was evident in his coarse voice.

"Oh, that's right," She looked back at him, the smirk still and reflecting his,"Well what do you want to know?"

His face lost the smirk,"Don't play stupid with me. You know exactly-"

"I mean, being the Prince of all Saiyans, you know everything right? So then find out for yourself."

His eyes closed, nostrils flaring as her footsteps resumed.

"WOMAN!"

She stopped again, but her head remained looking forward.

"You do realize that now we'll need the dragonballs. It's our last resort."

"And?"

"There's no way you'll be able to cope without me. You'll be eaten alive by either that thing or some other surviving wilderness."

He heard her cool laugh even from twenty feet away,"I beg to differ. But you can believe what you want."

"After all, your physical inferiority and dependency are the reasons you joined me on that ship, correct?"

"OR it could be because of your mental inferiority. I could have targeted you and then led the creature right to you, which would have taken you to your well-deserved grave. You don't know who it's after," She counterattacked.

His eyes narrowed, veins seething as he realized how the woman's intelligence could easily go against him,"Fine. Are you staying with me or not?"

There was a silence between the two, but both could clearly hear their pumping heartbeats that echoed in their questioning minds.

Enter: Bulma Briefs / Location: Unknown

The silence continued for five minutes, which felt like years. She counted in her tense mind. But it was in that same mind that she concluded that for once, she wouldn't bow down to her emotional demands. For once, she would intentionally isolate herself from it all, but without detaching herself from the situation. She was being independent, and that was one change she wasn't afraid of.

"Oh, Vegeta...You'll never stop believing that you need no one, but you would never stop to consider that some need you?"

His expression cleared, not expecting her to say that.

"Well, even if you started to believe that now, it wouldn't be true. Because the one beside you on this planet doesn't need you, and she will prove it. In fact, she barely knows you, yet she has memorized every personal flaw and fault on your conscious."

He gulped, knowing what was going to come.

"I'm not sure if you're familiar with the saying that history repeats itself, but in this case, I'll just give history a hand. We are going to play a game-"

He let out the breath that he barely took notice that he was holding.

"-Of hide and seek. This time, however, it will be a little more challenging, and we will not be finding each other. It will be a race to find the dragonballs. But if we do find sight of each other, then by all means, the death of the enemy is the finish line."

The Prince chuckled sardonically,"Woman, this is ridiculous-"

"Ahh yes. What were you just about to say? If I remember corectly..."

_Vegeta's smirk faded into a displeased frown,"We are not here to play infantile games with you girl."_

"Yes,yes. I was right. Time does repeat itself, doesn't it? At least soul counterparts aren't a part of it this time."

He growled,"Woman! Cut the bullshit and get on with it. What will be the prizes?"

"The prizes were already explained. The dragonballs. Duh."

"Oh, please."

She sighed,"Look. The hide and seek part is hiding from each other. The race part is getting the dragonballs. You get uour wish if you get them all without getting caught by the other, understand?"

"Hm. What if I get the dragonballs without catching you?"

"Then life goes on. I dunno. You can either leave me here...or stay here."

"But if I catch you?"

"Then you can either ignore me...or kill me."

"What! Woman, you can't be that absurd about some game!"

"This is survival, Vegeta. You of all people should know that,"Her voice was hard and stern, successfully masking the oncoming tears.

"Fine. Is this the starting line?"

"Mm-Hm."

"Alright then woman. I hope you're satisfied."

"See you in hell, Vegeta."

A smirk formed on his lips,"Beat you there, woman."

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location : Unknown

This wasn't at all challenging for the wandering Prince, due to most of his experience with escapades with Nappa. Not to mention the six years in absolute isolation that made quite a difference as well. He really had no idea what the woman had planned, and that the bittersweet sensation of deja'vu swept over him like a rainstorm. This was exactly like all those years back, except the stakes were higher.

He found himself in a jungle again, at least what was left of one. He shuffled through rocks and such, the putrid aroma of charcoal and burnt everything invaded his nostrils, but he just opted to breathe thought his mouth the rest of the way. But as he did so, those words from the woman echoed in his mind.

'No. That woman is asinine, I am only being resourceful.'

But try as the stubborn Prince might, those words soaked through his shell, and he exhaled perfectly through his nose again.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknown

Her chest rose and fell drastically as her lungs tried to catch up with every inhalation, she felt more and more trapped within something she couldn't handle. Before long, she dropped to her knees on the searing hot rubble, the pain not nearly enough to outmeasure the strain on her respiratory system.

'Breathe Bulma, C'mon! Breathe! Damned asthma!' Her mind filled with hate as her eyes started to water, and not just from the strain either, but from the tears of a woman who was about to lose more than she had already.

A strangled sob escaped her dry lips as her hand laid gently on her chest, the heartbeat pounding with desperate hope. Her eyes closed softly fluttering with oncoming tears that streamed down her cheeks. Vegeta's face flashed through her mind, followed by a sharp pang that struck her inside.

'Oh, I never wanted it to end like this. I was just so scared...Like now. My Kami, what have I done?'

Another blanket of pain clenched at her chest, lungs on fire and heart rate going through the atmosphere. She could never remember the last time she was in so much pain. Choking coughs rasped out of her mouth, following by beads of blood. Her eyes widened, praying that each breath that graced her tired throat won't be her last.

A sheet of fog blanketed her bloodshot eyes, but the gloomy shadow that headed for her was still visible. The next thing she felt was rge airy sensation of being carried. And only one name floated up to her slipping consciousness...

'Vegeta...'

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

Although he despised the woman for the earlier events of that day, he still admired how ingenius she could be at times, even if those times were rare. He cringed at the thought of her getting dislocated and then captured by the creature and then, an even more ill-tolerated thought, slaughtered. He wished he could just leave and none of it would be at his expense. But it all was. If something was to happen to the woman, it would be his fault.

'She brought this on herself, making up another ridiculous game. Plus she is the idiot who brought the thing back here. But still...She saved me the last time it attacked me, so I suppose-'

His thoughts were interrupted as a startling Ki broke into the Earth's atmosphere. His eyes wandered, darting about to locate it, but it was highly expanded. Cursing to himself, he seethed at how unopportune a time this was for an enemy to step foot here.

'Damn! Of all the times she had to be out of my sight!'

He started off, running at his maximum speed toward the Ki. He would eliminate the enemy before the enemy eliminated her.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknown

When she awoke, the sky was a much darker colour in contrast to when she had first fallen into slumber. Her head felt like a boulder, her lungs were like sand, and her eyes were groggy and heavy, swollen from her excessive tears frmo earlier, she guessed. Looking around in the less than transparent darkness, an alarming sense of recollection struck her.

She remember being carried...But by whom?

When his name suddenly made itself clear in her mind she was less than grateful. Her fists clenched as much as her jaws did at the thought of him saving her when she specifically said there was no saving the enemy!

'Great, just perfect Bulma! Get yourself in a heart wrenching asthma attack, and then give the ape a perfect excuse to put you in his debt again. Beautiful!'

Rolling her heavy eyes, she somehow got herself to her feet. The stars were her only guidance through the mysteriously unseen forest. A yawn escaped her mouth, stretching her jaws as she shuffled through the foliage and such. She suddenly felt a sneeze come on and she tried everything to stop it at its treacherous tracks but-

AAACHOO!

Silence. Pure, bonafide silence followed. The only thing being audible was her bold heartbeat.

And then she felt it, like a drumstick beating her soul out of her body, she felt herself falling while her feet were numbly, but surely, standing on the ground. Tight pulses, unpredictable and out of rythmn, struck her body like convulsions. Then she heard it. It was right behind her.

Her head turned, slower and slower and slower...

The corner of her eyes caught it. It was the beast, but it was strange, the feeling that empowered her about it, she felt almost...bonded toward it. For once she didn't feel scared or threatened.

She turned completely around, keeping her open and clear eyes at it. Careful to not make any sudden movements or any sudden, apparent mood swings, she breathed deeply and peacefully as it just gazed at her. That was when the guilt overrode her.

'This...This is no beast. This is only something that is trying to find warmth and acceptance. It only wants peace...inside.'

Her wistful thoughts calmed as comfort seemed to wash through her veins. Then she decided to do the unthinkable, and she approached it with wonder in her eyes, which was not just there on purpose either. She reached out an unclenched hand, its repulsive outward appearance wiped clear from her knowledge.

And she touched it.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

All prior attention on the force that had just arrived on the Earth was erased clear from his focus when a powerful, bold Ki struck through his mind. He suddenly forgot how to breathe as he turned, his eyes darting everywhere to locate the presence of the indescribably high power. But once his breath returned, he found it difficult to catch.

His instincts turned to mush at the thought of having to fend off against such a power. Once he located it, he launched off into the dark night, unable to even begin to think of what could harbor such inifinite strength. Dark chuckles echoed in his mind at the thought of the woman being involved.

A wide smirk graced his features as he realized that it finally came to him. This was the time in his life where he would see, finally, what he had been anticipating all his life up until this very moment. A power beyond his reason, beyond his understanding, a power that his imagination couldn't even stretch enough to create. To witness it was a privilege under his deserving, to even catch sight of it through his already experienced eyes. Of course, to see such a power would surpass any sort of life-changing image he had. It would be essential to his being to see it, a reminder that it was out there, it was possible, and a reminescent of what he was to achieve.

_"I don't symbolize myself as a powerful, egotistical enemy, constanting making them and chasing imaginary goals to make something out of a forgotten life."_

'No! Forget what the blasted woman said. Everything she says is nonsense, and not worth my listening to...'

But he couldn't do what he told himself to do. And as personally terrible as it was for him to admit, her perspective on things really did matter to him. SHe was probably the only one who had the ability to fascinate him with her insight on even trivial things that would have taken no interest from him in the first place. There had been no other being in the galaxy who had earned his attention like the woman had. Maybe because he had incinerated everyone else's insides before they could.

But what had drawn him most was how arrogance nor ignorance fogged her mind by any means. Her mind's vision was more clear than the strange matter they called glass.

Therefore, without self-centered curses, which he was very aware of having, she was bound to make flawless calculations and many essential preventions of errors in her thinking process. That was most likely why her opinion was so refreshing because she had the ability to see things that no other could. She could also see him, and yet all the while he believed himself to be buried, hidden underneath a metal jacket of pride and emotional disconnection. But surely enough, she had brought him out of that as well.

Perhaps he even envied her, to see everything without a moment's misinterpretation. But it was when another perspective overlapped her own, that she began to crawl inside herself, especially if they are correct. If they had an insight that could rival her own, and examine her own flaws as well, that was when she became disclosed. If there was ever a possibility of someone finding a reason to abandon her...She was in hiding just as much as he was. But he would surprise her. He could see her as well.

All of these thoughts flew through his head faster than his running speed, through the dark rainforest. Rain had started to pierce his face, but his sheer determination to find the source of his obsession had made him absolutely oblivious. Mud started to scatter about onto his ankles, thorns pricked, sticks poked, but he continued on his endeavor for the power that had begun his Saiyan heritage.

Fear started to grip around his heart at the thought of it faded off before he could see it, the desperation fueling his speed. The rain had thickened, lightening illuminating the gloom of the shadowy surroundings as thunder conducted the orchestra of the nature's soundtrack to utter chaos. He could tell this was the reaction to the power. A power that could light the raining sky was a power envied by all gods.

And he was about to witness it, he was about to feel it searing onto his consciousness. But was that enough? Was it enough to only know that it was laying out there, waiting for him to achieve it? His jaws clenched at the thought of sensing it convulse through his own body, literally _feeling_ it course through his electric veins. But if seeing it was the next best thing, than he would gladly take it.

That's when the bright white-blue cloak of light pierced his vision, stabbing into his eyes. At first, he had to shield it away with his arm, but once adjusted, he could it all clearly. An electric wave of astonishment and wonderment gripped his heart in a tense pressure that sent his conscious whirling into a wave of utter horror.

The beast...The woman...It was almost unbearable to see.

But he was right. He knew it would get to her, but he had no idea this would occur. He had no prior warning that this would happen. A repulsive creature and a human female, it was ludicrous. But he saw it there, and it wasn't any dream.

The next instant he was thrown into, the light was fading, the woman fell to the ground unconscious.

The last sensation he felt was his flesh pierced and his body thrown into the slick ground, rain pouring down on him.

He was then sentinto a hazy abyss of darkness after the light of the woman's smile faded from his mind's eye.

* * *

xD

Yay for cliffhangers.

All reviews are welcome. Just be nice.

Jckash03


	19. Aiding the Enemy

Here is the next installment of this story, which the title is too long to type since im too lazy to type it.

Rating: PG-13 - Violence, Language, etc

'- thinking

"-speaking

_Italics represent flashbacks or vocal emphasis.

* * *

_

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknown

There was a building light...Light stronger than anything she had ever known or seen...

And then the light just stopped. It was dead. The next thing she felt was the ground rushing up to pound into her back, her head colliding with it as well.

Her eyes cringed as the pain burst through her head like a balloon, crippling her eyesight and creating sparklets of colours in front of her sensitive eyes. She looked up to see that the creature had fled, the connection was gone. But then she looked around to see, even through the dark, that sharp flame of black hair tha would always curse her memory.

Instantly she bolted to her feet and went to him. He was unconscious, but there was still a pulse. She picked him up with all the strength she had and dragged him to a tree. The rain had stopped, at least what she thought was rain on her forehead. She didn't remember it raining.

She took in a breath and sighed, knowing what she was doing betrayed her purpose for even being there.

"You...Y-You're not supposed to aid the enemy..."

His eyes barely creaked open, bringing a smile to her tired lips,"Yes, yes. I know Vegeta. But in times of tragedy, there are no enemies."

Suddenly his head snapped up,"What? What tragedy? Who-?"

A giggled passed her lips as they grew in a smile as she shook her head,"I was only joking. Gotcha."

A scowl etched his still wet face.

Her head tilted as if trying to reason with him,"Hey. Who said anything about being enemies? We're playing a Kami-damned game!"

His expression remained unchanged as he peered at her,"We are competing, woman. That puts us against each other, breaking any kind of comradeship."

"So?"

"We're enemies. We always...basically have been. Why, you don't want to be enemies with me? You want to be closer than that?" A smirk had long since expanded over his mouth widening at the instant blush that blanketed over her cheeks.

"Oh, whatever. You know that is not what I meant. I just, well...You take everything so damn seriously!"

"And you take everything so damn lightly. It's all about precautions, woman."

"Well at least I don't spend my life constantly stressing over such precautions. Fine, since we are such _enemies_, I'd better get going before you get too _close _to me."

Then she was off before he could retort. He watched her stalk through the mud, the slight darkness had somewhat lightened due to a possible sunrise. He didn't know how far away that was.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown.

He slept for what he believed were four hours. A large, stretched bruise formed itself on the side of his arm, which was probably what he landed on when he was pushed down.Still, he was too groggy to inquire the woman about that damned light, and that power! Suddenly, his consciousness snapped up, his blood rate spiked as everything in him was suddenly awake. Sure, he had true power of control, but what he truly desired was the power he had detected the night before.

Wondering briefly where the woman had rushed off to, he found himself at a stream after walking around for some time. He splattered some on his face, stared at his reflection for a bit, and then walked off. His stomach voiced its need for food, and so he complied, instantly and effortlessly killing what he guessed was an antelope. Bulma had shown him what animals were what on the planet and he was surprised that he even took time to learn from her, much less even notice.

He ate the antelope in haste and hunger before it happened again. That damned imposterous Ki that kept bugging him with familiarity. Then the same old fear struck his chest again.

'What if this damned Ki got to the woman? Then I'll be at fault for everything. No, it won't happen. If this is who I think it is, they'll most likely find me first. And if it who I think it is, then I am the reason they are here. And this better be good.'

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknown

She looked for something easy: fruits, berries, anything that didn't involve blood and guts. But at the thought of killing for food, the image of Vegeta Galick-Gunning down some deer immediately flew to her mind. Laughing and shaking her head, she kept walking down the trail with her arms up behind her head Goku-style. She felt goofy thinking about it like that, but she could feel why Goku did it all the time. It was quite comfortable.

But despite the physical comfort that swept through her, a mighty gust of heartache defeated the wave of comfort at the thought of Son Goku and the rest of the people she had loved since she was just a girl. They had seen her at her best and worst, which was rare, and she felt that they really did know-

Wait.

Did they really...know her at all?

_"Just because you voice the obvious protests that your obvious character would have...doesn't mean that they know your internal character."_

He was right. For the first time, Bulma went over what he had said, and she knew he was right. Maybe she wasn't the only one who could see sthings that others couldn't...

Just as she was about to automatically create a plan, some kind of goal to make sure the other really did see her truly and inside, an electric flash of trouble struck her deep inside her chest, her heart. Before her hand could fly gently to it, she was dashing.

Dashing off to find him.

But she knew what happened, she knew it was trouble that she wasn't sure her heart could quite handle.

It took her ten minutes to locate him, since she had gone from him the night before. The only thing echoing through the forest was her troubled heartbeat, but inside her mind was filled with panicking thoughts of what she would find. She came upon a bush and looked beyond it...

There he was, laying in the bright green grass, which was evolving into a deep red. 'Red grass, how pleasant,' she thought cynically.

But the humour was lost in the anxiety that coursed through her when she saw him so helpless and injured like that upon the grass. When she looked up to see a fat, pink guy with snarling, cracked lips, she blanched at his unnattractiveness. But when a Ki ball suddenly appeared in his bloated fist, his out appearance was wiped from her mind when all desperation and protest filled it.

A scream flew from her heart to her mouth.

"NO! Stop!"

He down at her from the sky, eyes wide and startled,"Huh?"

"NO, you can't! Come on, he's done nothing to deserve this!" She cried, her eyes welling up with tears that she hadn't even realized yet.

"Heh heh heh...Woman, I deserve nothing for all the things I've done...Nothing but this, a ticket to hell," He croaked, his body trembling as he was losing more blood.

Her eyebrows burrowed, curving up in sympathy,"A ticket to hell? Vegeta...Wh-What happened to you? The Vegeta I know would _never_ give up this early-"

"Woman! I demand you to stand back and let my fate run its course. I'm not strong enough to defeat him, and if I cannot defeat Dodoria, of all weak idiots, then surely I deserve to die."

Her face had grown soft,"I can't believe you. Giving up this easily. You wonder in your mind every waking moment why Goku is so much more advanced than you and that is because of persistance. Goku never surrenders, yes he risks and risks until he finds the right way to take care of the enemy, but never surrenders."

His eyes snapped to hers in rage,"You fool. I don't care about Kakoratt. I don't! He can rot in hell with me for all I care."

A hint of a smirk grew on her features, she knew she hit a nerve,"Fine. You don't care. But what do you think the spacefolk will say when they think back on the infamously intimidating Prince of all Saiyans...?"

His eyes narrowed into slits as they glared up at the sky. She continued.

"Do you think Gohan would be proud to say that his Prince just gave up and was too tired to fend for his own life, much less his own planet?"

"Gohan is a fucking half-breed, he does not count as a Saiyan!"

"You shouldn't either, the way you are acting. I believe you are the fool here, Vegeta. You haven't even stopped to think that maybe you should represent your stubborn proud race and give it everything you have! You haven't stopped to think of your own religion, that if you can breathe then you can fight until the kami-damned end. You are creating yourself as a shame to your entire race, what's left of it anyhow. There will be future Saiyans from Gohan's bloodline, and what do you think he'll tell his descendants about the last heir to the throne? Do you think they'll be proud?"

"I don't care what any damn brat thinks!"

"Yes you do. You may not what to care, but you do. You want others to admire you and praise, the way they do to Goku. But that will never happen with you in a pubble of your own blood."

Finally, his head turned to her, his eyes flashing with rage and anger directed completely at her, along with a hint of something she had never seen there before.

He got to his feet, stumbled a but on the way there, but he did it. And when he did, he side-glanced at her, a bold smirk raising his lips. She smiled back, a slight streak of apologetic appreciation sweeping through her eyes.

Then he cast a glare at Dodoria, who yawned sarcastically.Bulma looked at the scene one last time before heading away from her "enemy".

Well, at least she thought she was, before strong arms pinned her to the ground from behind.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

His eyes widened as Dodoria, in a flash only his Saiyan vision could catch, rapidly threw Bulma to the ground right after she was turned around. A vicious growl vibrated in his throat as Vegeta got into fighting position, a hateful scowl etched on his features. Dodoria looked back at him with a smug grin.

"Ha! I have your precious bitch now, whaddaya gonna do about it?"

"You jerk off! How dare you call me that- Let me go!" Bulma squirmed here and there, giving up after a while.

Vegeta, fueled by her disgusted yet desperate voice, lauched himself towards the pink imposter.

"Oh, you best not, Prince! Just one more inch and she'll be obliteratd to pieces!" He warned.

She threw Vegeta a warning look,"Don't risk it Vegeta, I'm not worth it!"

His eyes narrowed as his nostrils started to flare,"The hell you aren't woman."

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknown

She couldn't help but feel herself fall into a haze of unexpectancy and yet...Her heart was flying, as if she was waiting for a sign, anything from this seemingly cold Prince that easily shattered her imahe of everything, including herself, but managed to put her beating heart back together.

She could barely feel her expression clear and her cheeks flush with crimson when she came back to reality. Pushing it away, she realized she was still under the amazingly ample weight of the pink intruder. Her eyes flew back to the smirking Prince, who only glanced at her before leaping up into the air.

"Wh-Damnit! Whatthe hell does he think he is doing now...?" Dodoria snarled.

Bulma whimpered, trying to move her legs hard enough to kick him. He caught her motions, and with a devious smirk, he only pinned her down harder than before...

"AGGGH! Holy shit-It burns! It burns! It BURNS!"

In miliseconds, the revoltingly pink soldier was off of her, and she took in a liberatingly, refreshingly deep breath in. Looking up in pirsuit of her rescuer, she caught sight of the brown-black creature. A grin played upon her features as she got to her sleeping feet, which prickled as blood flowed back into their place.

"Well, well, well...We meet again. Hmmm. Shall we?" She suggested matter-of-factly before passing it.

She stopped when she noticed that it apparently didn't hear her. It remained in its previous spot.

Sighing, she stomped back up to it,"Hello? Are you coming or not!"

It just peered back at her, its large eyes just gazing at her. She couldn't read them at all, but she was never really close with animals, if this thing could classify as an animal. They either scared her or annoyed her, or she just didn't notice them and they didn't notice her. This one did however, and she wondered why.

Giving it a dear, curious gaze, she took it by the long, thick appendages that hung down to its ankles. A tweak of intruige sparked her inside when she felt its tiny quills vanish underneath her touch to reveal a smooth exoskeleton. She glanced from its arms to its eyes with questions in her own, but its eyes held no answers. With a 'Hm', Bulma went down the trail with it following behind her.

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

"Hm hm hm...Nothing like using some ridiculous creature to do your own dirty work," Vegeta chuckled as he leapt back down from the hidden treetops.

Upon hearing the pound on the ground from the impact of his fall, Dodoria spun around, still nursing the kamehame-sized welt on his hip.

"What the hell do you think you were doing this time? I ain't gonna play cat and mouse with you Prince!"

"Call me that one more time and get your well-deserved glimpse of hell," Vegeta warned sternly.

"Ah ha ha! Keep talking like you can scare me Vegeta. Alright, alright. Can we get your funeral over with now, or are we still adding years to your tombstone?"

"Hush. It will come soon. But first I have some questions for you, Dodoria."

He rolled his bulging eyes,"Get on with it then."

"Where is Frieza? What is he planning to do now?"

"Ha! The hell I know. besides, why would the bastard send me over here with information for you to try to get out of me? You gotta give the lizard some more credit than that."

"Fine. But why are you here?"

"Tsk. To settle our score. You remember, don't you? I'm the one who killed your bodyguard Naffa, or what the hell ever his dumb Saiyan name was."

Vegeta's fists clenched, his eyes narrowed with intense rage and resentment,"You fool! You will have your limbs handed to you one by one!"

Yes, Dodoria was unfortunately ready for Vegeta's launching himself at him, but he was not at all preparedfor the rapidly formed Ki ball that seemed to burn his face through before Dodoria even realized it. Shrieking with agony, Dodoria held his face with one hand, which was also becoming incenerated as well. Vegeta smirked inwardly, this was his last chance, while the bitch was defenseless...

There it came, Vegeta's Ki and blue energy collided together in a climaxing force that elevated to its most powerful limit. That was where Vegeta could find himself. This was the carmine rage that he could allow himself, that he intentionally let himself have. To take out the same aggressive violence that was taken onto himself was his heaven. He had to build himself into this raging monster, and then no more will others be convinced that they could surpass him in any way. the only thing they will feel is fear. fear of his knowledge, fear of his rage, fear of his power.

He would be invincible.

Feeling for the first time in two aching months the exhilerating adrenaline of his intensified anger, the Ki blast ripped through his pulsing arms, slipping almost effortlessly through his welcoming palms and stabbing mercilessly through the abdomen of Vegeta's latest victim, who was once a victimizer.

Even minutes after Dodoria's lifeless, bleeding body fell to the ground, Vegeta stood there, chest heaving victoriously, wishing he could pull from the depths of his unexplained guilt...dignity.

Enter: Bulma Briefs and the Creature / Location: Unknownnnn

Bulma and the calm beast, the label making her giggle because of the irony, wandered around for a while, a few hours to be exact. Only once or twice had Vegeta crossed the confused mind of the scientific genius, but not even her intellect could save her from the darkly alluring Prince.

After dramatically sighing and glancing at the impassive creature, she finally came upon a hill. A weird hill. It was so weird it caught the attention of the weird scientist. She gazed at it weirdly,as if it seemed to be the weirdest thing on the weird planet. And so, after giving the weird creature a glance, it proceded to give the hill a weird blast. Not Ki or anything like those weird Saiyans' moves, but just like a weird laser.

Then, she saw it.

A peculiar Dragonball.

And so, she gave it a peculiar smile.

Then she took it and ran off again with the creature.

All the while looking at the one weird star on the usually orange Dragonball, which was now strangely blue.

"Hmmm...How peculiar."

* * *

Heeheeheeheehee thats the end of the chappie. Yeah the Dodoria battle sequence was short but uhh I'm not the best at those.

ty for reading and, for those of you that do, the wonderful reviews i have gotten so far.

More to come.

Jckash03


	20. Dragonballsss

wow we're at 24 already. hope you all are enjoying so far. :

Rating: PG-13 - Violence, Language, All That Good Stuff

Um: No they're not my characters. God help us if they were.

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italics represent flashbacks or vocal emphasis.

* * *

_

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

He sulked for hours afterward. He couldn't begin to describe it, the guilt that buried into his chest. He tried to breathe in deeply, to erase it with an overwhelming layer of oxygen, but that didn't help. It was then that he realized how salty the Earth's air was.

'Damn...What the hell happened to me?'

Wistful thoughts of confusion and helplessness brisked through his mind. He was tense, and didn't like how almost attached he was to this planet, without even mentioning who was on it. He did not want to stay, he wanted to get away from the chains that seemed to bind him, but he couldn't see himself doing anything else with a purpose to it.

"That woman...If she has found a Dragonball by now..." He couldn't finish the thought. To end it with a murderous intention would be too ruthless even for him, but to end it with something of a complimentative remark would be too risky for him. The Prince of Saiyans does not compliment. There is nothing high enough in the galaxy for such a powerful being like the Prince to notice, or to privilege it with his attention.

Suddenly, at the refreshing reminders of his royalty, he felt somewhat spoiled. His mind had been on this sore track for so long, that he hadn't had time to be reminded of his pride. That insufferable woman had been his focus for too long.

"Well now, her soul is damned. She will have to count her own blessings if she thinks she can outsmart me in some stupid game. I am no longer a child!"

_Bulma shrugged and added casually,"OK, so I'm like a mouse compared to you guys but just because I can't shoot fuckin' fire outta my hands doesn't mean I can't outwit you guys..."_

The once thirteen year old human with long, amethyst hair vanished from his mind as he willed it away. It was about time he was put against her, with competition, that way she was his enemy. Nothing more, nothing less.

_Her eyebrows burrowed a bit,"Hey-Who said anything about being enemies? We're playing a Kami-damned game!"_

_His expression remained unchanged as he peered at her,"We are competing woman. That puts us against each other, breaking any hint of comradeship."_

_"So?"_

_"We're enemies. We always...basically have been. Why, you don't want to be enemies with me? You want to be closer than that?" A smirk had long since expanded over his mouth, widening at the instant blush that blanketted her cheeks._

You never fell in love with your enemy...

Enter: Bulma Briefs / Location: Unknown like always

"Alright! Two Dragonballs and its not even sunset!" Bulma cheered as they walked down a grassy hill, two blue Dragonballs cradled in Bulma's arm,"But...Heyyy..."

She stopped, as did the creature right after her. She raised her eyebrows as she side-gazed at it suspiciously.

"You're not like some Dragonball detector thing, like some psychic communicator with Shenron are ya?"

The thing shrugged after a second or two.

Bulma stared blankly before breaking out into a huge grin,"Cause that would be SO COOL if you were!"

It sweatdropped.

Then they continued down the hill and by dusk, they stopped by a riverback neat her turf. She drank, it watched, and then they went back to Bulma's territory.

Sighing, Bulma laid her Dragonballs into a small pit once they arrived. Then she laid out one of her plaid wool blankets she had and willed herself to sleep, with explosions and chaos and Saiyans all scrambled in her fearful mind.

She woke with a start. The night sky was still dark, with small streaks of pale blue in it, meaning it was awfully close to morning. Rubbing her eyes and stretching her arms out, Bulma yawned heavily. She wanted nothing but to go back to sleep, but she just couldn't find it. She checked the pit to see her Dragonballs were still safely there. She found the creature leaning against a rock that was only feet away from her wool blanket bed.

It wasn't exactly snoring, or even breathing for that matter. It was just moving. Up and down, up and down. It was making her a bit dizzy if anything. She took it all in at that moment; the antennae, the long stickly arm with protective spikes on it that gradually got taller as she looked up, the long lanky legs that had a really long quill on the back of it, the round eyes, the small lipless mouth which held dozens of rows of bladelike teeth inside.It was all very strange to her then.

That's when she thought of her parents. Her mother's warm smile and her warm cookies with hot chocolate, her father's gentle smile and his gentle hands and his gentle science lectures. It was all so hazy and foggy, as if it were some dreams she'd had long ago, so distant yet so utterly familiar, and she was so far intoher mind with it that it took her a while to hear the sobbing.

But then...

Then she realized it was _her_ crying, _she_ was sobbing.

Then she saw its eyes, its long arms reaching for her. Its arm laid on her shoulder, since it had no hands to hold her. She just hated how pathetic a display she was putting on, especially into some bug-like creature like this one. Her eyes only widened though at more horrifying thoughts, however.

'This...This thing is all I have..To comfort me! I am this lonely, and this deserted from my family that this bug is all I have to hold me!' She thought incredulously, so broken over the mere fact that she almost felt guilty, being comforted was a selfish desire, and she should be praying to dear Kami that they will be okay and alive once she recovered them. Then she realized it was all up to her, since Vegeta wasn't likely to help her save her family and friends. She felt the exact opposite of some independent heroine, she felt helpless and downright powerless.

With that, her sobs only came on stronger, and being the softy that it really was inside, the creature only became more attached to such a feeling human.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown ugh

He found it. Finally. He couldn't begin to find any explanation for its absurd colour, but he didn't care. As long as he found it and was onto the next one. He leapt off the tall cliff as the imposterous sun shone in his face for a second. He sent a snarl of annoyance at it before continuing on his pursuit.

Breathing in, he searched the area. There was a riverbank nearby, along with a patch of trees. He probably could have made a DragonRadar from Dodoria's scouter, but then he would have needed someone's technological expertise for that one. Growling, he wished that someone wouldn't have made this stupid game in the first place.

He brought the cold water to his sweating face before going through the river over to the other side, where the trees were. He looked around again, this time a blotch of deep vermillion caught his eyes. A smirk played on his expression as he started towards it.

'Now, I know this is no plant...And the smell. Ahhh, the smell of revenge reeks the place.'

He knew instantly what the red object was the second he picked it up. He also knew whose it was.

He scanned the place again, but he couldn't see her anywhere,"Probably out snatching all of my Dragonballs for herself.'

"Hmpf," was all he could say. He knew this must be where she was mainly located at, so he decided to just peek around a little. Not that there was much to peek around in. Only a campfire, that blanket, a small pillow, a lantern, a first aid kit, and a pit in the most strangest place. Near the campfire.

Narrowing his eyes, he decided it was probably just some preposterous creature's habitat, but then he took a second glance at it. the curiousity filled him, and when he thought deeply about it, he just knew that it was a place only the woman would think of.

So he dug it up, and low and behold...

Two blue Dragonballs. Right there, just for him to take.

"Ah ha ha ha...That woman is as dense as they get sometimes," He chuckled darkly as he took the Dragonballs in his arms, wondering why he said sometimes, but quickly dismissed it as he jeeted off, pushing the guilty ache away witha reminder that she was the one who challenged an equally devious Prince at his own game.

Enter:Bulma Briefs /Location: Where else but Unknown

"Oh WOW! Yes, Kami! Yes! Oh, yes..."

The creature stopped to look up at the currently occupied human.

"My Kami, I haven't felt like this in _years_."

The creature tilted its head.

"Ooh, good good...Right there..."

It froze.

"Ahhh...," The heiress let out a deep breath as she stepped out of the small waterfall that fell from the brown canyon-like area.

She walked out with an expression of satisfaction on her face. Clutching her twoel close to her, she started to comb her wet hair with her fingers.

She gazed at it with the utmost joy in her gleaming eyes,"Don't you just love hot showers?"

The creature nodded a bit, only knowing it was a question.

"Yeah...Too bad I don't have a comb or something. Damn. Seriously th-"

She was cut off by the soft thud of her damp towel falling to the Earth ground.

Her eyes slightly widened as she glanced at the creature, who seemed to just watch back with a blank stare, fortunately for her. She quickly picked it up, and the creature was in front of her before she was even all the way standing straight. She flinched when she saw it so suddenly close.

"Ah! Kami you startled me..." She trailed off, seeing the heat in its eyes. Her eyes got big again, before her eyebrows curved ypwards with fright. She backed up a little, then a little more, before she was stopped by the rock wall that was taller than her.

It started for her, and she prayed to Kami that it wouldn't...Wouldn't what? It was an animal thing, if you'd like to exaggerate things, but she doubted it had the ability to rape her or anything excruciatingly horrible like that. It was a creature...Creatures don't get aroused by things out of their species do they?

'Look at you and Vegeta...' Came a voice that she shoved away hard, not being able to block the blush that crept on her face.

Well Godzilla stoke a girl in a movie she once saw. King King did too. Plus she was forgetting about a certain _Monkey_ Prince that she ended up in a more than affectionate embrace with in a certain waterfall area...

But the exasperated thoughts could not steer away the fear in guessing what this thing would or could do to her. Holding the towel even tighter, she shut her eyes nas her shoulders bunched up, waiting for it.

It didn't happen. She counted an extra five seconds. There was no sharp pound into her face, there was no piercing stab into her stomach, and there certainly wasn't any stinging penetration in her genitals. So she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes opened, slow as ever into the large ones in front of her.

Then it came up, her eyes catching it, side-gazing at it. Its thin, sharp arm elevated slowly to her, its eyes on her the entire time, but she didn't close her eyes this time; she wouldn't close them. Instead, she looked straight into its eyes, peering deeper than anyone else had ever dared to.

And it touched her.

* * *

And that is one hell of a CLIFFHANGER

Wow

Short chapita I know, but bear with me. The next will be longer. I promise. Especially if reviews are made.

Jckash03


	21. Opposed

yay we're at 21finally. We have about ten or something chapters to go though so dont even worry.

Rating: PG-13 - Language, Violence, Stuff

'-thinking

"-speaking

_Italcis represent vocal emphasis or flashbacks.

* * *

_

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

There it was again. That power, but the pestering reminder that the woman and the creature were part of it made it seem ridiculous to even inquire. How can such low-life organisms produce the most flawlessly powerful energy in the galaxy that a seemingly fated Saiyan Prince cannot imagine?

His breath quickened. He had to find something, some clue as to why members of two different species could find the key to achieving that damn strength. His blood ran cold at the thought of him dying in his search for it. His royal history would be a joke to last for generations, he would blaspheme his past ancestors, and he certainly would have just occupied space, he would reach the end as a worthless piece of weakness with nothing but a little that he didn't deserve.

He would be nothing.

But what was different about him? What was the difference between him and the woman?

He was Saiyan, for one. Meaning he was ruthless, conniving, murderous, seemingly emotionless. She had emotions, that was _sure_. She could admit to feeling them, and she could also open up when she didn't feel threatened or anything, but he could _never_ do that. The pain he had to suffer had closed him up to ensure that it never return again, as well as what he was raised to believe. Emotions brought weakness, and you could never achieve power that way.

Another thing was that she listened. He wouldn't listen if it wasn't essential for him to do so, he saw it unnecessary most of the time. She however didn't have options. Being a genius meant having all senses sharp, even if they ended up hurting you in the long run, but that meant she was smarter than he was. She could hear and see better than him since he was too ignorant to do so himself, although he would never admit to that being much of a problem.

He knew nothing about the creature except that it would explode from time to time, but he had to find what was significant about the time it had blown up. He had to find what reasons they were. You just couldn't decide you were going to self-detonate yourself. Then again, anything deemed itself possible in his lop-sided world.

'Hmmm...The first time, I'm supposing, was right before Zarbon and I had made physical contact with the woman who was a girl at the time. Was it protection? Or was it...threatened? How was it threatened, why?'

All he could think of was his power, but if the creature was already much higher than him power-wise, then how could it be frightened?

"Arggh! I need answers! I need...I need the woman."

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Where else but Unknown

She felt it again, that silver-sweet strength that warmly pinpointed her fingertips. It sharpened every vein in her elevating body. It was so exhilerating at every muscle joint and every brain cell, it was almost orgasmic the height her body was flying at. She felt she could run around the world in one sprint, grab the moon in one leap, reach the stars in one jump, and save the world with the snap of her fingers.

The light surrounded her and a warm, directive voice echoed in her head that it never would leave her. It was no dream, but she felt she could accomplish and live any one of hers that she so desired.

Glimpses of her family, her friends, and some that have surpassed that flashed in her mind. An exhalation of sweet oxygen released from her relaxed body as she got even higher, higher, higher...

There it was, so very close but so far away...

She could feel the strength expanding as she got closer to the Point. The Point was where she would get the strongest and to the place where dreams were no longer dreams, but they were realistic aims, concepts of a more than possible reality.

There was only seconds now - No, there was no time. No time in the place we're going, Bulma. Time would never stop us now, the voice assured.

She waited, waited as every vein felt as if they would burst from beneath her skin. As each muscle burned with intense stimulation. As each cerebrum spiked, every brain cell and every pulse in her escalated temples were in perfect sync together.

As she counted each send until the Point got there to rock through her body with a power that rivaled...

Goku.

She rivaled Goku, doing this.

Before she knew it, tears streamed down her face and her eyes opened as well, staring straight ahead as if to see him. More tears trailed down her cheeks as her friends came back into her memory. She was here, basking in energy while they were perhaps suffering with no end to it.

No, Bulma...That is why the Point is here, so you can have the strength to help the others. Always think of others before you. Always...

Gasps of air convulsed her body, She suddenly forgot how to breathe again...

There he was. Of all times, he had to come before the Point.

Suddenly the light was fading into darkness because of him.

But she didn't care about the light anymore, in fact, she could bear to be in darkness when she was with him...

Vegeta.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

He couldn't have ran any faster than he did when he went after her. He needed answers, the Prince should not be uninformed anyhow, but why find excuses to find her now? He knew of his peculiar desire to speak with her again, and then, alone and wandering in Earth's changing environment, that he realized how much of a high he got speaking with such a sometimes intrusive, but unique woman like Bulma.

Yes, highly intrusive and annoyingly inquisitive, but she was always right when she was. She was almost always right.

That was why he was getting answers from her, and why he was finding her.

Growling with envy and trying to find an explanation for why he didn't have such accuracy, he finally got to a rested geyser. A sunset was finally setting at the horizon, and dusk was falling in fast, when it was only morning minutes ago.

That's when he saw them. At first, he was revolted when he caught sight of her backed up to a wall with the beast in front of her, wishing he hadn't suggested bathing with the thing to her days ago, but then he saw it throw the woman down to the ground, and she was out like a light.

An unfamiliar surge of anger electrified his pimping veins before he jetted off, launching at the beast with a pounding punch. At least, he attempted to. The beast deflected it with a thin, sharp arm, its quills out and exposed as they scratched against Vegeta's flesh.

Vegeta landed into fighting position a few feet from it, chuckling,"Ha! It will take more than scratches to defeat me, beast."

Then an animalistic screech erupted from its mouth before it turned to face him completely. It crossed both long arms in front of its face, and letting out another roar, three spiralling stripes of sheer power flew toward Vegeta. He quickly dodged it by flying upwards, but not by much. Narrowing his eyes and getting in fighting position when he landed, he quickly glanced at the unconscious Bulma, anger coursing through him again.

Vegeta leaped toward the creature, sending two kicks at it and a fiery punch. It blocked every one, but by then Vegeta had already devised a plan. He umped backwards again, this time standing upright before sending a straight Ki beam with pointed fingers. The beast did exactly as anticipated for the Prince.

That was when Vegeta flew at his highest speed toward the beast, colliding his foot with the beast's hand.

Nut it took a while for him to see the sharp claw thrusting upwards into his abdomen, but by then it was too late for the Saiyan.

Vegeta choked as he looked down, oozing blood the only thing he saw, His vision focused in and out, as did his energy.

His eyes stumbled up to meet the beast's, which were hostile and cold, a blue glaze over them with fury for the Saiyan. It jammed its arm up again, sending the claw deeper into Vegeta's stomach. His vision was nearly out and his conscious was nearly nonexistent as well.

'No! I cannot leave now...I will defeat it, if it's the last enemy I conquer, I will.'

But try as he might, his deepest most shameful memories of loss and weakness started to flash before him to haunt him once again, and he couldn't help but taste the end.

Enter" Bulma Briefs /Location : Unknown

Her head felt like jello, and the light she had previously experienced had drained her of her energy, mental and physical, but the sight of him at the brink of death sent every thrill of convulsing power right back thought her as she found her voice again.. Why would such a soft creature, emotionally that is, go on such a violent rampage?

'But the light only left when...Vegeta came into my mind. Yes, that was it. Could it be jealousy? I doubt it. And Vegeta is a Saiyan, but the creature is stronger somehow, so that rules out intimidation. Then what? I have to figure this out before-'

Her frantic thoughts were broken when Vegeta was sent flying into the mud, brown and blue not being the only colours on his spandex. Bulma felt a wave of nausea hit her at the sight of gushing blood in the side of his stomach. He was writhing with pain, surprisingly still conscious. tears sprang to her eyes at the sight.

"N-No...Don't-" She stammered, her hoarse voice barely above a whisper.

The sound went unheard to the unusually merciless creature's ears, and Vegeta was either too far off in his nearly unconscious state or he heard without responding to her cry. Watching his chest move slowly up and down, and feeling the fear of expecting it to fall one last time gave her enough energy to try one last time.

"H-Hey...Don't d-do that please. You can't hurt him," She pleaded with the creature, who turned a soft, mildly surprised gaze toward her.

Vegeta dropped to the ground from the strangling clutch of the beast's claw. The tears fell, streaming down her cold cheeks as she yearned to help him. The next thing she saw was the creature coming toward her, slowly, but then stopped.

It stopped as if it realized how futile it was, that her betrayal was not worth it to go back anymore. She was no longer worthy of the light. Sadness gripped her already darkened heart when that thought floated up in her mind. When it turned its back on her, she felt her head hang, feeling stuck and trapped.

'What must I do...For it to trust me again? Does it know something I don't?' She thought anxiously as she remembered why she was still awake.

Finding some energy in her aching muscles, she crawled toward him slowly, her arm falling once or twice toward the ground from exhaustion, but she pushed herself. He probably would have done the same, she hoped. His eyes were closed when she got to him, but they cracked open soon after.

"W-Woman..You control it..?"

It was a question, she presumed,"Maybe. Just don't talk now. It really got you didn't it?"

She choked a sob, trying so hard with all of her will to keep it down. To show such emotional lack of control would disgust him, and she wanted anything but that. He gave her an amused gaze.

"Woman...You shouldn't waste your tears..."

"No, Vegeta. You're not a waste, the way you did that for me..." She said in a soothing voice, low enough to make his skin chill in the evening air.

"Woman, don't be-"

He stopped suddenly, his face becoming more alert and alarmed. She shrank back a little, strong question in her glistening eyes as he sat up.

He looked back at her, his eyes flashing with unreachable emotions,"He's back. That bastard. Of all times to intrude!"

"Vegeta, you mustn't-"

"Hush woman! Don't you know when Saiyans reach their pinnacle of death, they only get stronger? Yes, then this is perfect that he is here."

"What? Who?"

He threw her an intolerant glance, as if it were below him to go into explaining with her. She took that as a time to leave. Getting on her sore feet, she turned away.

"What in Kami's name, woman?"

She stopped, but didn't turn around,"It's so hard to show something to someone who won't accept it let alone recognize it..."

"Wha-"

"That is what it had a hard time with you, because you Saiyans cannot feel, because you blatantly _refuse_ to submit to emotions all because of your damned pride! That is why the creature feels so threatened and opposed to you."

Vegeta said nothing, but she could feel his intense gaze piercing in her back.

"As well as the fact that you hold my trust in your hands...angers it even more," She said in a somber tone with a hint of wist in it, a hint of wonder as if she were revealing to herself alone.

She never wanted it to be like that...alone.

But that was what she felt as she walked away, forward into the forest of darkness that shielded her eyes from the painful light. The bright pain, a pain she didn't want to see or feel, and it hid her away from it. The darkness hid her eyes away, but her heart was in the wrath of the Flame.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

He was confused. He hated, despised the position that woman put him into, a position he was not sure he would be able to comply by. Emotional openness, trust...those were not traits a Saiyan was capable of. Still, he could not find the plague of that woman that lingered painfully on his mind to be leaving any time soon. Now there was another enemy in his hands, not including the preposterous creature.

She was just a distraction, a distraction that would keep him fro achieving his destiny of that damned power. She took up his time by getting her wreckless self into danger that he could not afford. This wouldn't be tolerated, not by any costs at-

"_And the fact that you hold my trusts in your hands..."_

'Who am I kidding? My regards for this woman are much more than what I choose to believe. Still, would it be worth it? Were her tears worth it? Would my pride be worth the cost of my feelings for the wretched human?'

He snarled inwardly at the term human, for their reputation and their incapacity that would never measure up to that of a Saiyan, but she had exceeded that highly. Isn't that what had intrigued him sex years ago? Isn't that what saved him all those months ago as well?

Plus, she had lost everything, after all. She had passed through the complaining type into a strong type that took what she got, if she agreed with it. She could have given up long ago, not taking his crap or the creature's. She could have laid there and died in the Earth's burnt soil, but she had too much of a hold on her life to do it. It was not fear of death, it was determination to survive. After what she told him of her basically carefree childhood, this seemed to be a wake-up call that she saw as a perfect opportunity to pick up her pieces and find who she really was.

There were so many reasons to admire her. Her strength to survive, to open the part of him that had been supposedly dead for so long. Not many had every gone so far, not even Avedra, but the woman had done it almost unintentionally, with no idea what she was doing to him. She had the vision, she had the perfect calculation. That was something he could never obtain, being a Saiyan. The envy that rose in him at the thought also intrigued him.

That was it. The woman had the ability to make him _feel_, in so many ways that she didn't even realize. After Frieza and Planet Vegeta and those sex years in exile, that seemed to be a lost ability to him, an intentionally erased sense that he had once been burdened with. She had shown him that pain wasn't always connected to feeling. She had shown him that he could feel without closing up.

She had the eyes and when she showed him what she saw, she did not criticize as he would expect. It was sharp to hear his personal flaws from her hurt, anger-driven tongue, but it was only because he brought everyone else's out by criticizing.

"_No, it's fine. She enjoys trying to analyze others and expose their problems to make her own look minimal and even nonexistent."_

"_My problems are no one's business. Especially not yours, someone who put on an act to make sure that every person who knows her believe that she is independent and doesn't need them, when in reality she is helplessly dependent and emotionally reliant on every word that person says to her."_

"_I thought you didn't care what I thought, remember? I am just another empty, emotionless, guiltless Prince of power with nothing better to do than care what everyone thinks. But you know what woman, at least I am not burdened with the constant worry of what others say."_

It was a wonder why she didn't crack under the weight of his sharp words to her, but she was verbally sharp at arguing and contradicting to him, and he guessed that was what also intrigued him as well about her. She had every mental talent he had and more. Why would it be such a risk?

Because this was the first time that part of him had breathed for as long as he could remember. He had never encountered such change in himself, always as solid as he had thought himself to be, but she had done it. She opened him, but he couldn't tell if it was bad or good.

He wasn't used to it, and it brought a twinge of fear more than anything else.

'Ha! The Prince is finally frightened of something, and of course it turns out to be a human. A _woman_ no less.' The sneering voice taunted in his mind. He took in a breath, not ready for this heap of feelings that thundered inside.

He got up to his feet, the darkness returning to rapturous daylight. His eyes peered straight ahead, the eyes of a confused but changed Prince who had no where to run but back to the numbing days of his past. the darkness led back in, for he was not prepared to see the light just yet.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknown

She found the beast soon after, sitting against a ledge at their habitat. It just looked at her, got up and walked away. Her heart dropped in that instant, because she was torn. Torn between something that was so incredibly opened and accepting to her emotionally, but fell back because of her love for someone who was emotionally untrustworthy, who couldn't recognize trust itself because of a tortured past that she had tried to erase for him, but he was too numb to feel it.

She gasped,'...Love?'

She had no time to think however as her hair was forcefully pulled back, another arm around her fragile neck. A rough voice floated right next to her ear,"You'll tell me where the Prince is and where the Dragonballs are. You have five seconds or your life will end."

"One wound on the woman and you will be no more Radditz."

* * *

Gee I dont think theres enough Cliffhangers in this story. :P

Anyways...until next time, and reviews are much appreciated.

Jckash03


	22. Arrival

Rating: PG-13 - Cause I said so.

Disclaimerer: Nope. Not mine. Hey, not yours either.

'- thinking

"-speaking

_Blah blah italics represent blah blah._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: *sigh*

The week following Frieza's arrival on Planet Earth went by fast for the hasty Prince. He could feel his strengths enhanced definitely, his senses sharper than ever. Perhaps absence from the woman was a blessing in disguise.

The breeze blew through his flame of black hair as he stood, dignified and proud on a cliff. There was not a patch of green in sight at the rocker area, causing his dark presence to stand out even more. With his eyes closed, he waited for it to strike. He waited for hours, stripes of red struck through the setting sky as the wind got even heavier.

He would be ready for this, he vowed on Frieza's soon grave that he would be well prepared.

But there was one thing he wasn't counting on that evening.

"So...What happens when you sleep with the enemy? Game over...?"

He instantly stiffened up at the bell-tone voice and that reference to something he wasn't quite ready to be reminded of just yet.

"Oh, don't give me that, Vegeta. Nothing's changed."

"Correction, _everything_ has changed. There is no returning now."

"Oh, but why? Because we finally realized what was happening between us for so long? Because we acted upon what we have wanted since forever?"

"Speak for yourself."

She took in a breath, questioning herself, questioning if she was ready,"I will. I am. You have already admitted it. You've already opened up, Vegeta. I have too. Why the sudden snap in directions now?"

"I have a battle to win. This does not concern you."

"Oh I think it does. You really don't think I have enough weakness and sensitivity to allow you to walk in and out of my life as you please, do you?"

He scoffed,"You'd be sensitive and weak if you didn't."

"No. I wouldn't let you take stabs at me all the while questioning why you don't stay. Is it your past? Is that what it is? Your pride? Ahh, but your past IS your pride, right? You can't let that go. Not for a human, not for someone who sees through your mask."

"Yes, Bulma. Keep guessing and throwing blank shots."

"You wish it were so. Why do you do this? Why? Just say it and I won't have to guess anymore."

He was silent.

"Okay then I'll keep guessing. I think...That since you try so hard for everyone, for everyone to respect you, that me seeing who you really are is too much for you to handle. That I'm not the right way to feel it, to feel the rush you get every time I speak...No. It's supposed to be the rush from ruthlessness and destruction, isn't it? That's what you've been shown, and getting the rush from me, and everyone seeing that, would make it a weakness for you. A chance at getting hurt by giving yourself to something you have no control over. That's why you avoid me and go into your little bouts of your proud past."

His breath had gotten heavier with every word she said. Every word she spoke was truth, something he always fled if it didn't suit him, but she always threw it back at him. Yes, she saw him, and she let him know, but no one else dared.

He could see her eyes as they fell onto the rocky ground, he could smell the tears gathering in those aqua orbs, but the funny thing was he had never been able to see or smell anyone before this prodigy.

"Kami! Vegeta...Just...Please, I can't-" Then she brought her head up, pushing the sobs and tears back down as she did so.

She softly exhaled, her still-glistening eyes piercing into his back persistently,"Okay, Vegeta. Alright. You win. Your pride is all yours. Take it and everything you have. Kami knows how much that will be after I'm gone."

He said nothing. He thought nothing, and tried hard to feel nothing as well.

"My best wishes to you after you battle Frieza, if there is an after. I'll pray Vegeta, I certainly will," She added with a grey, somber tone that glazed over his icy self like liquid guilt. There was no more fire, only ice.

He couldn't help but snap back and look at her. When her eyes reached his, they held a solid but sad will to them that almost shattered the pride she had left him for. Or he left her for.

'No. I never left her...She did this herself,' he thought stubbornly.

But she was right all along. He was still tied to his customs as an unattached Prince.

'Absolutely not...The Prince is not _tied_,' he thought furiously.

It was a few moments before he realized that she had left him there, in that whistling wind in front of the sunset, the familiar feeling of being alone suddenly too cold for him again.

Enter: Bulma Briefs /Location: Unknownnnnnnnnn

She stumbled through the rocky ledges as tears stumbled through her burning eyes. She hadn't meant what she said, she wasn't prepared to leave him, but it was all she could do not to run back and take everything she had said into her own shameful lips, the same lips that had scrutinized and belittled the one person who could break her guard down with a single glance, the same lips that had broken through the solid shell of a victim who would have only continued to victimize without her to guide him through it.

The same lips that had kissed his and taught him trust.

But it was his choice. Plus, Vegeta was smart, although his arrogance invaded most of the time, there were those split decisions that he had a knack for, after all that was why she was alive.

Pushing away all concentration on the matter, she got up and started hiking again. Soon after, she found the creature, standing ever so stiffly on a plateau. Her eyes focused on it, trying to figure out what it was doing. That's when she saw the silver light around it and everything so cold all of a sudden. She felt snowflakes lay softly on her forehead and arms as she shivered away.

'What is it doing? Powering up, but why? Unless it was threatened or - '

She gasped. She put two and two together, and in a second everything made sense. The first explosion from Zarbon and Vegeta's intrusion, the second, because of Vegeta's second coming. Now, because of Frieza.

She knew it all too well, because she too had experienced it herself. The cold, icy guard against someone you know will be able to harm you in a way that could provoke emotional corruption. It doesn't want to get hurt, it doesn't want to make it a possibility. This was how it prevented it, by destroying all cover, all of its true nature, and put up a stoic, destructive one.

That was why it never harmed her, because she knew emotion. But Vegeta couldn't. Not yet, and she doubted this Frieza character would even come close.

Then it came back to her...The creature was about to explode once again.

With sudden cold fear in every inch of her trembling body, she gathered up her nerve and started for the creature, the temperature plunging with every step. Her eyes moistened as she got herself up onto the platform. Her wet eyes peered at the electrified being, praying that it didn't recognize the distance it found in her before.

It wouldn't look at her. She tried to get real close to it, but it had an ice shield around it that deflected her attempts.

"Please..." She barely whispered, seeing with a new hope its antennae perk up at her soft voice.

The shield faded slowly, tears of new joy welling up in her eyes. She went to it again, but it still wouldn't look at her. Gulping with hesitation, she reached out her fingers slowly to it...

And she touched it.

Its eyes shot open, staring back at her and instead of sending her up that spiral of power like last time, it only lowered its raised powers down, easing her to the fullest as a relieved excitement swelled up in her chest. She had calmed it.

A small smile formed itself on her slightly blue lips, although the snow disappeared. Her eyes looked back into its own, a new understanding formed.

"Do away with her boys."

Suddenly the understanding had vanished, and the world underneath her did as well.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

[Minutes ago...]

Still perched on the ledge top, he questioned a lot of things. He questioned why he couldn't be who he was years ago. He questioned what the hell was keeping Frieza from an early but well-deserved grave. He questioned if what had just happened between the woman and him had really happened. He questioned if any of this dreamlike experience had. He questioned a lot of things, still perched on that ledge top.

It struck him like a knife through his chest. The iced air pierced his face, arms, and hands, his eyes shot back to the woman's lost direction. The power had returned, according to his Ki detection. Instead of darting to its location, he waited, as if he hadn't done that enough through the day.

Interestingly enough, he felt a dramatic increase in the once cool temperature minutes later. Curiosity sparked in his ebony eyes as he felt it again, only...

It was not the creature's.

Eyes shot wide open with realization, he launched up in the air, panic erasing his worry about Ki detection, but only to see a sight that would forever etch into his mind and extend his nightmares. It was in fact Frieza, with two henchman at his side. The woman was smiling a the creature, her back to Frieza when one of his men shot a blindingly rapid laser through her upper back.

Her body shook ever so slightly, a tear falling slowly down a paling cheek. She fell limp then, the pound of her body hitting the ground echoing through his still mind.

He could still see the glittering teardrop frozen on her cheek, the last thing coming from the eyes that had given him the feelings he thought would never return to plague him.

But now that he had regained his feelings, he had lost her.

Before he could truly express the inflammation of his anger at that enticing moment, the Earth expressed itself before him.

Enter: Prince Vegeta no Ouji (again) /Location: Unknown

_Eyes opened with a start. Blood pumped rapidly in still veins. Every open and bleeding would only seared him with golden energy. Sat up instantly. Eyes, bloodshot, darted in every direction to collect environment. Pain pulled down head and muscles ached. Fatigue swept over, but all of this was easily conquered with the Saiyan Prince's immunity to weakness._

It all came back to him in a flood of consciousness. He did remember the conditions of those days, he almost felt he was reliving them, but he himself felt different. It was like smelling the memory, but not being able to taste it.

Immediately, he knew what it was that had changed him.

It had always been her pride...

_"Yeah...You know, I doubt you would be able to see in this-" Bulma was cut off._

_"Shut up, woman! I never asked for your input!" He felt shock run through him when she stood, a look of fury on her face._

_"How dare you call me that! I don't care what you asked, you sexist baboon!"_

_His eyes widened slightly, but then he registered what she had just called the Prince of Saiyans, and he too felt rage course through him,"Do you have any idea whatsoever who you are speaking to, you insolent human?!"_

_"No, and I don't care either!"_

It had always been her voice...

_She shrugged and went a few steps toward the house to get everyone, but stopped and said,"Are you always this anti-social in the morning?"_

_"Is your voice always that deep in the mornings?"_

_He could sense a sheet of crimson creeping onto her cheeks, even with her back to him,"...Whatever. I can't help it that I have to stimulate my throat after hours of not using it. You still haven't answered my question."_

It had always been her eyes...

_"I'M the one who should be glaring, mister! You're the bastard who took me from my home, from my loving parents, and put my life in fucking danger! I remember it all, you ass! I KNEW I had seen you before!"_

_"I have always been prepared to see you. Always," Her gaze grew more intense, more alluring in something of an unrealized passion sparked in her reddening azure eyes._

It had always been her vision...

_"No," She calmly started,"I do not symbolize myself as a powerful, egotistical enemy, constantly making them and chasing imaginary goals and dreams to make something out of a forgotten life. I do not draw these lines to wow everyone so then I have something to throw in everyone's face when they figure out my problems."_

_He was silent. For the first time, he felt the stab and said nothing._

It had been her compassion...

_A scream flew from her heart to her mouth,"NO! Stop!"_

_Dodoria looked up at her, eyes wide and startled,"Huh?"_

_"No, you can't! Come on, he's done nothing to deserve this!" She cried, her eyes welled up with tears._

It had been her passions...

_"I need you," She heatedly rasped in his ear, somehow finding words in the storm of sensations flooding through her in his arms. Once on the pad, she brought his lips down to hers again, her desire for him too much for her to pay any attention to patience._

It had been her love...

_She choked a sob, trying so hard with all of her will to keep it down. To show such an emotional lack of control would disgust him, and she wanted anything but that. He gave her an amused gaze instead of a revolted one._

_"Woman...You shouldn't waste your tears."_

_"No, Vegeta. You aren't a waste, not after what you just did for me...," She said in a soothing voice, low enough to make his skin chill with something he couldn't recognize._

Yes, it was her now, it always had been. She alone replaced the source of what had driven him so violently with adrenaline.

Yes, he could finally say it.

She had replaced his pride.

No, she had _been _his pride. For the past three months he could find nothing more irresistible, more identifiable, more intriguing than the individual he once declared weak and incompetent. He pitied his past self, the self that had rendered the woman useless. He pitied his past self because it was about to experience a change that would have been prevented if he could.

No, he wasn't ashamed, but the confusion of the past three months of these feelings that were at once startling and charming was certainly not worth it. All the self-questioning and reflection of what he had become and how that would change.

The woman had taught him emotion, she had taught him how to feel something for another.

Now he would show her.

Vegeta got to his feet, oblivious to his various injuries. The purposefulness in his strode to the battered woman would have sent chills down Frieza's spine, and it probably did if he was watching. Vegeta's mind was cleared of all explanations and questions when the woman's life entered it. He picked her up in his arms, her clothes burnt in certain areas where her skin wasn't. Her face was sheened with icy ash, not a black shade, but a clear brown one.

He carried her through the darkness of the smoke, and into the light of the sunless yet white clouds above them. His heart was hammering madly as he let her down, immediately checking her pulse that if absent would send him through the rampage of his life.

Sure enough, it was thudding ever so softly against his fingers. She was alive. This flame that had burned too much of him to desert her was still flickering ever so passionately.

His sharp, onyx eyes sparked with pride. Of course she was alive. Nothing could kill that stubborn spirit of hers.

He felt a light lift at the irony in that thought, but it faded when the true cause of everything crossed his mind again.

Frieza's Ki was detected in minutes, only miles away from the explosion. Vegeta wondered if the creature was still alive after self-destructing itself, but then he remembered this happening before. the last time Frieza was around and when _he_ had arrived on Earth.

He recalled Bulma's own explanation...

_"That is what it had a hard time with, because you Saiyans can't feel, because you refuse to submit to emotions...That is why the creature feels so threatened and opposed to you."_

It most likely felt the same to , he guessed, snickering inside at the obviousness at that. Of course it did to Frieza, of all people. But no wonder it had confided in her, she was an emotion queen at that. Although it had earn her survival, Vegeta wondered if it was always a good thing or not.

He sighed. He could be handing himself his own death by doing this, but when he looked back down at Bulma's unconscious face...

It was the last thing on his mind to stop.

Enter: Frieza /Location: Unknown

He was aware that most of his energy was down as he got to his feet. Rage coursed through him at the thought of losing all that energy, and not one injury had been inflicted in the cost of it. Spitting on the newly formed ashes, still smoking, he growled, but was pleased that at least he still had enough power to unleash his newest weapon.

With a smirk that fell into a frown, he noticed his handymen had deceased from the explosion. Indifferently, he scanned the area for any Ki.

He could not find the source of the blast, and that bothered him immensely. It was almost enough to strike fear in him at the possibility of not being informed about something with fatal power, and he also wanted to see if the thing could be useful to his advantage.

Scowling, he located the Prince's Ki, accomplished by another that was barely flickering. A wicked smirk played along his coloured lips at the mere idea of Vegeta being drawn to a weak creature like that. He had heard of the girl with the odd-coloured hair that was at the planet where was defeated, and by the same explosion that occurred merely minutes ago.

Suddenly an idea that the girl was connected to that blast struck his mind like a bullet. After all, it was his men's laser that had hit her the second before the explosion came to be. A cold hatred settled upon him at the thought of a lowly human harboring the control to defeat HIM, an invincible King-to-be, but that hatred was what triggered another idea...

That power shall be no more, if she was to be no more...

Enter:Prince Vegeta no Ouji /Location: Unknown

His heart was racing, almost more rapidly than his veins as a bold high of adrenaline sped through them. Once pushed away images of the one that triggered a forgotten feeling filled his mind, like a film inside his head of every glimpse he had caught of her. Her voice, her eyes, her hair. It was all he could see, it was all that blinded him from everything he had once known.

And he loved it.

He relished in it just as he would to the idea of murder, destruction, chaos that he inflicted upon the many people and planets in those faded years, but this one was quite real to him. He felt more alive, more driven and the high lasted longer than any other murderous energy he had felt before.

He found Frieza not long after he had left Bulma. Surprisingly, Frieza was airborne as well.

"Well, well, well...If it isn't the Prince that ran," Frieza greeted mockingly. Vegeta only smirked.

"And for good reason. Such idiocy may be contagious."

The smirk vanished on Frieza's face as it turned even icier,"So you picked up a humour along the way. I thought I brought you up better than that, Prince."

Vegeta shrugged,"Then you thought wrong, not highly unusual of course."

Frieza lifted his head stubbornly to hold his dignity,"Alright, enough comedy Vegeta. I am a very busy person and-"

He stopped, knowing he was about to go too far. If he let Vegeta know he was distracted by something else, something of Vegeta's, then he would never get to what needed to be done with Vegeta there.

'Best to distract the chicken before striking its egg...'

"Yes, you must be busy with me not there to do the work for you. That laziness has always repelled me as well."

"I said enough! Now, will you quit fighting with words or will you disgrace yourself some more?"

Vegeta said nothing, getting into fighting stance. Frieza's lips curled up a bi again, confident as ever that the mouse was following the trap.

Frieza got into fighting position as well, and it was a seconds eye contact that began the battle of their lifetimes.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cliffhangercliffhangercliffhangerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr

Heehehee sorry about those. Just such goodness hm? Like the reviews I will get. Thanks for those, by the way.

Til next time.

~Jckash033333333


End file.
